


Pen Pals

by Mandancie, TheLonelyGodWithABox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 64,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGodWithABox/pseuds/TheLonelyGodWithABox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is exchanging anonymous letters with another Hogwarts student, pen named, Id. Id reveals disturbing information about himself, and Draco finds himself personally invested in Id's troubles. No slash. Possible future warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mail Station

In Hogwarts, there was a mail station of sorts. It had originally been intended as a place for the owls to leave packages and letters for the students, but that idea had been quickly abandoned when the owls began to deliver their burdens directly to their owners in the Great Hall generations ago.

While not used for its original purpose, the mail station in the owlery had not been forgotten by the students. Instead, the students used the mail station as a sounding board, anonymously writing letters using pen names and other identity concealment charms. The students had designated one side of the station for what they called "open letters." Open letters were letters which were not for a particular individual, a letter anyone could answer. Once the letters were addressed to a particular pen name, then they went on the other side of the station, and a little label floated above each reply, stating the intended recipient. No one but the owner of the pen name would be able to take the letter, which ensured security.

It was common for the Hogwarts students to use the mail station for any number of things, including gossip, advice, and simply the thrill of having a pen pal. There was a certain attraction in writing to someone you didn't know, someone who could be the person sitting next to you in the Great Hall, or someone you'd never actually met. Sometimes, even new friendships were formed through the mail station. And that was why none of the administration of the school had taken the mail station down, despite the failure of its original intention. It actually played a positive role in the relationships between the students.

These anonymous friendships were powerful things, more powerful than the magic the students learned in classes sometimes. You didn't have to know the name of the person you wrote to for that person to have a great influence on your life.

This is the story of how one such anonymous friendship changed the lives of everyone at Hogwarts, whether in a big or little way, changed the wizarding world, and changed the outcome of the second wizarding war.

.oO-Oo.

Draco Malfoy was worried. It was his sixth year. He had a Dark Mark (which he prayed to God no one knew about), and was commissioned by the Dark Lord to murder Albus Dumbledore. Draco couldn't say he was ever overly fond of Dumbledore, but he wasn't a killer. Thus the pitiful attempts at Dumbledore's life, the ones that had gone awry. Yet if he didn't succeed in his mission, he would be the one to suffer, slow torture, followed by inevitable death, he was sure.

And that was why Draco found himself in the forgotten girls' bathroom on the second floor, more than one time, dealing with the panic attacks this knowledge brought on. He would either have to kill or be killed. He couldn't face either option, and it scared the hell out of him.

If only he had been born into a different situation. It was an accident of birth that he was the son of one of the most influential men in wizarding Britain, and it was a further accident that said man was also a powerful Death Eater who had gotten on the bad side of his master.

Why couldn't he have been lucky? Why couldn't he have been born to a peaceful couple, lived a good, quiet life, and never had to make a choice like this? Heck, why couldn't he be like Potter? Sure, Draco understood that Potter was an orphan, and it had to be pretty rough, not knowing your parents at all, but still, this was Potter he was thinking about. Potter was well loved, famous, rich. He had everything anyone could hope for, and never had to act against what he knew to be the right thing.

Draco's conscience never left him alone these days. Having been forced into joining the Death Eaters, and being forced to do these things, gave him nightmares and daymares alike. He was a monster. When his sixth year would be over, he would have a corpse to show for it, whether it be Dumbledore's or his own, neither of which was a pleasant thought. A whole year at school, and he would have nothing positive to show. Nothing. Not even a little thing that had made his life worth living.

It wouldn't redeem him, he knew, but if he could do one good thing this school year, Draco thought that perhaps he wouldn't hate himself quite as much. If he could help one person, his life wouldn't be a complete waste. Who would let a Malfoy help them, though?

It was then that the mail station occurred to Draco. His name would mean nothing there, because no one would know they were writing to a Malfoy. There had to be someone he could help, even if it was just to let some girl spill her guts about how her boyfriend had ditched her. It wasn't much, but it was something. Perhaps it would even distract him from thinking about his impossible choice in every waking moment.

Maybe he could do something good with his miserable life.

.oO-Oo.

Draco climbed the stairs to the owlery, hands in his pockets, mulling over his mission and what a failure he was at life. Only a failure would have gotten himself into this bad a situation.

He approached the mail station, on the side with the open letters, and picked one up. He read it over. It was from a girl (presumably) talking about the party last night in the Ravenclaw common room. It was a very positive note, actually, except that she mentioned someone had stolen her shoes again. It didn't look like he could do this girl any good. He would keep his eyes open for shoes though. He rolled the parchment again and put it back.

The second letter he grabbed was from Ernie Macmillan (he had chosen to sign his name) complaining that he was bored. Well, if that was the full extent of what good he could do, looking for shoes and curing someone's boredom, Draco supposed he would. He had been hoping for something slightly - bigger - though. He rolled Macmillan's letter and put it back, opting to read a few more.

The next couple letters he read were of similar urgency. Fairly innocuous, not serious. Draco doubted that this would either distract him or ease his conscience. He sighed, and picked another letter to read. It was the last one he hadn't read, so it was either this one, or looking for some Ravenclaw's shoes.

Dear whomever, (this is so stupid)

My name is...no call me Id. I'm writing this because I am keep a promise to a friend. I promised that I would write down what's been going on, and that when it got to be too much.

Well, now is too much. I don't know how many more of these I can take. It just hurts too much. Why does it always have to be me? Why can't it be someone else for a change?

IS THERE ANYBODY LISTENING?! I just want to be left alone. This is too much!

I'm sorry. If you're reading this I shouldn't be taking this out on you. You don't even know me. Or who I am. If there is any good people out there, please. Please. I beg you. Help me. I know you don't know me, but please. I can't take it anymore. I, oh God, he's coming. No more. Please if your out there. Help ME!

Id

Draco nodded as he reread the letter a second time. This was the one he would answer. It was dated for that day, so there was a good chance the author would check back for a response soon. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and went to the Slytherin dorm so he could answer it properly.

.oO-Oo.

Later that evening, after supper, Draco snuck back to the owlery to drop his response on the other side of the mail station. It hadn't been hard to write his letter, and he was already feeling better for having taken this course of action. Perhaps he could sleep a bit better tonight, knowing that he was trying to do something good.

Dear Id,

It's not stupid, to use the mail station, and it's certainly not stupid that you keep your promise to your friend.

What is it, exactly, which has gotten to be too much? Trust me, I understand what you mean. The feelings can just overwhelm you, to the point where you feel like you'll suffocate. I'm here to listen (read?), and to help, but I'm not sure I count as a good person.

Who is coming? Is there a threat to you here, at school?

I hope to hear back from you soon.

The Monster in the Dark

A small notice appeared above Draco's rolled parchment, announcing that Id had a message left for him.


	2. The Monster in the Dark

Draco found himself thinking the rest of the night about Id and the letter. He was pleased with the effectiveness of the distraction, because, he realized, the Dark Lord hadn't crossed his mind all night.

He was lying on his bed, alone, looking up at the ceiling, although it wasn't quite time to turn in yet. He would check the mail station in the morning, and not before. While he might burn mental calories thinking about Id, he had no intention of being a pre-teen girl about this and hanging around the owlery, just waiting for a reply.

He began to wonder who Id could possibly be. A Slytherin? A Hufflepuff? God forbid, a Gryffindor? Could Id be one of his dorm mates, even? Whoever it was, Id sounded both scared and annoyed, and whatever his problem, Draco feared that it was actually a serious problem, not one about a relationship doomed to failure finally succumbing to the inevitable. It concerned him that someone who had as serious a problem as Id, whatever his problem actually was, didn't bring it to someone. Surely there was a teacher who could help him? Or even a friend? It puzzled and worried Draco that Id would write to the public mail station rather than bring it to a friend or a teacher.

It seemed Id did have at least one friend who cared about him - one who had made him promise to reach out if things "got to be too much." So maybe Id had gone to this friend, and he or she had determined the problem to be beyond what he or she could handle.

Then why do you think you can handle it, Draco? a small voice whispered.

Because I have to do something besides become a cold blooded killer, he replied.

He didn't know what he was going to be getting into, and he knew that. Whatever it was that he was getting into, though, it couldn't be nearly as bad as being a Death Eater, he figured. Nervously, he began to finger the outline of the Dark Mark on his left forearm.

One thing he was certainly grateful of in all this was the Snape's support. Snape, who also bore a Dark Mark, who, Draco suspected, would rather not. It wasn't anything Snape said, and it certainly wasn't anything Snape did. It was just a feeling he had. It was entirely possible, maybe even probable, that it was just wishful thinking, that he wanted someone to sympathize with his situation so much that he was willing to read something into a situation where nothing should be read. At the Death Eater meetings - Draco would always begin to think that perhaps he was mistaken, that Snape truly was a Death Eater like the best of them, a true follower of the Dark Lord. He would torture and kill the victims without any sign of remorse or hesitation.

It made Draco sick, to think of what happened at Death Eater meetings. How could anyone stand it? How could anyone be blind to the cruelty it took to act like that? Why had his father - and mother - ever gotten involved in it? Well, he supposed he could see his father getting involved. His father was pretty ruthless, at least about some things. His mother was always nice to him though. Maybe his mother had been sucked into it, something like he had. She was formerly a Black, after all, a family prominently involved in the Dark Arts and subsequently the Dark Lord. Upon marrying Lucius Malfoy, his mother had probably sealed her fate of always being involved with the Dark Lord, no matter what her personal opinions or preferences might be.

Draco remembered the Dark Lord scoffing at the idea of love at one point, calling it a weakness and a liability. Perhaps it was, if it made you do things that made you hate yourself after.

He didn't want to be a Death Eater. He didn't want to kill Dumbledore. He didn't want to torture and kill people. He didn't want to be a monster. But that was what he was turning into, a monster in the dark.

He knew he wasn't that convincing an actor. It was the hight of foolishness to even think of believing that the Dark Lord thought him a loyal servant. Why didn't the Dark Lord just kill him right away? It would have made things much simpler. Heck, maybe he could even be a martyr or something. "Draco Malfoy - trapped between a world of Light and Dark, dies for his convictions." Nah, that certainly wasn't going to happen.

He was so scared of dying. He'd even had a few panic attacks over the thought, when it would strike him with cold reality that he had no other choice than to die at some point. Everyone died, some earlier, some later, some with the grace of a hero, and some with the terror of a coward. Draco hoped he would be the later, and he knew he would be the coward.

But why wasn't he a corpse already? The Dark Lord had sifted through his mind multiple times - a very painful thing - and Draco was no master of Occlumency. He wasn't fool enough to believe that the Dark Lord didn't know he had reservations about serving him. He didn't actually believe the Dark Lord thought it was acceptable to torture and kill people.

The only idea Draco had as to why he was still alive was that this was his torture. Making him do the things that he least wanted to do, dangling his mother, even his father, over his head unless he did it. It might not be the typical physical torture of the meetings, but it was no less painful.

Maybe the Dark Lord didn't demand loyalty - maybe he just demanded predictability. Sure, Draco might have qualms with any number of things regarding the Death Eaters, but as long as the Dark Lord pushed his buttons in the right order, he would always do as commanded. So even if the Dark Lord knew he wasn't loyal, he also knew Draco would be dependable.

Draco wanted to vomit. He hated being manipulated like this. And the worst thing about it was that he knew he was being manipulated, and couldn't do anything about it. He could see his enemy's plans, like a net, fall into place and tie him down, but he couldn't run and he couldn't fight.

With those thoughts, Draco finally drifted off to sleep, his dreams a muddle of Dark Marks and letters from Id.

.oO-Oo.

Next morning, Draco's first thought was anticipation to see if Id had replied. He forced himself to take a shower and put on his uniform first, though. But not even stopping by the Great Hall, he rushed to the owlery. No one was around, which was lucky, because Draco was taking two or three steps a stride in his excitement, not a dignified thing for a Malfoy to do. He rushed to the mail station, and it didn't take him a moment to find the scroll addressed to "The Monster in the Dark." He grabbed the parchment and, without opening it, went back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

When he got there, Draco dished his plate with eggs, toast, and sausage, but didn't really pay attention to the food. He was absently eating as he unrolled the letter and read it.

The Monster in the Dark,

I have to say that I'm surprised that you read my letter. I didn't think anyone actually responded. It's nothing, really. I was just venting. What can I say? Everyone says I'm a liar. No one believes me. So why should you really care? I don't know you. What is it that you really want? Why is helping me so important, now? And how can you understand how I feel? You don't know anything about how I feel! Don't mock me! I am a real person!

Id

Draco's eyes narrowed at the letter. Well, obviously it was going to be harder to crack this riddle than asking a few simple questions. This was a challenge now, and Draco's curiosity was peaked. He was going to win Id's trust, and therefore his secrets, if it killed him. But how to gain the trust of someone you had never met? Who had never met you? As Id aptly pointed out, they didn't know each other, so what motivation could he give Id to tell him?

An idea struck Draco. Perhaps he couldn't give Id a motivation, properly speaking. But if he backed into it, Id might open up. Draco could write about himself and this might inspire Id to open up in return. A little bit of guilt involved, perhaps, if Id realized what he was doing.

Draco quickly pulled out a spare parchment and quill and began to sketch out a reply.

Dear Id,

You may have been surprised that someone actually responded, but you hoped it would happen. Why else would you have checked back so quickly? Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

A liar? It would be extremely stupid to bring this up now unless you're not. And especially since your reputation - whatever it may be - does not precede you in an anonymous letter, it adds to the evidence that you are, in fact, telling the truth - whatever it may be. Why do people think you're a liar? Is it an incredible story, one that can't be verified? Like Potter's story about -

Draco paused. He almost wrote "the Dark Lord" but that was what those who were either Death Eaters or close to Death Eaters called him. He didn't want to tip his hand to his identity, at least not yet.

Like Potter's story about You-Know-Who? Of course, the story has since been verified. Personally, I believed that story from the beginning, even if I kept my mouth shut at the time.

Your last litany of questions are actually quite closely related. Due to - difficulties - in my own life, I cannot explain everything in detail about myself. I'm a monster, and I don't want to be. I want to do something good this year. I want to help you because it will make me sleep better at night. I can know how you feel because sometimes - sometimes being a monster becomes too much, and I don't know what to do with myself. I suppose you could say that for the very reason I can understand is the reason why I've replied to you.

I had never intended to mock you. Perhaps I will not be able to understand everything, but we won't know for sure until I know more. My apologies if you thought I was mocking you - that was never my intention. The reality of your person is very apparent to me. I doubted much of anything put a real person would be able to write back to me!

Draco quickly scratched an "I'm teasing you" in parentheses, so that Id would read the last sentence in the joking manner in was intended.

You never did answer my question - are you in danger at school?

The Monster in the Dark

It took Draco the rest of breakfast to write out the letter, and when he finished, he realized he needed to run off to his first class, or he would be late. He quickly stuffed the reply in his bag and determined to make a detour to the mail station before lunch to deliver it.


	3. Alchemist

Draco's life became increasingly absorbed with the missives between himself and Id. He was determined to find out about this strange student if it was the last thing he did.

What Draco was acutely aware of, though, was that, just like he had no obligation to write to Id, Id had no obligation to write to him. If, at any point, he crossed the line with Id, this anonymous person could just not reply, and then he would never know who Id was or what was troubling him or her.

Draco suspected Id was a boy, just on the grounds of the wording. It was too strongly worded to be a girl, unless the girl was particularly boyish to begin with. Maybe the Granger girl would write a message like that. She spent enough time with boys that their writing style probably rubbed off on her. There were a couple other girls like that too, but statistically, if the patterns held true, Id was a boy.

The next morning, Draco rose, showered and dressed, like the previous morning, and also now in his routine, he checked the mail station, expecting a reply, which he found. He took it to the hall to read. This would become his new morning ritual, as would replying over breakfast, to drop the letter off at lunch, and to check back the next morning.

The Monster in the Dark

Who the hell do you think you are?! You think this is funny?! THIS IS MY LIFE! You high and mighty people think that you can just come and rule over everything and everyone and think that if they do a little charity work then they are absolved from any wrong doing. Well, let me get this straight for you right now. I AM NOT YOUR CHARITY CASE! I am not here to help you sleep at night. That's not my job. So screw you and screw your charity. I don't need it. I don't even know why I'm still writing you.

I'm tired. I'm just so tired. People are all the same. No one wants you. They just want to use you. I'm just a used up idiot. Yeah, that's right, my name is IDIOT. Because that's what I am; an idiot. Well, you want to know something about me? I tell you. I have people that are suppose to care about me, never lift a finger to help me. Not even with...no. I'm not going there. You don't care.

Then I have people who don't even like me, said they don't like me, and do more for me than the ones who are supposed to love me.

URGH!

I'm just tired. I just want this all to end, or stop. I just want this over. I just want to sleep and never wake up.

Forget about me. (everybody else does)

Idiot

Draco blinked several times at the letter, and reread it at least twice. This was becoming a matter of utmost delicacy very quickly. If he said one wrong word at this point, he was sure his correspondent would not reply.

Idiot? Id? Really? Draco had dismissed the name as being a reference to the instinctive part of the human psyche, discovered by that wizard named Freud. Perhaps there was still some connection between this person's id and his use of that pen name, Draco mused. He certainly wasn't going to address his letters to Id anymore, though. And he was going to tell this person such. He would just have to come up with a new pen name, if Id couldn't come up with something more flattering than that.

Dear

Draco spent long and hard trying to think of an appropriate yet not insulting pen name for Id. He was particularly amused by the idea "National Insecurity" but that seemed to be too much a dig at Id's already fragile self-esteem.

Dear Alchemist (Id),

I refuse to use your chosen pen name just on principle. I compromised to putting it in parentheses so that you know this letter is for you. You are most certainly not an idiot. Who told you that you were? Your parents? A teacher? Both? Well, parents and teachers say those things, and they're not true. It doesn't excuse it, but not everything your parents say is true. Sometimes parents are wrong. I've always liked the word "alchemist." It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?

*sigh* An attempt at humor (because I gather that that is what you are upset about) does not mean that I don't take you seriously. I'm not a fool, much as you may take me for one. I know that a good deed doesn't cancel out a bad one. But a bad deed doesn't cancel out a good one either. I'm not looking for redemption. I'm not sure it's possible.

Now, as far as the issue of this being charity, it is most certainly not. If you read my reason for responding to your letter, it was a very selfish reason. Charity is entirely noble and unselfish. Therefore, you can rest assured this isn't charity. If it were charity, I would have said something like "Because I want to make the world a better place" or some rubbish like that. As far as your obligation to help me is concerned, you're absolutely right. You have no obligation to help me, and I don't expect you to. I don't want pity, and I doubt you do either. If you choose not to write, that is your decision, but I hope you don't choose that. For some reason, I actually kind of like you.

Yeah, people are jerks. People use each other all the time, and it doesn't get any better apparently. At least that's what I'm finding out. I'm sorry to hear that you're dealing with that. Not fun. But hey, not literally everyone is like that. There's a few good people out there - I think. You just have to find them. You said you have a friend - the one who made you promise to write when it got to be too much. Isn't he/she a good person? Obviously he/she cares about you, if he/she made you promise.

You know, just because someone is supposed to care for you doesn't mean they will. I gather from what you wrote, you're no stranger to that thought. Well, neither am I. That's when you find someone who does care, and you hold on for dear life. When you've found someone who does give a crap about you, don't ever let that person go. I found someone who gave a crap about me, and, while I might be a pretty good situation myself right now, if it weren't for him, I'd be in a bigger one.

Liking and loving are two different things. Is it possible that these people who don't like you actually do love you?

I need you to answer this question, and answer it honestly - are you truly suicidal? Or are you trying to find a way to express yourself?

You have also completely ignored a previous question (for a second time) and I intend to keep asking it until you answer. Are you in danger?

Give me one good reason why I should forget about you. Everyone else forgetting is, in fact, a reason why I should not. Remember, people are stupid. I would wager a bet that they've forgotten someone pretty important, then, if they've forgotten about you. Your friend doesn't seem to have forgotten either.

The Monster in the Dark


	4. The Power of Fear

Draco felt his Dark Mark burn red hot, a summons to a meeting. He felt sick to his stomach, but knew he had to go anyway. There was no benefit in not showing up when the Dark Lord called him, because he was easily traceable with the branding on his arm.

He immediately rushed to Snape's office, knowing that his professor had felt the same familiar pain and they could floo together to the meeting. It would be less conspicuous if he used Snape's floo rather than the one in the Slytherin common room. While Draco was sure most of his house harbored some suspicion as to his involvement with the Death Eaters, they didn't need any more confirmation than they already had.

He knocked on Snape's office door, and without waiting for Snape to respond, slipped in. The office was chilly, as usual, and dark. Snape was standing by the fire pulling his cloak around him.

"Hello, Draco," he said softly. Draco didn't meet Snape's eyes and simply nodded his return. Wordlessly, Snape put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco flinched, but Snape didn't say anything, not this time. Snape threw the floo powder into the fire and called out their destination. They stepped through the floo and appeared in a gloomy stone dungeon, not his own, Draco noted. Snape still had his arm around him protectively, for which Draco was grateful. He felt a little bit safer for his professor's support.

"Looking after the boy, are you, Severus?" Draco jumped at the sound of the Dark Lord's voice, sneering at him and his teacher, as he sat in nothing short of a throne.

"He's my student," Severus replied calmly. "Of course I look after him. To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

"Bella has found us quite a prize," the Dark Lord said, nodding his noseless face towards Bellatrix who looked giddy with sick apprehension. As if on cue, two masked Death Eaters brought a tied and cowed figure into the fire lit room. The prisoner was stumbling forward, and was thrown to the stone floor at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Who, my Lord?" Snape asked, his voice bored.

"Always curious to the identity of the prisoners," the Dark Lord mused. "It's always your first question."

"I prefer to know who we are about to torture," Snape replied, arching an eyebrow. "It makes each experience unique and knowing a person's identity allows one to torture so much more effectively."

It was comments like this that which made Draco wonder just how cooperative Snape was with the Death Eaters. Either he was the best actor Draco would ever have the honor to know, or he was just as evil as the rest of the Death Eaters. Possibly both were true.

"Of course those are excellent reasons, Severus," the Dark Lord replied. "This is just a Muggle though. I believe someone said his name was Michael Ross. But that is beside the point. He is a homeless vagabond, not even appreciated by the Muggles. He will not be missed. We can rest assured that we will be safe in having our fun with him." Snape nodded at this, but didn't vocalize any reaction.

Draco felt extremely sick at this point. He'd been forced to watch the slow torture and execution of helpless Muggles before, and he suffered nightmares for weeks after. The Death Eaters knew no bounds on the extent of their cruelty. Draco, of course, had little tolerance for Muggles, and he would readily admit he despised them, but that didn't mean he wanted to revel in their pain. They were still human after all.

"Bella," the Dark Lord said, and Draco's aunt jumped at the ready as soon as her name was called. "I believe you can start us off tonight, since you brought him to us."

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you!" Bella exclaimed, clapping her hands like a small child. "Crucio!" she called, causing the Muggle to scream and writhe in agony, which seemed to only further her gleeful laughter. Draco tried to not watch. He cast his gaze upon a pebble on the floor as he began to push it around with his toe, listening to the Muggle beg for death. He still stood by Snape, and he tried to hide himself in his professor's shadow, hoping that everyone would forget about him and he could go back to Hogwarts.

"Severus," the Dark Lord said, "I believe it's time for you to take a turn and leave Draco. He's almost of age. He can stand on his own."

"Of course, my Lord," Snape replied with a gracious bow. Snape stepped close to the victim and pointed his wand lazily at the man who lay panting on the floor. Wordlessly, he cast what Draco assumed to be a Crucio. Snape looked bored with what he was doing and released the spell. He sighed.

"You don't look you're enjoying yourself nearly as much as dear Bella was," the Dark Lord said to Snape.

"Cold revenge is never as fulfilling as mad sadism," Snape replied. "Perhaps Bella would be better suited to this."

"No," the Dark Lord said thoughtfully as his snake-like eyes drifted towards Draco. "I think it's time for our newest Death Eater to try. He's been watching from the shadows long enough. Don't you agree, Severus?"

"If that is your wish, of course, my Lord," Snape replied. "I believe Bella would relish it more than Draco though."

"Bella can find another Muggle if she wishes to have more fun," the Dark Lord dismissed casually. Snape nodded deferentially and stepped back to the shadows, next to Draco, where he laid his hand on Draco's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly, or at least what Draco thought was reassuringly. Then, with a gentle nudge, Snape pushed Draco into the light before the Dark Lord.

"Do show me what you can do," the Dark Lord said, amused at Draco's clear hesitation.

"Cru-crucio," Draco stammered, trying to muster the strength to say the spell. A pitiful point of light shot from his wand, when it hit the Muggle, he just moaned, but didn't have any other reaction. Draco immediately looked to see what the Dark Lord's reaction was. It couldn't be good, he was sure. Instead, the Dark Lord's expression was impassive.

"You have to mean an unforgivable!" his aunt screamed from the other side. "You can't be half hearted about it. You have to mean it!"

"But I can't mean it!" Draco screamed back. "I mean - " He looked up at the Dark Lord again.

"Draco, you must learn to cast this curse," he said. "You have delayed long enough. You also haven't been particularly successful in your mission."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Draco stammered next. "I've been trying. I have. It's just not working yet. Dumbledore will be dead by the end of the school year, I promise."

"Perhaps you can stay my wrath on your ineptitude if you learn to cast a good Crucio," the Dark Lord mused. Draco swallowed, unsure just how wrathful the Dark Lord would be. He steadied his wand again, and said the incantation. The result was no better than the first time, though.

"I'm sorry!" Draco screamed. The Dark Lord sighed and flicked his wand at Draco, who would have fallen and hit his head on the stone floor had Snape not rushed forward to grab the twitching boy at the last moment. Still in the throws of his own Crucio, Snape laid him gentle on the floor and backed away. Draco was vaguely aware that Snape caught him, and through his own agony, hoped that Snape wouldn't also be punished for having saved him a nasty concussion. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the pain was gone, and Draco lay gasping on the floor. He propped himself up on his hands.

"I'm sorry," Draco repeated between ragged breaths.

"I don't think you understand just how serious this is," the Dark Lord said, standing up and crouching next to Draco. He ran a chalk white hand through Draco's hair. Draco grimaced and flinched. "I want Dumbledore dead. Soon. Not at the end of the school year when you've finally decided to make up your mind on this."

"Please don't make me," Draco whimpered. "Please, I'll do anything. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't want to be a monster."

"What a disappointment you are to your parents," the Dark Lord mused as he cupped Draco's face in his hand. Draco shuddered. "Let me put it in terms you can understand, Draco. You will cast the Crucio on the Muggle, after a rest, of course, tonight, or I will simply end you now."

"What? My Lord!" Draco gasped. "Surely - "

"You are not producing on your mission," the Dark Lord said as he left Draco's side and sat in his throne again. "You are almost useless to me. Why shouldn't I kill you?"

"I'll do it!" Draco agreed, standing up, much faster than he should have, and he felt dizzy as his vision went out, and for the second time that night, Snape caught him.

"Rest," the Dark Lord instructed. "In fifteen minutes, Severus, bring the boy around, ready to cast the curse to save his life."

"Of course, my Lord," Snape replied. Snape scooped him up, like a little child, and brought him to a far corner of the dungeon and set him down. His dizziness had passed by then, and Draco was feeling some better. His hands still shook, whether from fear or residual pain, he didn't know.

"Draco," Snape hissed at him as he gave him a potion. Draco drank it without question, and his hands stilled.

"I'm sorry, sir," Draco murmured. "How can I cast it? Please help me!" Snape hesitated a moment, and if Draco were looking at him, he would have seen concern in Snape's eyes.

"Like your aunt said, you must mean the spell," Snape said quietly. "Why you mean it is beside the point. Focus on the fact that the Dark Lord has threatened your life when you're casting it."

"That will work?" Draco asked, hopefully.

"It should," Snape replied. "It has worked before, for others."

"Alright," Draco said, standing up. "I think I'm ready now."

"I'm sorry," Snape whispered, almost silently. Draco shrugged, unable to say anything in response for the lump in his throat. Draco marched back to the rest of the Death Eaters, cold determination in his eyes as for a third time he pointed his wand at the helpless Muggle. He took a deep breath and steeled his will, focusing on the fear that he had if he were killed tonight.

"Crucio!" The Muggle screamed in contorted agony, and Draco held the spell, impassively watching. What seemed like an eternity passed.

"That's enough," the Dark Lord finally said, and Draco gratefully released the spell. "Kill him."

"My Lord?" Draco replied.

"Kill him. Show me you have it in you to kill Dumbledore. I won't have you hesitating at the last minute when you've finally found a way to corner the old fool." Draco glanced at Snape who simply gazed back at him. He received no signal from his professor and he was lost without it. "Do it now, Draco, or I will still kill you."

"Yes, my Lord," Draco swallowed as his hand began to shake again.

"Use the Killing Curse," the Dark Lord instructed. "Don't waste your time on anything less than that." Draco bit his lip and concentrated on his fear.

"Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot out from his wand. It collided with the Muggle who slumped, lifeless, on the hard stone floor. Draco dropped his wand in horror. What had he done? What had he done?

"Good job, Draco," the Dark Lord commended from his throne, but Draco barely heard him over the clamor in his head. He barely felt Snape come up behind him and put both hands on his shoulders as he allowed Draco to lean against him. He barely heard Snape request to take him back to Hogwarts, and he barely heard the Dark Lord agree.

Snape steered him towards the floo and brought him back to his office. Draco fell in a heap on the floor as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" he gasped. "I'm a monster."


	5. The Ethical Totem Pole

"Draco," Snape said, his voice actually surprisingly gentle. "I'm sorry." Draco began to dry heave and Snape summoned an old cauldron and Draco gratefully leaned over the edge and vomited the contents of his stomach into the rusty container. After completing that task, and several dry heaves later, Draco felt his wave of nausea pass. He rose cautiously, shaking all over, and refused to look at Snape.

He couldn't bare to look at the man, his mentor really, after what he had done. It was an act of cowardice, he knew, but he was a coward. If he had been brave, he would have been sorted in Gryffindor. The thought was almost enough to make him duck back over the cauldron. If he were Potter, now, he'd have stood tall and proud and told the Dark Lord to go take a long walk off a short pier. Potter was brave and righteous. He, Draco, on the other hand, was nothing but a coward and a monster. Snape must have seen the dark look cross his face, because at that moment, the man began to speak.

"Draco, you're not a monster," he said softly. "Contrary to what you said earlier." Oh, yes, he had said that.

"Yeah, I am," Draco muttered.

"You're not!" Snape replied urgently, not loudly though, for which Draco was grateful. He would have fallen apart, he thought, if someone had yelled at him now.

"You saw what happened," Draco said bitterly. "I killed someone."

"You're right that I saw what happened," Snape sighed. "You are what you make yourself, and if you don't make yourself a monster, you won't be."

"I killed someone."

"They made you do it," Snape reasoned. "He would have died anyway. Someone would have killed him. If not you, your aunt. He was a lost soul from the moment they picked him up. Try not to feel too badly about it, Draco. I'm so sorry. He was dead from before you saw him. The Dark Lord would likely have drawn out his suffering even more if you had not been there to kill him. Try to take some consolation in that; you made his passing easier."

"Is that how you justify this to yourself?" Draco rasped, turning away from Snape.

"Yes," Snape whispered softly.

"Does it work?" he choked out.

"No," Snape admitted even more quietly. "I'm sorry." Snape stepped close to Draco and laid what was supposed to be a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Draco shouted as he whirled on Snape. He eyes were almost spilling over with tears, but sheer determination was keeping them back.

"I'm sorry," Snape repeated, holding his hands up in a peace offering. "I was only trying to help."

"You can't help me!" Draco screamed. "You can't make me feel better! I should be the dead one right now! I'm nothing but a stinking coward and a monster! I should have said no!"

"Draco, in the pressure of the moment, it's not always that easy," Snape said, his tone still calm.

"I should be dead now!"

"Survivor's guilt," Snape dismissed. "You'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it!"

"I'm sorry," Snape repeated for how many times that night Draco couldn't remember.

"Not your fault," Draco muttered as he rushed towards the door out of Snape's office. He just wanted to out from under the man's gaze.

"Draco, don't go doing anything you'll regret!" Snape called after him. Draco paused for a moment.

"I won't," he replied. "I promise."

.oO-Oo.

It was almost morning as it was, Draco noticed. He could catch a few hours of sleep, hopefully, before breakfast, and then classes. He was exhausted, and even though his conscience was far from leaving him alone at the moment, his sleep-deprived brain was able to shut his conscience off long enough to fall into bed into unconsciousness. He had had the presence of mind to take a dreamless sleep potion before falling asleep though. He couldn't afford nightmares tonight, not with only a precious few hours of sleep at all that night.

Next morning, he woke to the sounds of his dorm mates preparing themselves for the day. He dressed and showered as quickly as he could before any of his dorm mates could ask any questions. He thought they had learned by now to keep him out of things, but he couldn't be too sure. He'd tried to be a bastard to everyone this year. It was safer that way.

Well, everyone except Alchemist. Thinking of which, Draco made his usual detour to the mail station, hoping to find a letter there. He needed a letter. And he found one.

The Monster in the Dark

I am so sorry. I am so ashamed of myself. You have done nothing to deserve that. I shouldn't have yelled. I'm not really angry at what you said. And I knew that it was a joke. I- I just had a really bad day. And when I read your letter, it was just the final straw.

You see, I'm not a good person. I'm not an Alchemist. I AM an idiot. I am Id. It was very nice of you to want to change my name, but after the last letter, there is no way I can accept that name, Alchemist. It has power behind it. It means strength. Two things right now, that I do not have. I am not a good person. And the way that I treated you shows that. If you don't ever want to send me any more missives I will completely understand. You want to know something, the same friend who told me to start writing the letters in the first place got angry with me when they saw the letter that I sent you. They didn't tell me that they read it until after I sent it.

After my ears stopped ringing, I felt so bad.

So to end this here and now, no I am not suicidal, but I have thought about it. I mean so much will be all done and over with if I just die.

And two, yes I am in danger. My danger is more awful than you can imagine (or maybe you can).

I just want this war to be over. I just want someone to love me for me and not what I'm suppose to stand for. I just- I guess I just want to have a normal year at school.

I hope that you write back. But if not I completely understand.

Idiot. (sorry I just can't call my self that. I AM an idiot to hurt someone who is only trying to help me.)

Draco, still short on sleep and as emotionally wounded as he still was from the previous night, held the letter in his hands and felt himself begin to lose control as he reread it, because it seemed that Alchemist was under some impression that he, Draco, was better than what he had just described about himself. That anyone, even a stranger, could still think well enough of him to apologize was what touched Draco deeply. He quickly pulled out his quill and parchment, because of course he was going to reply.

Dear Alchemist,

I will continue to call you Alchemist. If anyone is the strong one here, it's you. You would never have apologized if you knew me in real life, I'm sure. No one would apologize to me, not sincerely. I neither deserve it nor desire it. But you did apologize, unnecessary though it was. I mean, that has a strength in it, doesn't it? I'm not sure I've ever apologized to someone. Rest assured that your non-existent offense is forgiven. Tell your friend not to fret over it, and that they should apologize for getting angry with you. It wasn't worth getting angry about.

Now, honestly, if we're going to compete for a place on the bottom of the ethical totem pole, I would advise you not compete with me. I will wager anything that I'm a worse person than you.

I had a bad day yesterday too. A person died. It was my fault. I don't think you can compare any lapse in ethics you've ever had to killing someone. Believe me when I say that between the two of us, you're the good one.

Well, try not to kill yourself. I'm sure your friend would be pretty upset if you did that. Okay? You have at least one friend who cares. That's more than I have.

There are different kinds of danger. Mental, emotional, physical, spiritual - at least one other kind I can think of. Let's go with the idea that I can imagine your danger, until we prove otherwise. What is the nature of your danger? Is there a specific someone who is targeting you?

You and me both. I'm tired of this war too. Can't anyone see what it's doing to us? If nothing else, I wish the mothers could find some solidarity and stop the war. There's children involved - on both sides. You know that's what happened in Ireland when the fighting got so bad that they were bombing a thing called a school bus. That's a metal box that moves around to take Muggles places. It's really bizarre. And bombs are a thing that explodes. It's kind of like a spell, I guess. Maybe you know more about Muggles than I do. That adult I told you about - the one who gave a crap about my life - told me this story. But anyway, children were traveling in them, and both sides were killing the children. And then the mothers got together and decided to put a stop to all the stupid fighting.

I suppose my mother would have to love me first though. You never did tell me who called you an idiot. My father called me that too. Making a mistake doesn't make you an idiot though. I suppose making a mistake just makes you human. You had a bad day, and you needed to vent. That's fine and if you ever need to vent again, I'll listen.

Thanks for writing back. It's been one beacon of light for me today. It was one of those mornings were you wake up and everything is worse than when you fell asleep.

My apologies. I just noticed how long winded I've been. I didn't mean to take up so much of your time. And it's almost time for class, I see, and I haven't touched the food, though I can't say I want to. I hope your day is more pleasant than mine.

The Monster in the Dark


	6. Detention

Draco quietly entered the Defense classroom. He was dreading this moment, because he'd have to face Snape after having stormed out on him last night. He hoped Snape wouldn't be out for his blood.

Ah, and there was Mr. Golden-Boy-Who-Lived himself, Draco sneered.

"Hello, Potter," Draco spat as he walked to the other side of the room, but he stood face to face with Potter when the other boy stood. "Ready to get your guts splattered all over the wall?"

"Get lost, Malfoy," Potter shot back. "You don't even know how much better this room would look with your guts as decoration." Draco internally winced, but he had asked for it, he supposed. Antagonizing Potter actually was a stress reliever for him. Few people could bring out the smart, cutting remarks the way Potter could. But before he could come up with another witty comeback, Snape blew into the classroom.

"Potter," Snape said softly, but not less threateningly, "sit down this moment and quit provoking Mr. Malfoy." Potter sighed dramatically, but complied with the order. Snape's eyes flashed as he glared at Potter. Draco quickly sat in his usual seat in the back of the classroom.

"Today will be a practical lesson," Snape drawled from the front of the classroom where he paced back and forth. "The Headmaster has given me permission to teach you a curse - extremely useful - which is the sister curse to the Cruciatus.

"It has not been declared an Unforgivable due to its lack of long term effects like the Cruciatus. Whereas prolonged exposure to a Cruciatus will leave you a drooling idiot," Snape's eyes flicked momentarily to Longbottom, "prolonged exposure to this curse will do nothing other than extend your agony. In many ways it is a much more - merciful - curse, and it can easily be disguised as a Cruciatus if done wordlessly."

"What is the purpose of learning this?" Granger's hand shot up as she asked the question. Snape sneered at her.

"It is useful when you wish to convince your enemies you are that ruthless, while either not wishing lasting effects upon your victim or not wishing to land in Azkaban." Snape looked at him, Draco, momentarily, but Draco dropped his gaze and began to furiously take notes. "Now, if there are no more ridiculous questions, I will begin a demonstration with a colleague of mine."

Snape drew his wand and dramatically blasted the door open. If there was one thing Draco could take away from listening to Snape's classes, it was presentation. No one had presentation quite like Snape. Of course, the whole class wanted to know which professor would have agreed to help with a demonstration like that. Draco grimaced when McGonagall walked through the door. It made sense when Draco thought about it. As far as getting along went, Snape seemed to be able to tolerate McGonagall more than some of the other professors. She was a skilled witch and fairly open minded. Plus, Draco suspected she a member of the Order of the Phoenix, so if Dumbledore had given Snape permission to teach this, McGonagall would not only have had to do what her boss ordered, but her superior in the resistance too.

Potter and his gang seemed to relax a bit in her presence.

"Professor McGonagall has agreed to help me demonstrate this curse," Snape continued. "Like an unforgivable, you have to mean this spell." Once again his eyes fell on Draco. "So I will pair you up today with someone you will be most likely to mean such a spell with. Potter, Mr. Malfoy!" Draco had seen that one coming as soon as Snape announced his philosophy for pairing them up. And honestly, if Potter thought that Draco enjoyed this pairing anymore than he did, he was sorely mistaken. The necessity to perform well had just skyrocketed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Snape continuing to call out obnoxious pairings.

"Well?" Snape snapped. "What are you waiting for? Find your partners!"

Draco found Potter with little difficulty and the two of them eyed each other warily.

"Before you do anything," Snape continued when all the students were in position, "watch, while Professor McGonagall casts the spell on me. You will watch wand motions and listen to her incantation. I don't plan on undergoing this more than strictly necessary." He stood glowering at his students for a moment and then tossed his wand on his desk. He faced McGonagall and signaled her he was ready.

McGonagall raised her wand and nodded at him.

"Angoro!" she screamed as waved her wand in an S formation, bringing it up sharply at the end. Snape screwed his eyes shut and leaned against his desk, but he never let out a sound at the torment. He raised his hand slightly, and McGonagall stopped the curse.

"So get to it!" Snape shouted at them. "You saw the spell. Professor McGonagall will help you if you need help." Then he added to her, more quietly, though Draco heard, "If you need another demonstration, let me know. I just need to sit down for a moment."

"Of course, Severus," she replied.

"So, Potter," Draco taunted, turning to his opponent. "Scared yet?"

"We had this conversation in second year," Potter said coldly. "You wish." Draco didn't waste any time getting down to business. He focused on his long established rivalry with Potter, his jealousy of the boy, and his anger, fear, and guilt from the night previous. He knew he was capable of casting such a curse. The fact that he still lived that day proved it.

"Angoro!" Draco screamed and a shot of light left his wand. Potter stepped out of the way and it hit the wall. The whole class stopped to watch how this would finish.

"Really, Malfoy," Potter drawled, and Draco suddenly realized it was an imitation of Snape. "What sort of a pathetic display was that? Can't the heir to the Malfoy estate do any better than that?" The two were so focused on each other that they didn't see Snape get up from where he was resting to come over to them.

"Watch me," Draco hissed in reply. "Angoro!" Potter screamed and fell to his knees. "Expelliarmus!" Any hope Potter had of a countercurse flew out of his hand with his wand. "Immobulus!" Potter found his couldn't move. "Flipendo!" Potter flipped over on his back, still unable to move. "Incarcerous!" Ropes grew up from the ground and tied Potter down. Draco would have gone on with his list of incantations against Potter, who was now on his back, writhing and screaming, his wand useless next to him on the floor, except that Snape, who was closer than his colleague, chose to intervene at that moment.

"Finite incantem!" he shouted and all of Draco's spells were cut short. Draco was brought out of his delirium of anger, and realized that no good could come to him from the look on Snape's face. Snape stepped over to Potter and eyed him coldly. Potter, who had regained mobility, cringed away from Snape's proximity.

"Goading Mr. Malfoy and mocking a teacher, Potter?" Snape's soft voice came. Potter looked shocked for a moment, speechless.

"I - It was just - " Potter stammered, once he was on his feet and he backed up a step.

"Detention," Snape sighed and turned away from the situation.

"And you're just going to let Mr. Malfoy off?" McGonagall said, astonished. Snape turned, looked at her, but didn't reply. His expression was unreadable.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm a professor here," McGonagall continued, entirely unnecessarily, "so I will assign you a detention. You will serve your detention with Professor Snape with Mr. Potter tonight. Severus, you will treat them the same for once."

"You can't do that!" Snape shouted at her.

"I'm the deputy headmistress!" she reminded him, equally loudly. "Albus will listen to me if you would rather we go to him about this!"

"Fine," Snape hissed at her. "You have no idea what's best for my students, but fine!"

.oO-Oo.

Class had finished without any more incidents. At least nothing major. But Draco still did have a detention that night, with Potter and Snape. He internally groaned at the thought of just how horrible that was going to be. He was sure it would be something truly horrible like having to talk to Potter nicely. His only hopeful thought was that Snape hated Potter as much as he did.

He got to Snape's office and knocked. This time he waited for an answer, and Snape opened the door. Draco looked over his shoulder and saw Potter sprinting down the hallway. At least Snape didn't have to answer the door twice, Draco thought.

Wordlessly, Snape eyed both of them with a disgusted look on his face and closed the door after they had both entered.

"Draco, you may begin writing an essay on why losing your temper may prove fatal someday and ways you will learn to control your temper," he said coldly. "Potter, wash out the cauldrons." He gestured to a pile of at least a dozen gooed up cauldrons.

"What about treating us the same?" Potter challenged. No, no, no, you don't challenge Snape when he has that look on his face, Draco thought, his eyes widening some. What was Potter thinking?

"I am treating you the same," Snape replied, more calmly than Draco thought possible. "If Draco's last name were Potter, he would be scrubbing cauldrons too." Draco quickly ducked his head to grab a parchment and quill from his bag before he would have to meet Potter's inevitable gaze.

He saw what Snape was doing, at least for him. If he lost his temper around Death Eaters, it would be a fatal mistake. He would have to learn how to take goading from anyone and everyone or he would quickly end up dead. Draco glued his eyes to his paper and began to write. As his quill made annoying scratching sounds on the paper, he could hear Potter scrubbing at the cauldrons.

Once in a while Draco risked a glance at Potter, and saw that the cauldrons were some of the worst possible. The goo was all over the outside and the insides of them, and he could see that it was half hardened as well. Some of those cauldrons were big enough that Potter pulled them on their sides and crawled inside to get a better angle on the goo. Potter was careful to always leave one foot outside the cauldron though to make sure it didn't go rolling away with him inside. Perhaps Potter had learned that the hard way, Draco thought.

This whole detention was clearly unfair, Draco realized and shrugged it off. It wasn't his fault and there wasn't anything he could do about it really. He might as well finish his essay. He had plans he needed to work on and enact before tomorrow's sun set.

When Snape dismissed both of them, Draco noticed Snape slip Potter a vial of potion. No words, no explanation, but Draco thought it looked like a pain relieving potion, perhaps with a couple other potions mixed in. Draco was relieved that Potter wouldn't have to suffer longer from any effects his curses may have left on the other boy's person.


	7. What Would You Do if I Killed Myself?

Draco had a plan, and by the end of the day, it would be set in motion, and no turning back. Not even the Dark Lord was going to be able to stop this, and that was a large part of the beauty, Draco thought. He had not made mention of this to anyone, but someone should know. That someone would be Alchemist, the only student to have actually spoken to him without prejudice the whole semester. Not that he actually deserved to be treated well at the hands of his peers. God knew he never treated them well, but sometimes it might be nice to have a "Good morning" or a sincere "How are you?"

The blond boy picked up the letter from Alchemist and went to breakfast.

The Monster in the Dark

To know that you still consider me an Alchemist after the way I treated you means a lot to me. I don't deserve it. I don't know what happened with you, why you feel that your day, week, month, year is more worse than mine, and right now, I'm too tired to even go back and forth between 'who's got the worse life' game. So I'll end that right here and say it's a draw. We're both screwed. I have had a day like no other. I was in a pain that I can't describe. The hurt that was going through me from the top of my head to the soles of my feet. But, I guess I deserved that. For everything I've done, I guess it's atonement for all the hurt I've caused others. I knew I shouldn't have egged him on, especially with the Professors there, but I couldn't stop myself.

But deep down I was glad that it happened. It kept him away from me for tonight. Other things came up and I couldn't go with him. At least I'll rest easier tonight. Now all I have to do is worry about tomorrow.

Thank you for giving me another chance.

I feel like I am making this one sided. I vented to you. It's only fair if you vent to me as well. Maybe we can help each other out.

Who knows, we may even become friends.

Alchemist (Idiot)

So it was likely his correspondent was in his year, in his defense class, or at least that would make sense considering what the (very painful) effects of their lesson the previous day had been. That still left a good number of students though. Ah, well, it really didn't matter what Alchemist's identity was. Nothing mattered at this point, and Draco felt more at peace than he had in a long time. He was free. He pulled out his quill and began writing.

Dear Alchemist,

Let me begin with my condolences on your day. I will agree that the sixth year defense class wasn't an easy one, but Professor Snape had his reasons for teaching that curse. (It's the only thing of consequence that happened yesterday to cause anyone that kind of pain.) If you'll notice, he didn't subject us to anything he wasn't willing to undergo himself. Professor McGonagall cast the curse on him before any of us cast it on each other. There are lots of teachers who wouldn't do that for us. In a backhanded way, it really was for our betterment that we learn it.

I would argue with your statement that you deserved to have that curse cast at you, but I'm also too tired to argue about it. I'm glad that whatever your plight is, you didn't have to worry about it last night. Best of luck with resolving it.

I don't think there's anything you can do to help me, but thank you for your offer. There's something I need to tell you.

Draco paused, unsure how to continue.

It's not right that I'm alive. I was given a choice two nights ago, kill or be killed. I chose to kill an innocent man to protect my own life and I shouldn't have done that. I should have done the right thing and died that night. Well, I'm going to fix that. I'm going to be forced to kill again, Alchemist, and I won't be able to stand up like that. I'm not that strong.

This will be for the best. I'm going to jump from the astronomy tower after classes today. Not that attending classes is very important if I'm going to die today anyway, but I think it's because I want to see one of the teachers one last time.

I guess I'm telling you this because I have to tell someone, and I don't have anyone else. You're already my friend. I don't want you to feel sad or guilty about this though. You've given me something to look forward to every day (our letters) and you've been nicer than most to me. On my list of reasons not to do this, you've been the top reason.

Don't forget that you're not an idiot, please. There's teachers who will help you. Sometimes they're the most unlikely ones, but they'll help if you just ask them. Rely on your friend.

I just have one favor to ask of you. Since there will be only one student jumping off the astronomy tower this afternoon, you will know who I am by sunset. I only ask that at my funeral, you get up and make a statement about me. Mention the letters. Tell them that I didn't want to be who I was. I might have been a monster but I didn't want that. I would like it if at least one person says the truth about me there.

Of course, you don't have to do that, if you don't want to. It won't matter, not really. I'll be dead, and I won't know or care what you do.

Thank you for having spent your time with me. It's been wonderful.

The Monster in the Dark

Draco signed the letter with his pen name and folded it carefully. Without eating any food, he rose and went to his first class.

.oO-Oo.

Draco stood at the top of the astronomy tower and looked over the edge. It was a dizzying height. Did he really want to do this? He ran his fingers over the rough, cold stone, running through the pros and cons of his plan one last time.

Cons were that Alchemist might be worse off without him. He was scared of dying. He didn't really want to die. He wanted to have a full, long life, marry, have children.

Pros were there the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to control him anymore. He couldn't be threatened, whether with his own life or his family's lives, into doing anything he didn't want to do. He would never have to kill or be killed again. He wouldn't be responsible for Dumbledore's death. He wouldn't have anything more to do with this stupid, stupid war.

You know, maybe having a Malfoy die over this was something that would wake the world up some. Maybe there'd be some good come out of it. His death would likely be well-publicized. If Alchemist did make a speech at his funeral, the world would know why he did it. The Death Eaters would even know more details. Maybe the other mothers would understand that their children might feel the same way, and they would put a stop to this insanity.

The cold air whipped his blond hair into his eyes, and he brushed it back with his hand. He was steeling his will to jump. A soft pop next to him caught his attention and Draco looked at the floor next to his feet. A roll of parchment had appeared there, with the small banner that read "The Monster in the Dark."

So Alchemist had gotten the letter and was clever enough to find a way to send the letter directly. Interesting. It would save time always side-tracking to the mail station. Ah, but it actually didn't matter. Neither of them would side-tracking there any time soon, he thought. But he should at least do Alchemist the courtesy of reading the letter. Draco bent over and picked it up, unrolling it.

The Monster in the Dark,

DON'T YOU DARE MOVE! I'm on my way. I just got my friend to show me how to get this to you. Don't you dare jump. It may be selfish of me, but I need you. You have no idea how much your letters meant to me. You CAN NOT die. I won't let you.

Alchemist

Draco released the letter and watched it parchment float to the ground. He heard footsteps running up the stairs. Alchemist, presumably. He would soon know who he had been writing to. It was almost scary, the thought of meeting the person he'd been unburdening his soul to. He couldn't bear to look when he knew Alchemist had reached the top. He just kept looking at his shoes. He knew Alchemist was standing there for a moment before he spoke.

"Well, this is a bit awkward," a familiar voice said.


	8. The Heart of a Lion

Draco's eyes snapped up at the sound of the voice.

"Potter?" he gasped. "You're Alchemist?" Harry leaned against the doorway.

"You've got to be kidding me. You..."

"It's alright," Draco replied softly, gaze dropping back to his feet. "You can leave. I know you would rather see me at the bottom of the tower anyway. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"What are you going on about?" Harry said, as he walked out on to the balcony. "I came here to stop 'The Monster in the Dark,' and that's what I plan on doing. Even if it is you." Harry slid down the balcony wall till he was on the floor. He crossed his legs and looked up at Malfoy. He couldn't believe that all this time it was Malfoy that he bore his soul to. Told him things about himself, but if he were honest, Malfoy did the same thing. "Well, sit down," Harry said. Draco hastily sat next to Potter, but pulled his knees protectively up towards his chest. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Sorry if my identity disappointed you," Draco said quickly.

"Malfoy," Harry started. "I... I don't care who you were. I don't care what you think you did. You can't die. Not now. Not ever." Harry laid his head back against the wall. Draco snorted.

"I think humanity will catch up to me some day and I'll die whether I like it or not," he replied, smiling a little ruefully. He bit the inside of his cheek while he tried to think of something else to say. "Are you feeling better? From yesterday in defense?"

Harry chuckled. It wasn't a humorous laugh. He closed his eyes, sighed and looked at Draco. He could see that Draco was really hoping that he was okay, that the potions really did work.

"I'm fine, Draco," Harry said. "The potion that Snape gave me worked. I stop shaking this morning."

"Good," Draco replied. "I saw him hand it to you. I hoped it would."

"You remember when I told you that I get more support and care from people that hate me then the ones that suppose to care?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Draco said. "You meant Snape? He's a good man. Don't tell him about this, please! He'd be so disappointed in me if he knew I'd tried to kill myself."

"Yeah," Harry huffed out. "Like he would believe me. The man hates me. You know that. He won't believe a word I say. And you want to know the irony of the whole thing is? That Snape's been there for me, behind the shadows, since first year." Harry sighed dejectedly. "Like I said, my life is screwed. The man that really hates my guts, and really has justifiable reasons to hate me, has helped me since the beginning. How screwed up is that?"

"'Has justifiable reasons to hate you'?" Draco quoted, sneering a bit. "What kind of reasons are those? Breathing? Everyone knows Snape is entirely unfair to you."

Harry looked at Draco incredulously. Draco couldn't be saying this about his favorite teacher. This was the same man who just yesterday gave Draco just an essay to do, but had Harry scrubbing cauldrons. This is the same man that favored Draco since that first day in Potions. How could he really feel this way about Snape? Wait, Harry thought. Am I really defending Snape?

Harry put his head down. This wasn't happening. This wasn't right. Draco Malfoy was defending Harry and Harry was defending Snape.

Draco took Harry's silence as a cue to continue.

"Your life might be pretty screwed up," he admitted quietly, "but I'd still trade lives in a heartbeat."

"Trust me, you don't want my life," Harry said in a rush. He was happy for the change in subject. Thinking that he was actually defending Snape - a man that had no qualms of bullying and ridiculing him in front of the entire school - made my head hurt. Harry looked down at his watch and saw what time it was. He visibly started to shake. Harry needed an excuse, any kind of excuse. He looked at Draco. "Curse me." Harry's eyes were pleading him.

"What?" Draco replied, looking horrified. "I don't want to curse you! What are you - " Realization dawned on Draco's face. "It's that man you mentioned. Who is he? I'll curse him to hell and back for you."

"I don't have time to explain. If I don't have a good reason to not be there, he's going to come looking for me. I don't want to go. I hate going with him." Harry's voice was in pure panic mode. "CURSE ME!" Harry looked from Draco to the doorway. "Please don't make me beg. Use the curse. Then get Snape." Draco's eyes widened at the sheer terror Harry was displaying. It was better to do as he was told, Draco supposed, and ask questions later.

"Fine," Draco agreed reluctantly. "I've done worse for more selfish reasons." He stood and drew his wand. It took a moment to consciously steady his hand as he looked at Alchemist, Harry nodded to Draco to let him know it was going to be alright. He knew that Draco was struggling with this, but it was the only choice he had. "Angoro!"

Harry jerked in pain when the curse hit him. Hitting his head on the wall behind him. He slumped over on his side. Every nerve from head to toe was in excruciating pain. Draco released the spell as soon as he felt was safe and leaned over Harry who was lying on his back.

"Th-thank y-you, m-my fri-friend," Harry stuttered out.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Draco assured him. "And I'll bring Snape."

.oO-Oo.

Draco ran down the astronomy tower stairs and through the hallways like he had never run before, ignoring any strange looks his was getting. He had one thought on his mind and that was to get Snape to the top of the tower as soon as possible. Unless he managed to convince Snape in the few five seconds that the matter was of utmost urgency, he was sure his professor would want to ask all number of questions before doing anything. Being sweaty and out of breath wasn't a choice - it was a necessity.

He reached Snape's office in record time and began ceaselessly pounding on the thick wooden door. His knocking echoed through the hallway. Another thing to show Snape how serious he was in his request. Finally, the door opened.

"Draco!" Snape said, a bit of curiosity creeping into his tone. "What's wrong?" Draco slipped into the office, panting.

"Do you remember - ," he began, and sucked in a large gulp of air, " - when you told me - that you weren't helping me - because I was a Malfoy?"

"Yes," Snape replied cautiously.

"And do you remember - when you said - you were helping me - because I was - your student?"

"Yes."

"Another student - needs your help."

"Who?" Snape demanded.

"Doesn't matter," Draco dismissed, catching his breath finally. "We need to have been at the top of the astronomy tower five minutes ago."

.oO-Oo.

"Alright," Snape agreed. "Lead the way."

When Draco and Snape made it to the top of the astronomy tower, there was no one there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of Harry's lines and thoughts were written by mandancie. All of Draco's lines and thoughts were written by yours truly. I do believe it will be this way for the rest of the story.


	9. The Cunning of a Snake

Harry watched Draco leave the tower. He couldn't help the small smile on his face. He didn't have to go. He so did not want to go. He hated going every time. The only reprieve he got was from detention. The shaking was starting to subside. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Draco was coming and that meant Snape was coming. He never thought the idea of Snape coming would bring a smile to his face, but it did.

Still shaking a bit, Harry turned his head to face the doorway.

"D-draco?" Harry tried to stop his voice from shaking.

"Draco?" the person said. "Now why would Draco be coming here."

When Harry heard the voice and looked up at who was at the doorway, the smile left his face. Sheer fear graced his features.

"N-no, please," Harry tried to sit up to move away but his arms weren't working the way he would like.

The man walked over to Harry and knelt down by him.

.oO-Oo.

Draco's eyes fell on the place where Harry had been, but it was vacant. Quickly, his eyes darted about the astronomy tower to see if Harry had crawled into a corner to nurse his invisible wounds. But Harry was no where to be seen.

"What is the meaning of this, Draco?" Snape asked wearily.

"I don't know, sir!" Draco said, his voice bordering on hysterics. He brought his arms around his head protectively. "Harry - I mean, Potter - was in trouble! He asked for you!"

"Potter?" Snape said the word with disgust. "It sounds like you've been hallucinating. Back to my office."

"But Harry's in trouble! We need to find him!" Draco insisted.

"Has it occurred to you and perhaps Potter was playing a trick on you?" Snape asked as he turned to leave the tower. "You fell for it headlong, if he was. I advise you dismiss the situation from your mind."

"It wasn't a prank!" Draco insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Potter and I - we were writing letters in the mail station," Draco spilled suddenly. "We didn't know it was each other until today. Please, we've got to help him."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, are you suicidal?!" Snape hissed. Draco blinked suddenly. Was Snape being literal?

"Um - " Draco stalled.

"You're rubbish at Occlumency!" Snape shouted. "You make Potter look like a skilled Occlumens!"

"You're not a good teacher!" Draco shouted back.

"How are you going to hide a friendship with the Dark Lord's nemesis from him?" Draco's jaw worked up and down.

"I don't care," Draco finally said sullenly. "We need to help him! You said you would always help your students!"

"Fine," Snape growled. "We're not going to be able to help him here and without more information. Back to my office and we can try to sort this out."

When Draco and Snape returned to his office, Draco produced his letters with Alchemist and sat across from Snape, as the man settled down behind his desk.

"Why were you at the astronomy tower anyway?" Snape asked casually. Draco swallowed and his eyes dropped. He mumbled something. "What? Speak clearly."

"Just enjoying the view," Draco repeated.

"Are you suicidal?" Snape asked quietly. Draco winced, but nodded almost imperceptibly. It was better to give Snape all the information he had so that he could help Harry the best of his ability.

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized suddenly. He'd been doing more apologizing today than he ever had in his whole life. "Please don't hate me. I never meant to let you down. Can we just help Harry right now?"

"You realize you won't live long enough to commit suicide if you throw your lot in with Potter?" Snape asked quietly. Draco nodded.

"Here are the letters he wrote," Draco volunteered, laying the parchments in front of his professor. Snape picked them up and scanned through them.

"So there's a man who is targeting Potter?" Snape questioned.

"Yes," Draco confirmed breathlessly. "I don't know who it is. Potter never told. I - I told Potter about my plans this afternoon. He came up there to stop me. We talked for a bit, and then he asked me to curse him, because if he was cursed, he wouldn't have to go with the man."

"Go with the man?" Snape echoed.

"Yes," Draco said. "I didn't want to - but he was so scared, and it was what he was begging me to do, so I did. And he asked for me to get you, so I did, and then he was gone, and I just made him an easy target with that curse." Draco hid his face in his hands suddenly.

"Maybe, maybe not," Snape dismissed. "It isn't important. What's done is done. So Potter gave you no hints as to the identity of this man this afternoon?"

"No, sir," Draco said, pulling himself together a bit. "But there has to be a limited number of people who fit the description of 'man' at Hogwarts." It was a puzzle. Draco liked puzzles. If he just kept thinking of it like that, he might be able to keep control of himself. "There's Dumbledore. He wouldn't hurt Potter if his life depended on it. There's Flitwick. He's much too nice to hurt Potter. There's you, but you're innocent of that charge just because I was with you when Potter was taken. There's Slughorn - " Draco paused.

"Yes?" Snape prompted.

"What if it's Slughorn?" Draco asked. "Slughorn is always trying to suck up to people he thinks are powerful or influential. The Slug Club." Draco grimaced at the memory of the parties. "What if he's manipulating Harry somehow?"

"I don't think Professor Slughorn is that malintentioned," Snape said.

"Maybe not," Draco agreed. "But he's still a possibility! Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Filch! Filch hates everyone, especially Potter."

"A much more likely theory," Snape approved. "I believe Filch is the most likely suspect on that list so far. Remember the Headmaster is aware of every spell cast within Hogwarts, where, when, and by whom. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore was simply aware that you cursed Harry and went to take him to the infirmary."

"We can check if he's there, then, can't we?" Draco asked.

"Yes, let me floo call Madame Pomfrey. I am sure she will tell us the location of one elusive Harry Potter if she knows." Snape stood and after throwing some floo powder into the fireplace, stuck his head in.

"Poppy!" he called.

"Yes, Severus?" Draco heard.

"Please tell me you have Mr. Potter in the infirmary."

"No, Severus," Madame Pomfrey's worried voice came. "Has he been hurt?"

"Not anything I wouldn't be able to take care of," Snape replied. "No need to worry. Let me know if you find him though."

"Alright," Madame Pomfrey agreed. "Is something wrong?"

"I - am not sure," Severus replied haltingly. "Just let me know if you find him." Without further ado, Snape cut off the floo call.

"Not in the infirmary," Snape announced, frowning a bit. "Are you sure you've not blown this out of proportion?"

"Does it look like those letters are blowing it out of proportion? Potter asked me to curse him, for crying out loud!" Draco wrung his hands, and added quietly. "Alchemist was my only friend this year. I don't want anything to happen to him." He began to pace.

"I know," Snape replied, still looking concerned.

"Granger and Weasley!" Draco suddenly said. "They have to know what's going on."

"Entirely possible," Snape conceded. "Do you wish me to come along?"

"Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy demanding the whereabouts of Harry Potter," Draco muttered. "It doesn't sound like your presence would encourage them to tell. Perhaps if I tell them that I was the one who Potter wrote to. He mentioned his friend in there, you saw. I think that must be Granger."

"Then find her and ask," Snape advised. "Let me know what you find. Be quick."

"Yes, sir," Draco replied as he darted for the door and left.

.oO-Oo.

After quickly searching the castle and not finding Granger or Weasley anywhere, Draco found the entrance to the Gryffindor common rooms and waited outside, much to the Old Lady's dismay.

A first year came down the hallway. He seemed hesitant when he spotted Draco lingering in the shadows.

"Hey you," Draco said, not harshly. "Can you find Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley for me? I need to talk to either one or both of them."

"You're going to hurt them!" the first year accused. Draco rolled his eyes. Only a Gryffindor would come out with an accusation that bluntly.

"I promise I won't," Draco replied.

"Nope," the first year said. "Not good enough."

"Fine," Draco said. "As a sign of my good faith, here's my wand." He held it out to the first year. "Find Granger and Weasley, give them my wand, and tell them to come out here. There isn't much I can do without it." The little first year grabbed the wand and muttered the password. He disappeared, and a couple minutes later, Granger and Weasley came out of the lion's den.

"Malfoy!" Weasley said. "What do you want?"

"Listen to me," Draco replied, showing his empty hands to them. "I'm the Monster in the Dark. Potter's gone missing. Someone's been targeting him, and I'm trying to find him."

"You're - ?" Granger cut herself off. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"We don't have time for this!" he said. "Yes, I'm the one Potter was writing to. Yes, I'm the one he got snippy with, and yes, I'm the one who has been trying to help him. We ended up meeting today, and he asked me to go get someone to help him, and when I got back, he was gone. He's not in the infirmary."

"You don't know what's happened to him?" Weasley asked suspiciously. "You were the last to see him, apparently."

"Oh my gosh," Draco said. "If I wanted to bring harm to Potter, I would not be here asking you!"

"Snape has to be behind it," Weasley said to Granger, who gave him a withering look.

"Weasley, will you stop being thick?" Draco shouted, no longer caring who heard. "Potter asked me to bring Snape to help him! Snape isn't behind it!"

"We'll start looking for Harry," Granger promised. "Thank you. You've been rather decent, in your letters, I mean."

"Thank you," Draco replied. "If you find anything - " Draco looked at them nervously, not able to finish the request.

"We'll let you know," Granger replied. "Here's your wand back." Draco accepted it, and then turned after nodding his farewell to Potter's friends.

.oO-Oo.

Harry woke up. He was lying on a tattered bed. Everything was blurry. He tried to lift his arm to search for his glasses, but he was still too weak from the curse that Draco cast on him. He closed his eyes and realized that he was the biggest fool there was. He just made himself a sitting duck asking Draco to curse him. Why would he think that being cursed would keep him away? He really was an idiot. Idiot. There is no other name than that. Idiot. And now, Harry knew that since he wasn't on the Astronomy tower, Draco was going to blame himself for leaving Harry. How could he be so stupid?

The footsteps got closer and closer. Harry heard them come in the room and he felt the man sitting on the bed.

"I know you're awake," he said. "I want you to take this."

Harry didn't move. He didn't want to take anything that the man was going to give. He really hated this man. This man was someone who said they loved him and cared for him.

When Harry wouldn't open his mouth or acknowledge that someone said something to him, Harry felt him grip his cheeks tightly forcing Harry to open his mouth. Harry shrieked in pain. He poured the potion down Harry's throat.

Harry recognized the potion as the same one that Professor Snape had given him the night of his detention. As Harry cough and choked down the potion, he knew that soon it was going to start because he would not be shaking from the curse any more. His one leverage was going to be gone.

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes. He hated his life. He hated what he was going to be made to do. He didn't want to do this anymore. Now, at this moment, he wished he was with his 'Monster' rather than on this tattered bed.

"I'll be back. Once this potion takes effect," he said. "We will continue on our training."

Harry felt the man get up off the bed and he heard the footsteps receding out of the room. Tears spilled from his eyes as he turned on his side and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mandancie - Here's Harry's part!
> 
> The Lonely God With a Box - What are you doing to poor Harry? You can't do this!
> 
> mandancie - I'm sorry! I don't mean to be evil! It just sort of happens.
> 
> The Lonely God With a Box - I'm supposed to be the evil one here. Draco, the readers, me, we're all going nuts over this!
> 
> mandancie - You'll just have to wait and find out.
> 
> The Lonely God With a Box - *is reduced to glaring at the computer screen*


	10. The Darkest Night

Draco rushed back to Snape's office, and granted himself entrance without knocking. He had run all the way back and was panting again by the time he finished his marathon.

"They don't know," he announced while trying to catch his breath. Snape sat behind his desk and watched him expectantly.

"That is actually more than a little disconcerting," Snape observed, almost casually, though Draco knew not to believe Snape's tone. He was actually more worried than he let on, Draco thought. Heaven forbid someone actually think he cared!

"They said they'd try to find him," Draco continued.

"Of course," Snape said. "And their efforts will be fruitless because they're simply students and do not have my resources at their disposal."

"You'll look for him, then?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Miscreant though he is, he still is my student," Snape pointed out. "Regrettably."

"You're too hard on him," Draco whined. "All those cauldrons you gave him? While I got an essay?"

"Look, Draco," Snape sighed, standing up and grabbing his cloak from a nearby hook on the wall. "I was certainly not going to give you a punishment so close to what you would receive at home. I am not like your parents. I've gone over this before with you."

"I know," Draco sighed. "Still."

"I'm going to speak with the Headmaster about Potter's absence," Snape announced suddenly. "Since this is essentially happening because of your involvement with Potter, I do believe you should come along."

"What?" Draco gasped. "No! I can't go! It's Dumbledore we're talking about. I'm supposed to kill him!"

"I haven't forgotten that tiny bit of information, Draco," Snape drawled. "But I need you to come along, or it will look like I'm the one concerned with Potter's disappearance."

"You know how rubbish I am at Occlumency," Draco said through gritted teeth. "If the Dark Lord sees that you and I and Dumbledore were together in a room, and he's not dead by tonight, we'll both suffer for it." Snape nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright," he agreed after a moment. "I will just have to suffer the Headmaster's compliments on how I've come to care about the boy."

"It's better than other things I can think of," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Wait here until I return," Snape instructed, and left his office.

.oO-Oo.

"Headmaster," Snape addressed the old man sitting opposite where he was standing. "Do you know the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?"

"No, Severus, I am not privy to every student's every movement," Dumbledore replied, curious. "Why do you ask?"

"No one appears to know where he is," Snape continued.

"Why so concerned? You've never been this way before."

"Potter failed to show for a detention," Snape lied coolly.

"I'm sure he'll be around for it eventually," Dumbledore dismissed.

"You seem to be taking the absence of your star pupil rather casually," Snape pointed out. "It would seem that since the danger to his person has only increased as he's gotten older, you would be more concerned about any reports that he is missing."

"I'm sure he and his friends are just doing something that teenagers are wont to do," Dumbledore explained, almost sounding a bit exasperated. "Give Harry another detention if you are so inclined, if he's skipped out on the one you've already assigned him. I don't see any need to worry." Snape's nostrils flared slightly as Dumbledore began to read an old tome laying on his desk.

"Well, fine," Snape shrugged. "If that's how you feel about it, I see no reason to further disturb you with possible threats to the little urchin's life." Dumbledore made a casual sound of acknowledgement, which actually said that Dumbledore couldn't have cared less what Snape was saying. Without a dismissal, Snape stormed out of Dumbledore's office, heading back to his own, to think of something else.

He wasn't going to let Draco have a nervous breakdown over Potter's absence. It had nothing to do with the fact that Potter was Lily's child and he had sworn to protect the boy. Nothing at all.

.oO-Oo.

Before he actually made it to his office, Snape abruptly changed destination to check with McGonagall. Perhaps she knew what was going on with Potter. He was her student too, after all.

"Minerva?" he called as he stepped into her office. "Where is Potter?"

"Have you checked the common room?" she suggested.

"Am I correct in assuming that is a version of 'I don't know'?"

"I suppose," she replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Only that no one in this entire school knows why he missed his detention," Snape drawled. "I expected you to keep better track of your students than Albus at least."

"Severus!" McGonagall admonished. "You can't expect me to believe that you know the exact location of every one of your students at any given moment." Severus felt his left forearm twinge.

"Perhaps not," he agreed, more to end the conversation than anything else. "If you could ask after Potter's whereabouts, that would be most appreciated."

"Of course!" McGonagall said. "I certainly don't want him mixed up in anything dangerous." Snape snorted indignantly. As though being marked at the age of one by the greatest Dark wizard the world had ever known wasn't mixed up in anything dangerous. But he would accept the help, nevertheless.

.oO-Oo.

"Professor!" Draco sighed when Snape rushed into his office.

"I know, Draco," Snape said. "We have only a few minutes. You need to learn to occlude and I have a grand total of ten minutes to teach you, or you will be beyond what I can save tonight."

"Alright," Draco said. "Then teach me."

"Grief," Snape instructed. "Grief is the key. Focus on that, and the Dark Lord won't be able to look into your mind." Draco looked horrified for a moment.

"I would have had to have cared if someone lived or died and then lost them," Draco murmured.

"Potter is dead," Snape announced.

"What?" Draco cried. "He can't be!"

"Yes, he is," Snape said again. "The wards around Potter's home have fallen. There is only one reasonable explanation. He must be dead."

"No, no, no!" Draco screamed. "He can't be dead!" Tears rose in Draco's eyes. This was all his fault. If he hadn't left Harry alone, then maybe his Alchemist would still be alive.

"Focus on your grief then," Snape continued. "The Dark Lord won't be able to stand it and will stay out of your mind. He can't stand grief, and he won't see what it's about, only that it would burn his very soul if he were to look into your mind." Draco simply nodded.

"Then let us leave."

.oO-Oo.

Harry woke up again to the sounds of footsteps. They were different from the footfalls of before, but these footsteps caused his breath to quicken and his heartbeat to speed up. Harry didn't want to deal with him anymore. He always made him hurt. And always made him hurt others.

"Wake up, Potter," the grungy voice said.

He didn't want to acknowledge that order. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to get up. Getting up meant that he was going to be hurt. He didn't want to hurt. This hurt was going to last longer than the physical pain.

"I'm going to tell you one more time to wake up," the grungy voice was getting angry now.

Please, please, Harry wished. Just go away. Leave me alone.

"Fine," the grungy voice said. "If you don't want to get up on your own, then I'll just have to make you. Crucio!"

Harry's screams could be heard all around the room. This was definitely different from the curse that Draco cast on him. This actually hurt ten times worse. It seemed like he would not let up. Harry felt he was loosing himself. He wanted to plead for him to stop, but the words just couldn't come out.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he let up. The curse stopped. Harry's body involuntary jerked from the nerve damage of the Crucio curse. Harry was loosing his battle with consciousness again. But before all went dark he heard the grungy voice say, "I'll let you decide. Next time I won't be so lenient."

Those footfalls were the last thing that Harry heard before everything went dark again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With a Box - You're hurting my poor Harry! *snatches him away* You're not allowed to play with him until you learn to play nice!
> 
> mandancie - Hypocrite. Haven't you read your other stories?
> 
> The Lonely God With a Box - You have a point there.


	11. The Supreme Irony of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mandancie - I'm going to tell you who the man is in this chapter!
> 
> The Lonely God With a Box - Hmph. It's about time!

As Draco reached for the floo powder to leave for the accursed Death Eater meeting, Snape put a hand on his arm. Then his professor slipped a small object in the outer pocket of his robes.

"A portkey," Snape explained. "In case the Dark Lord brings up Dumbledore. At the first mention of the man's name in connection to yours, I want you to use the portkey, understand?"

"But - but - " Draco stammered, a look of pure horror on his face. "I'll be a sitting duck."

"The portkey will take you to the shrieking shack," Snape continued. "If you must use it, then you will stay there until you hear from me. At my first available opportunity, I will be around to collect you. Under no circumstances are you to leave that shack. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Draco said. "The Dark Lord will still kill me. Why not now rather than later?"

"Because if I have anything to say about it, the Dark Lord won't kill you," Snape argued. "Now quit trying to die and let me help you."

"They'll know you helped me."

"Possibly," Snape dismissed. "And because of that, it might be awhile until I can contact you. I have no idea how long I may be detained if you suddenly disappear and they decide to keep me over it. I don't care if you're hungry and cold in that shack. You won't die for some time, but if you are out and about to be seen by the student body, then I can assure you, you will die. Take your chances with anything at the shack. Do you promise?"

"Yes, sir, I promise," Draco said.

"Not like the last time, when you promised not to end your own life, I hope," Snape said coldly.

"I promised not to do anything I would regret," Draco muttered. Snape hissed and slapped him very lightly on the back of his head. Then Snape pulled him close. Draco knew better than to accuse his professor of affection. Snape was just trying to make sure he didn't get soot in his face while they flooed, Draco reasoned. It was good to know someone cared.

"Remember, grief," Snape intoned as they entered the fireplace.

.oO-Oo.

The meeting was appropriately boring, Draco realized as he leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms and chin on the table in front of him, hoping that he could just leave quietly soon. He kept up his brooding over Potter.

Why, why, why? Life was always so unfair. And for once, Draco wasn't worried that he had gotten shorted in life. Rather he was reflecting on how terribly unfair it was that Potter had to deal with everything that came along with being the Boy-Who-Lived, and then was dead. It added insult to injury that he had been a part of it. Draco winced internally.

He had never meant to help the man who terrorized Potter, whoever he was. It just happened. It wasn't his fault.

Ah, but it was. He should have told Potter that it was a stupid idea in the first place and brought Potter with him to Snape. That would have been a much smarter plan, actually.

But in the moment, he hadn't seen it. Something which he knew was a fatal mistake, not seeing the better plans. He had always thought it would be his life he lost over it though. Draco tried to suppress a sigh as he continued to entertain these gloomy thoughts.

It would have been better that Potter have let him jump this afternoon. If he had jumped, then he wouldn't have cursed Alchemist. Things would have been much better.

A cruel smile crept over Draco's features as he imagined the kind of fun the Dark Lord would have with whoever was responsible for killing Potter. He might not be the one to want to initiate the worst of torture on people, but in this case, Draco thought he could make an exception and conveniently turn a blind eye to whoever wanted to be the perpetrator of that particular excursion.

"Draco."

The use of his name brought him from his private reverie. He looked up, and saw the Dark Lord watching him intently. Careful to avoid eye contact - there was no reason to instigate trouble - he sat up a little straighter.

"Yes, my Lord?" Draco replied.

"How is the task with Dumbledore going?"

"Well, sir," Draco began, unsure if he meant that the job was going well, or using it as a filler. Snape, who was sitting next to him, kicked him from under the table. Draco's eyes shot over to his professor who nodded imperceptibly.

"Draco, I expect your full attention when I speak," the Dark Lord said patiently.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco replied, eyes still glued to the table. He could feel Snape's gaze boring holes into him.

"And how does it fare with Dumbledore?" the Dark Lord pressed.

"As always," Draco replied casually, looking up for the first time with a defiant flick of his hair. He didn't care if he died that night, but if he was going to die, he would at least do it with style. He heard Snape suck in his breath, and the next thing he knew, Snape had shoved his, Draco's, hand into his pocket to activate the portkey for him. As he disappeared, he vaguely heard the Dark Lord scream for someone to stop him, but it was too late.

Draco reappeared on the floor of the shrieking shack, landing smack on his backside.

"Ouch!" he cried. He began to stand, rubbing his offended backside. He felt a surge of anger at Snape for both ruining his plan, and putting himself in such danger. There was no way the Dark Lord was going to overlook what was obviously an attempt to save his life. Draco looked up and saw the reflection of a red light. He fell back to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, well, well," the grungy voice said. "Look who just dropped in." He looked over the unconscious from of the teenager on the floor. "Well, little lamb," he said picking up the boy. "Time to join the slaughter."

.oO-Oo.

Every part of Harry hurt. There wasn't one part of him that was not in pain. He tried to turn his head, but dizziness caused bile to come up the back of his throat. He really did not feel good. He really just wished that they would kill him and let this all be over. He just wasn't going to go through this again. He knew he wasn't strong enough. He could not do what they were making him do. Not any more. It was not fun. It had never been fun. All those people gone for no reason, just to 'train.' That's what they always told him, when he didn't want to do it anymore.

It was for the good of the Wizarding community. But what about him? Wasn't he worth it? He didn't want to do this anymore. He was tired of killing. He's tired of the torture. He just wanted it all to stop.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. One thought went through his mind; I wonder where Draco is?

Harry couldn't help the small smile that was on his lips. Here he laid, waiting on his next bout of torture, thinking about someone that made his life hell for the past five years with his taunting. Here he laid hoping that everything was alright with his friend. Friend. Really. Five years of being an enemy and now, after a few letters they were friends.

A small chuckle graced Harry's lips. But the bliss did not last long because of the pain.

His small peace didn't last long. Footsteps were getting closer to his room. Harry thought about closing his eyes again, but the last time he feigned sleep, he woke up in excruciating pain. So he accepted his fate and waited for his next bout of torture to begin.

Louder and louder, the footfalls came. Harry's heart was beating out of his chest. Fear and anxiety was creeping throughout his entire body. When the man came to the door, Harry saw that he was carrying someone. Harry just saw a black robe and he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew that his lessons were about to start again.

(Oh how he hated his lessons!) The man put the body on the floor. Harry struggled to sit up. There was just something in him that kept edging him to see who his captor brought. Every move a struggle, Harry clawed his way to the end of the tattered bed and looked over on the floor.

Despair began to fill Harry. Even without his glasses, seeing the white blonde hair, he knew exactly who it was.

No no no no no no no! Harry thought. He couldn't. He wouldn't. There was no way he was going to hurt his friend.

They were friends now. Draco listened to him when no one else would. Even though it was a short talk, Harry enjoyed their talk on the Astronomy tower just the same. No arguing. No fighting. No cursing each other. Just two boys talking.

"Well," the grungy voice said. "Today, I have a special treat for you. Today, you're going to cast the Avada Kedavra. And what better way to do it, than on a Death Eater right here?"

Of course Draco was a Death Eater. Harry had spent the best part of the school year trying to get others to see that. But that didn't mean that he should die! Harry looked up at his captor and, for the first time, spoke.

"Please," Harry begged. "Don't make me."

"You will perform that curse," he said. "You must learn to deal in the Dark Arts. That's the only way to defeat them." He pointed at Draco's unconscious body. "Now, get up and cast the spell."

Harry wearily got up, but looked at his captor, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please, Professor Moody," Harry pleaded. "Please don't make me kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With a Box - I thought of him too!
> 
> mandancie - Suuuure, you did.


	12. From the Frying Pan into the Fire

"You will kill this Death Eater."

"Please don't make me. Not Draco." Harry tried to stand, but his legs were still weak.

Moody had a rage in his eye that made Harry shrink back to the head of the bed. Moody took a step towards the bed, then pulled his wand out, looked down at the blonde headed boy unconscious on the floor, pointed it and yelled. "Crucio!"

Harry had never seen someone under that curse while they were unconscious. He never wanted to see that again. The withering. The screaming. A person looses everything when under that curse and now Draco was being humiliated in the worse way. The smell was telling, but when he saw the dampness in his trousers, all Harry wanted was for Moody to stop.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Harry screamed over Draco's screaming. "Please, just let him be. I'll do whatever you want to somebody else. Just not Draco. Please."

Moody looked over at Harry with disgust. He let the curse go on Draco. The room became silent again. Draco still did not wake. Everything that happened was reflexes and nerves.

Moody pointed his wand at Harry.

"Stop," Moody voice was dripping with disgust. "You plead for a Death Eater. You disgust me, Potter. You will learn."

Harry knew that look on his face. He didn't want this to happen. Not again. Slowly he tried to slide back to the other end of the bed away from Moody. Moody pointed his wand at Harry.

"Imperio," Moody said with a smirk.

Harry froze at the end of the bed. He hated this curse. He had no control over his limbs. Harry felt himself standing. Oh, the pain from the curse before and now being forced to stand! The pain was excruciating. He felt his legs walking towards Draco body. Tears were welling up in his eyes. Whatever he was going to do, he knew he wasn't going to like it. He felt his hands go to his belt and start unbuckling it. He knew he was standing by Draco.

Harry had a suspicion of what Moody was about to make him do. When he felt the button on his pants pop open, he knew he really did not want to do whatever his former professor was thinking.

"P-please...Pro...fess...or," Harry struggled out. "D-dd..don't m-make me."

Moody looked at Harry and lifted the curse. Harry fell unceremoniously next to Draco. He pulled himself closer to Draco and tried to wake him.

"You know Harry," a grungy voice pierced the now silent room. "You're pleas will not always work. You will cast the killing curse. You will Crucio this Death Eater. And if you want to live the rest of the day, You. Will. Stop. Interrupting. Me."

Harry tried to curl up in a ball. When Moody stepped away from him, Harry pulled himself closer to Draco, gripping the other boy's robes, shaking them a little.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "Draco, please. Wake up."

Moody walked over to them and looked at Harry. He pointed his wand at Draco.

"Rennervate."

Severus glanced around once Draco had disappeared. It was obvious from the looks on the others' faces that they had seen what had happened. Well, Severus thought wryly, so be it then. He would just have to deal with the fallout of his actions like he always did. Immediately he began to think of ways of explaining what he had done. He had only a few moments before someone acted. He truly wished to avoid dying that night. Dying really wasn't on his list of things to do that night, and it would put quite a crimp in the idea of handing out his Defense finals. But then, it was a cursed position.

"Severus," the Dark Lord addressed him, quite patiently. "Step forward." Severus rose and stood before the Dark Lord, head bowed slightly, out of respect.

"Yes, my Lord?" Severus replied.

"If you would care to explain why you thwarted my intent, so blatantly in my sight," the Dark Lord continued, "that would be appreciated. I do not look forward to killing my best potions master tonight."

"My Lord," Severus began, "before the school year began, when you commissioned Draco to kill the Headmaster, Narcissa and Bella came to me and Narcissa asked an Unbreakable Vow from me to protect Draco - to carry out his mission should he fail. While such an action was naturally displeasing to me, Bellatrix created the ultimatum that if I did not take the Vow, it was because I was not truly loyal to you. Of course I needed to convince her of my unfailing loyalty, since your word wasn't good enough for her." His eyes slid over to where she now stood, furious. "Since I am bound by this Vow, my Lord, and have no wish to test its boundaries, for fear of my life, it was only natural that I try to protect the boy from what, according to your previous threat, would likely be a death sentence. I am prepared to suffer for my actions, my Lord, but that is my defense." Severus bowed, slightly, at the waist, awaiting his master's verdict.

There was a pregnant silence as everyone listened carefully what what the Dark Lord would say. No one spoke. No one moved. Severus himself held his breath.

"Narcissa? Bella?" the Dark Lord finally said. "Is this true?" Narcissa nodded mutely, and Bella stepped forward in front of her sister.

"My Lord, I apologize for doubting your word," she began. "What Snape says is true, but it was only because of how he has refused to suffer for you, as your loyalest have."

"Bella," the Dark Lord replied softly, "it is my decision to determine who is loyal and who is not. You have overstepped your bounds."

"I am truly sorry," Bella repeated. "Punish me in any way you see fit."

"I will see to your punishment, personally, later tonight," the Dark Lord said casually. Severus wasn't sure if the look on Bella's face was terror or elation, perhaps both. But then, the Dark Lord turned to him once again.

"You, on the other hand, Severus," the Dark Lord said, "will be punished now. Bella's was a private crime, to be punished privately, while yours was a public one. It is only fitting that you be punished publicly as well."

"As you wish," Severus agreed.

"I will begin," the Dark Lord said. "The rest of you may have your fun after. Do what you will to him, but leave him alive and sane, or you will receive a worse punishment than his." His followers nodded their assent. "Crucio!"

Severus collapsed and his muscles stiffened to the breaking point with the effort not to writhe. He bit his lip to keep from screaming out until he could feel blood flowing freely. The spell was released, and Severus found himself on his hands and knees, with a small pool of blood growing as it continued to drip from his chin. If he wasn't careful, he was going to chew his lip right off, Severus realized. Perhaps it would be better to simply forego what few scraps of dignity he had left and scream like a child. He smeared blood on the back of his hand, and found himself mesmerized by the bright red liquid.

The next thing Severus knew, the Dark Lord had him by the roots of his hair and shook him firmly, finally forcing him to look upon his noseless features.

"This is for your disobedience," he began, "but I understand your reasons. That is the only thing that stands between you and death. I hope you know that, Severus."

"I do, my Lord," Severus gasped, his neck still held in a painful position. He gasped when the Dark Lord let him go.

"Do as you may," the Dark Lord instructed dismissively. "Do not kill him. Leave him intact, mentally and physically. As long as it can be healed, you may do it." There were quiet, urgent whispers among the other Death Eaters. Severus didn't care to try to focus on their content.

Perhaps he should have though, because the next thing he knew, he let out a shout of surprise, entirely unintentional, as he found himself dangled in the air by his heel. He neither knew nor cared to know who had cast the spell, but whoever it was, that person certainly had an excellent of psychological torture. It was not a painful spell, physically, but the person had to know what it signified to him and was exploiting that.

Severus didn't want to give them the satisfaction of hearing him beg, but if they were going to be as ruthless as he feared, he thought he just might. In many ways, that scared him more than the thought of the pain, which in itself was enough to make him feel sick.

Abruptly, the spell was cut short, and Severus fell into an unseemly heap on the floor with a grunt. He knew he would receive no mercy from the other Death Eaters, if for no other reason than the Dark Lord would wander through their minds later to see that each had participated in the event properly, since he had left. Perhaps that was why he had left - so that the others would fear for their safety and torture him all the worse.

Time ceases to exist when a person is in enough pain, and it didn't take long for Severus to reach that point. The Death Eaters were careful to give him breaks and rests between Crucio's if only for the sake of his sanity. Severus didn't know how long he lasted until he broke and began to beg and cry for mercy that would never come.

Finally, both physically and mentally exhausted, he felt consciousness slipping out of his grasp. Instinctively, he fought to hold on, simply because when he was unconscious he couldn't know what was happening and he was more vulnerable. But his resistance didn't last long, and he lay passed out on the cold, stone floor.

It was at that point that the other Death Eaters presumed their assignment finished, for fear of pushing Severus too far. In a few minutes, all of them had filed out and disapparated from the room, leaving Severus alone.

Some time later, Severus groggily pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, wincing as pain shot through all his nerves. He almost jumped when the floo next to him flared to life. Ignoring the pain, Severus quickly scrambled to his feet, suddenly realizing what a bad idea that had been when his vision tunneled. He stumbled closer to the table where he braced himself against it until his vision cleared.

"Severus," a familiar voice said.

"You're supposed to be in Azkaban," Severus replied, his voice dripping acid. "What are you doing here?"

"Sirius Black isn't the only one who can orchestrate and breakout," Lucius Malfoy replied, his voice a bit hesitant, if such a thing were possible.

"Leave me alone, Lucius," Severus sighed. "I have things I need to see to." Severus stood straight and tried to step over to the floo. Lucius put a hand on his shoulder and Severus paused.

"You look like you've been through hell."

"That's one way of putting it," Severus snorted. "Now let me go." He brushed Lucius' hand aside.

"No, Severus," Lucius contradicted, grabbing his wrist instead. "We need to go somewhere together. It's urgent." Severus sighed.

"I promise you, whatever it is you have, my errand is more urgent. Can we postpone this outing?"

"No, we can't," Lucius insisted. And with that, Lucius took Severus with him in side-along apparition.

The shock of apparition was strong enough, combined with the still recent torture, that when Severus' feet hit the floor, he vomited.

There was a loud gasp coming from Draco. Harry tried to sit up. He gripped Draco's robes and brought him closer to him.

Draco looked up and saw Harry. A small smile graced his lips. Harry was looking down at him. Harry was alive.

"You're alive," Draco gasped.

Harry's brow creased.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Are you alright?" A smell of ammonia assaulted Draco nose, and his eyes fell on the wet spot on his trousers. Weakly, Draco sighed.

"A Crucio, I suppose?"

"I'm so sorry, Draco. The last thing I wanted was for you to get involved in this." Draco smiled softly as he turned his head towards Harry.

"Don't worry," he said. "I've been involved from birth. So what's been happening when I've been indisposed?" His voice dropped much quieter. "Please tell me quickly before our Death Eater hating friend over there decides that we can't talk anymore."

"They've been training me. This is where I've been going all year," Harry said.

"And if he doesn't shape up," Moody said walking back in the room, "he's going to end up just like you, Malfoy." Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow, and seemed to fight back an indignant snort.

"Oh, I highly doubt you'll ever have to worry about Potter being a Death Eater," Draco said offhandedly. "Unless you continue terrorizing him like you are. I mean - " Draco tried to sit up some more and winced " - it's not like you're doing much to convince him to want to fight for you."

Moody looked at Draco with both eyes. An evil smirk graced his lips as he cocked an eyebrow at the boy on the floor. He took an ominous step towards Harry and Draco. Just looking at Draco, Draco started withering in pain. A scream escaped Draco's lips. Harry tried to move closer to Draco and try to take the brunt of the spell, but found that he couldn't move.

"You see, Harry," Moody growled out, still looking at Draco. "Soon you will learn to cast this spell without a wand."

"Stop! Stop, please," Harry tried to move from his invisible bonds.

After another minute, Harry watched as Moody's magical eye seemed to move and look behind his head. Once that happened, the curse was lifted off of Draco and Harry. Draco was on his back trying to control his breathing. Harry, still weak from the earlier curse, tried to move closer to Draco.

"Well, well, finally," Moody said turning and walking out of the room. "It's about time you showed up. Good, you brought him."

"Of course I brought him," a voice snapped. Draco had managed to laugh while under the threat of certain death from Mad-Eye Moody, but suddenly his cocky mask crumbled away. He looked at Harry, horrified.

"Please, Harry," Draco pleaded quietly. "Believe me when I say I didn't know. He's supposed to be in Azkaban!"

Harry, from where he was sitting, had a better vantage point. He could see who Moody was talking to. When he saw Lucius Malfoy, he blanched. But what made he even more scared than normal, was he saw who Lucius was holding. Harry looked at who Lucius had and then looked down at Draco, fear in his eyes.

"Let me go, Lucius!" a third voice growled. Draco felt like giving up. His only hope of rescue had failed. Harry could see the despair wash over Draco.

"We're dead," Draco whispered. "Just kill me now and get it over with quickly." Draco's breathing became rapid and shallow. "Please."

Snape stumbled into the room, Malfoy Sr. and Moody on either side of him. Snape's sharp eyes darted around the room, and Draco could almost feel them pierce his soul. After a moment of terrible silence, Snape turned his head towards Moody.

"What are you doing to my students?" he asked, his voice deathly quiet.

"You don't have authority here. I do," Moody said. "But I have to say, you being here is a bonus." Moody let go of Severus and sat down on the bed, both boys forgotten at the moment. "I've never liked you, Severus. I've never trusted you."

"Well," Severus said trying to get better footing. "Albus tends to disagree..."

"Do you think I give a rat's ass what Albus thinks!" Moody stood up and got in Severus face. Severus just looked at him. "You're nothing but a filthy Death Eater, that got the Potters killed."

"What?" a small voice from behind Moody asked.

Draco looked up at Harry. Moody saw what he wanted to see.

"There it is," Moody praised.

He walked over towards Harry. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

Harry looked from Moody to Severus. Harry wasn't really sure what he was seeing in his professor. It almost look like regret.

"Is it true?" Harry asked.

Moody's lips curled up as he turned and looked at Severus. "Well, Snape, answer him."

"It's complicated," Severus said.

"How complicated can it be?!" Harry's voice was getting louder. "I know that you didn't like my dad, but I didn't think you would stoop so low as to get them killed!"

Moody leaned over closer towards Harry.

"Now," he whispered. "Cast Crucio."

"Harry, don't!" Draco cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mandancie - You went and hung Severus upside down! And you say I'm evil!
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - Sorry...


	13. The Enemy Is Fear

"Harry, don't do it!" Draco pleaded. "It's not worth it! I should know!"

Harry was angry, but it wasn't really at his teacher. He couldn't understand why he truly couldn't be upset with him. There he was. Clearly an easy target. It's not like he hadn't cursed Snape before, but something was different now. The more he thought about it, and really thought about everything that has happened in his life the only one that really truly gave any kind of care about him was the man standing there looking like he was full of regret. Then there was Mad-Eye in one ear telling him to do an unforgivable curse on his teacher, and in the other, his new friend pleading for him to not do it.

Harry looked over at Draco.

"Don't do what?" Harry shot back bitterly. He knew exactly what Draco was talking about, but he wanted to buy some time, and sulking was the best way to do that.

"Don't cast that curse," Draco clarified, pulling himself to his feet, wincing at every movement. "You're better than that." The unspoken self-recrimination wasn't lost on the other members of his audience. Draco glanced at his father and tried to edge away from him. "I'm sorry, Father." Harry stood up and leaned against the wall.

"No, you're not," Lucius sneered. "Throwing your lot in with Harry Potter?"

"Fine, you're right. I'm not sorry," Draco snapped. "You've never given me any reason to fight for you."

"I've given you every reason," Lucius replied. Draco took a step back, but the sudden movement caused him to stumble. Harry reached out and caught him before he could fall. "I've given you everything you could ever want." Lucius stepped towards Draco, his wand out. Draco felt his eyes prickle with tears, but he wouldn't give in. He glanced nervously at Harry who still supported him.

When Harry saw Draco's father pull out his wand, he knew things were about to get really bad. Draco fell back, even though it was painful for Harry to move, much less stand at his own power, he grabbed hold of Draco and made sure he didn't fall.

Harry saw the look of desperation in Draco's eyes. Draco clearly didn't want to be here. Hell, Harry didn't want to be here. He wished he was still in the Astronomy Tower, talking with his new friend.

"Is this the kind of behavior Professor Snape has been showing you?" Lucius asked through gritted teeth, not even glancing back to acknowledge that Snape was witness to this.

"Professor Snape," Draco began slowly, "lets me make my own choices. He vowed to protect me with his life. You won't even protect me from yourself." Lucius rushed forward and grabbed Draco by the shoulders, slamming him into the wall. Draco whimpered pathetically.

"Please don't hurt me again," he automatically begged. "I'm already in so much pain. I've already been humiliated. I promise you don't need to punish me." Draco's eyes snapped towards Snape, and saw that the man under Moody's trained wand. Quickly, Draco shifted his gaze towards Harry, who was slowly raising his wand against his father.

"I'm ashamed of you," Lucius said, his voice dripping venom. "You could have been so much, and you decided to throw it all away. You could have brought favor on the House of Malfoy once again."

"I'm not here to fix your mistakes!" Draco shot back.

"Don't - talk - back," Lucius replied, accenting each word by slamming his son's shoulders against the wall. Draco gasped and shuddered.

"Neither one of us is getting out of here alive," Draco whispered. "I may as well say as I please."

"Let him go," Harry whispered out. Only Lucius and Draco heard him.

Lucius looked at Harry.

"What is it you think your doing?" Lucius voice was full of venom.

"This," Harry said, and with that, Lucius was blasted across the room, barely missing Severus when he hit the wall.

Draco fell on the floor again. Harry was right there next to him.

"What was that?!" Moody yelled. "What the hell was that?!"

Harry just looked up at Moody. Severus noted that he no longer had a wand trained on him and began to slink around the farthest reaches of the room.

"It would be in your best interest," Moody said without looking over at Severus, "if you did not move."

Moody's attention went back to the boys in front of him.

"Why is this so hard? Two curses. That's all you have to do. IT'S NOT HARD!"

Moody turned and pointed his wand at Severus. "CRUCIO!" Then he pointed it at Draco. "CRUCIO!"

This time the spell went a little different. The curse lasted until Moody stopped it. Severus moaned through clenched teeth, while Draco screamed in agony. Harry had tears in his eyes watching them go through this horrible torture.

"Please," Harry begged. "Please. Stop."

Moody looked at Harry with a level of disgust that Harry had never seen before. He was sure that Moody was going to curse him next. What happened next surprised everyone in that room.

Moody waved his arm and the curse was lifted off of Severus and Draco. Moody's magical eye was moving all around the room.

"Avada Kedava."

A green light came from Moody's wand and found its destination. Lucius was hit squarely in the chest. Lucius' look went from smug to surprised, as did everyone in that room. Eyes went wide and jaws dropped.

Moody leaned down next to Harry and said, "That's how you kill a wizard." Moody stood straight back up and walked out of the room.

Severus staring wide eyed at his former colleague now lying dead. He couldn't help but feel a little bit relieved. For a moment, he was convinced that green light was going to collide with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box - Did I do any work on this chapter? It seems like it was all you this time around.
> 
> mandancie - *shrugs shoulders* Hey what can I say. I just write what I see. :) I hope you enjoyed it. And what do you mean asking if you did any work on this chapter? You are doing the most important thing: posting my chapter. :)


	14. The Next Great Adventure

Draco felt his throat constrict with the turmoil of emotions. He felt guilty, not because of what had just happened, but rather because his first thought was relief.

What kind of a son was he, when his first thought at seeing his father's dead body was relief? Not horror, not grief. He almost felt inclined to thank Moody, if such a thing were possible. Maybe he really was a monster.

The situation was quickly becoming something Draco couldn't handle. The fear, the pain, the relief, the guilt. It was all building up to more than Draco could deal with, and he sank to the floor and shamelessly wept. Severus understood his actions for what they were - being overwhelmed - rather than grief for his father. While not one for empty promises, Severus still felt compelled to say something to the crying boy.

"Everything will be alright," he said softly, though his voice lacked conviction.

Harry couldn't keep the shocked look off his face. Lucius was dead. He was really dead. He didn't have to... He could hear his friend crying but didn't know what he could do for him. He never liked Lucius, but during his time he didn't like what he and Moody made him do when he came for his 'lessons'. He could faintly hear his teacher talking but it wasn't coming in clear.

Draco sobbed once, twice more, and then shook his head despondently.

"Let me die now, please," Draco murmured through hitching breaths. "Don't make me suffer anymore, Professor."

Harry slowly walked over to the lifeless body and looked down at it. It was almost over. He always told himself that what they wanted him to do, it would only be two times he would cast those curses. Now, one down, even though he didn't really do it. One to go.

"So why don't you just cast the curse on abysmal choice of friends, Potter?" Moody growled. "Apparently he sees the benefits of ending his pathetic life."

Harry looked over at Moody.

"He wants to die," Moody sneered out. "Kill him."

"No."

"Kill HIM!"

"No." Harry looked back at Lucius' body.

Moody walked over to Harry and gripped his upper arm. Harry hissed in pain.

"You know I grow tired of this," Moody growled in Harry's ear. Moody roughly grabbed Severus by the arm and shoved him next to Draco. They walked the few steps over to the two of them. "You will kill them both." Severus defiantly straightened his robes and stepped in front of Draco.

"Potter," Severus said. "Do what you must." Then, fixing his gaze on Moody, he asked, "Does Albus know about this?"

"It was Albus' idea," Moody growled out.

Harry closed his eyes and put his head down. The people who claimed to love him always wanted to hurt him. Severus huffed and glared at Moody.

"Clearly the man has gone senile," he drawled. "Though I highly doubt Albus would appreciate the deaths of one of his students and his faculty, compounded with his spy. I'm a very difficult person to replace, Alistair, and for your own sake, I recommend you proceed with extreme caution."

"Do not presume to know why Albus Dumbledore really keeps you around, Snivillus."

Severus eyes darkened at the name.

"Oh yes," Moody taunted him. "I know all about your school yard name. You are nothing special. It was no accident that you were called to that Death Eaters Meeting. Albus knew all the time. And now it's time that Harry learns that he can not escape it. He knew that Draco was getting close to Harry. And he knew that you gave him that potion."

"Wait."

Moody turned and looked at Harry.

"You are making me kill Draco and Professor Snape, because they helped me?"

"Yes."

Harry's face fell.

"This whole situation is ludicrous," Severus huffed. "There's no motive for any of this. If Albus wants Potter to be a viable weapon for the war, he needs to make sure his weapon doesn't break. The much more probable explanation is that you're simply lying. Now, if you are lying, my warning still stands, and it is extremely foolish to actually kill anyone here. If, somehow, you are not lying, then that would mean that there's very little reason to actually want to take part in any sort of confrontation between the Dark Lord and Dumbledore. You certainly are not instilling any reason to believe you're better than the Death Eaters. If you break Potter, the Dark Lord can, and will, use him against you."

Harry looked at his Professor with a whole new level of respect. Snape was defending him, Harry thought.

Very slowly he tried to move closer to his current Defense teacher, but he almost forgot Moody still had a tight hold on him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Moody growled, jerking Harry back towards himself. Harry yelped slightly at the unexpected force. Before Severus could stop him, Draco darted out from where he was protected. Without even hesitating, Draco approached the ever-vigilant Moody.

"Let me make a deal with you," Draco began. "Name your price to leave Harry alone. Just leave him out of this. Why do you need a child to win the war, anyway? You would think a fully trained, grown Auror would be much more effective than a student who hasn't even taken his NEWTs! So name your price, Moody."

"What are you thinking, you fool?" Severus hissed in the background, but no one paid attention.

Moody tossed Harry to the side, unknowingly towards Severus, and walked towards Draco, backhand slapping him across the face.

"Do you think I am in the business of making deals with children?" Moody growled out. "Especially Death Eaters' children? I see you didn't really learn anything from Daddy. You have nothing that I want!" With the same force, Moody pushed Draco towards Severus and Harry. Draco gasped, but didn't cry out.

"I see now that you think you don't have to do anything, Harry. Well, since you feel like that, I guess you're not ready for the next stage. We'll just have to start back from the beginning."

Harry's face turned deathly pale. He was shaking from head to toe and unconsciously moving closer behind Severus.

"Now, wouldn't you like to fill your Professor and young Malfoy on how your first lessons went?"

Tears were streaming down Harry's face. Severus and Draco turned and looked at Harry. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Severus reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him to a close, protective proximity.

"Potter," Severus said.

"I'm going to get the collar," Moody said and walked out of the room.

Harry's breathing started to become shallow. He couldn't do it. Not again. It hurt too much. He tried to clear his head by shaking it.

Severus gripped both of Harry's arms and tried to calm him down.

"Potter!" Severus said. "Harry. I need you to breathe. Breathe!"

"I...I can't…please," Harry gasped. He reached out and grabbed hold of Severus' robe. "Kill me. I know you...you really hate me. Please kill... me. Kill me now. I c-can't go thr-through that... again. Not again. Please P-professor, I know you've... hated me since my f-first year. If you... ever had feelings of anything about me, kill me. KILL ME!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He broke down crying and placed his head on Severus' chest. Severus and Draco looked at each other. Severus sighed, and Draco thought he saw an expression of sympathy cross Severus' face.

"What is it with adolescent boys begging me to kill them, or let them die lately?" he asked softly, snorting a bit at his morbid humor. Then Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, hesitating. Draco smiled a bit. Harry simply cried all the harder. "You had better fill us in on the details, Mr. Potter, before Moody gets back, or once again, I believe we will find ourselves at a distinct disadvantage. I don't know about the two of you, but I certainly would like to see sunrise tomorrow morning, or I will be sorely disappointed that I won't be able to see the look on Miss Bones' face when I hand her back her essay which earned a Troll grade."

Harry felt himself get pulled into the embrace. This couldn't be happening. Snape hated him.

Severus felt the grip on his robes get tighter. Draco walked over towards them.

"Harry," Draco pleaded. "Please, you have to calm down and tell us what is he doing."

"Potter," Severus said. "You need to calm yourself."

The more that they spoke to Harry, the tighter his grip was on Severus' robes. It was like he was trying to hide in them.

"Potter," Severus said pulling Harry away from him, but only arms length.

"Harry, please," Draco begged, getting frantic.

Footsteps approached from the hallway. Severus and Draco looked at each other. Severus brought Harry back into a quick embrace. They both new whatever they were about to face was not going to be good.

Moody walked in holding three metal collars in his right hand. His wand was in his left, pointing behind him, levitating a tub basin filled with water. Draco was shaking. Severus, holding Harry, looked at Draco and then back at Moody holding the metal collars, and for the first time, the distinct helplessness of their situation washed over Severus. He fought the panic clawing at the corners of his mind.

This is not going to be good, Severus thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box - You're doing it again! You're not letting me know what's happening! Think of that poor reviewer who already threatened to have a heart contusion over this!
> 
> mandancie - *deep sighs* Well, I guess you're right.
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - I know I'm right.
> 
> mandancie - Okay. Okay. Well, what Moody is going to do to them is... I don't think so! Like I'm actually going to tell you. I guess you'll have to wait and see in the next chapter.
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - *glares*


	15. Collar-Blind

Harry's cries slowed down to where there was only whimpering coming from him, but he refused to be removed from the darkest confines of Severus' robes, nor was Severus even attempting to remove him.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy," Moody's voice was almost cheerful. "Come here."

Draco instinctively took a step back towards Severus and Harry. Whatever Moody was going to do, he did not want to be the first one. Draco shuddered.

"Do not make me call you over here again," Moody said, starting to loose his cheerful voice.

Draco and Severus looked at each other. Draco did not want to walk over there and Severus knew it. Draco moved closer to his Professor, when he felt a weird, disembodied sensation across his waist. His brow creased as he looked at his teacher with fear in them. He didn't know what was happening. Severus was about to reach out for Draco, when Draco began to involuntarily slide towards Moody. Draco yelped at the sudden movement. He was able to turn his body just in time to come face to face with the enemy, Alistair Moody. Draco was so scared that his breath got caught in his throat.

"I don't understand," Moody said grabbing hold of the front of Draco's shirt. "I've heard you say that you want to die. Well, I'm trying to make that possible. I tell you what. You're so eager to make deals. Let's make a deal."

"Draco," Severus called out, but Moody waved his wand and cast a silencing charm around them so that they wouldn't be disturbed again.

Severus watched as they talked. How he wish he could hear what was being said.

"You want to die, yes?" Moody asked.

"Yes, sir," Draco said. His eyes are on his shoes.

"Look at me," Moody said. "You want to make a deal like a man. Well, a man looks in to the eyes of his enemy to see if there are truth or lies in his words. Now, chin up."

Draco lifted his chin and looked at Moody.

"Now, you want to die?" Moody asked again.

"You're going to have me killed, so why not? Just please, make it quick."

Moody smirked.

"Did Harry tell you about these?" Moody asked changing the subject.

"No," Draco shook his head.

"Well," Moody said reaching out and putting one collar around Draco's neck, "you're about to get a crash course."

Draco gasped and gagged at how fast and hard the metal collar came around his neck. It wasn't so hard to breath, once he made his throat muscles relax, but it felt like something was almost trying to strangle him.

After Moody closed the collar around Draco's neck, he canceled the charm.

"Okay, gentlemen," Moody said, walking away from Draco, who was trying to pull the collar away from his skin, but he couldn't get his fingers under the smooth metal band.

"Wait, what do I get out of this deal?" Draco asked, still trying to pull at the collar. "Let Harry and Professor Snape go!"

"Who said we had a deal, Mr. Malfoy?" Moody growled. A look of horror crossed Draco's face. "You obviously can't tell when I'm lying, and have proved your childish immaturity on the matter of deal making."

"I thought you were supposed to be one of the 'good guys!'" Draco screamed, still clawing at his collar, growing more frantic by the minute. "You're supposed to be better than the Death Eaters!" Draco fell to his knees, as weakness and despair overcame him.

"This is a war," Moody said loftily. "There are no 'good guys' in a war." Draco wailed softly, unable to dislodge the collar. Moody stepped close to Draco again, but Draco only flinched slightly. Moody reached out and grabbed Draco by the roots of his hair and lifted him to his feet. Draco cried out, but didn't fight.

"Yes, sir?" Draco whimpered. Moody thrust the other two collars into Draco's hands.

"Put these on the other two," Moody instructed gruffly.

"Oh, God, no," Draco paled.

"No?" Moody echoed. He flicked his wand, and Draco screamed like he had never screamed before, even under the Cruciatus. Draco collapsed to the ground, in so much pain that he couldn't even move properly.

Severus, despite his years as a Death Eater, had never seen torture quite like this. Death Eaters had satisfied themselves with the Unforgivables, but judging by Draco's reaction, Severus concluded that this was quite unlike anything he had seen or felt. A Cruciatus was the worst pain any spell could inflict. But even that must have its limitations, Severus reasoned, because there was no physical contact between the caster and the victim. While a Cruciatus felt like real pain, which basically made it real pain, it was imagined, thus the insanity connected with it, because of the blurring of reality. If there were some physical contact between the torturer and the victim, Severus wondered if a higher level of pain - God forbid - could be reached. Draco's stillness combined with the agony of his screams did little to ease Severus' mind.

Severus knew he would have rushed to Draco's side if Potter hadn't been still clinging to him. As if in pain himself, Potter was moaning softly as he shivered. Severus hadn't let Potter go since the boy had decided to latch on to him, and Severus concluded it was because of the stress of the situation. He must have simply forgotten to let go, but Severus still didn't make a move to dislodge the unwelcome child from his person.

It wasn't even a full minute, and Moody let up on Draco's torture. Draco screamed several more times - another thing to add evidence to Severus' theory of real, physical pain - though they began to become less frantic as the seconds passed.

Draco was shaking uncontrollably as he tried to rise to his feet. Tears flowed freely, because that had hurt worse than any Cruciatus he had ever been subjected to, and he had been subjected to many. Was it any wonder Harry had full on panicked and begged Snape to kill him?

"Put. The. Collars. On. Them," Moody emphasized. Draco realized he still had the other two in his hands. A look of horror settled on his face as he slowly turned to meet Snape's gaze, looking for guidance.

Severus nodded once. Draco glanced back at Moody, who looked impassive. Draco forced his feet to work as he stepped towards Snape and Harry. Draco reached up towards Snape with on of the collars, but he only moved a few inches.

Severus released Potter, but didn't push him away, not yet. Severus waited expectantly for Draco to put the collar on him. Then Draco hesitated.

"No, no," he whispered tearfully. "I can't hurt you, Professor, I can't." More tears spilled over, and Draco began to shake, out of fear, pain, and shame.

"It's fine, Draco," Severus said softly, taking Draco's wrists in his hands. "Do what you must." Wordlessly, he guided them to his throat and behind his neck, where he clasped the collar himself.

Draco continued to sob a soft mantra of "No's" but he didn't fight Snape. As much as it made him sick to think what he was doing to the only adult that cared about him, he couldn't face Moody's punishments again, not if he could avoid it. He was too much of a coward. He just admired Harry's fortitude all the more.

Harry. He had been ordered to put the collar on Harry. He groaned when he realized what that meant. Harry would be a much less willing victim than Snape, Draco knew, and he couldn't blame Harry in the slightest. Once again, Draco glanced at Snape for guidance.

"Do it," Snape instructed gently, though his expression was unreadable. "It's more dangerous to provoke an enemy whose strength you don't know than to do what he wants." Draco nodded, but didn't trust his voice to reply. Harry was still trying to block out reality, and Severus gently pushed him away from the confines of his robes. Draco looked at Harry, who was staring wide-eyed with shock at him.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Draco blurted out, as he took a step towards Harry.

"No!" Harry screamed, when he saw Draco's intent. "Get away from me! Don't touch me! Don't touch me with that thing!" Harry tried bolting away to a far corner of the room, but Severus was faster, guessing Harry's next move, and caught him by the wrist. Harry let out another scream at the unexpected force.

"Potter," Severus said, his voice still soothingly gentle, "I'm sorry as well. When all three of us are out of here, you'll understand why we had to."

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Harry screamed as he wiggled and squirmed to get away from Severus. Instead, Severus pulled Potter close and held the boy's back to his chest. Severus began to feel slightly sick when he thought about what he was doing, cooperating in torturing a child.

"LET - ME - GO!" Harry protested again. He kicked and clawed at Severus, who, together with Potter, sank to to floor. Severus wrapped his legs around Harry's, immobilizing them, then held both of Harry's thin wrists in one of his hands. The other hand held Harry's head back, exposing his neck. Harry was unable to move at all, and entirely at their mercy - or lack thereof. Severus felt guilty about what he was doing.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" Harry screamed madly when he found himself unable to fight any longer. "I hate you, Draco!" Draco shook his head sadly, but didn't argue. It wasn't unlike what he told himself every day anyway. "Is this why you wouldn't kill me, Professor?" Harry continued ranting. "You want to see this, don't you? Stop holding me down, please! I hate you, Professor, I hate you!"

"Draco!" Severus snapped over Harry's tirade. "I can't hold him here forever." Draco woke from the reverie of self-loathing Harry's rant had brought on, and before he could hesitate again, he stepped forward to put the collar around Harry's neck.

"It's alright, Harry," Draco whispered softly in his ear. "I hate me too."

Harry looked up at Draco, his green eyes swimming in tears as he watched him come closer with that blasted collar.

"Put the collar on him, or both of you will be punished," was said from behind the small bit of chaos on the floor.

Draco put his head down then looked at his friend.

"I'm so sorry," Draco said as he closed the collar around Harry's neck.

Harry lost the fight in him. He just went limp in their Professor's arms. For a moment, Severus worried that the stress had killed Harry.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry deadpanned out. "I'm sorry, Professor. This is all my fault."

"Right you are, Harry," Moody said walking towards them. "And for that."

A wave of his arm and Harry was screaming, still in Severus' arms, screaming and withering in pain.

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing, so he did the only thing he could, which was just to hold Harry.

"You know the rules, Harry," Moody said lifting his wand stopping the pain. "Now, I think it's time to fill in the Death Eaters."


	16. The Art of Deception

Ron and Hermione immediately rushed to Harry's trunk. Why they hadn't thought of it sooner, Hermione couldn't understand. They pawed through Harry's possessions - meager though they were - and found the Marauder's Map quickly enough. They unfolded it and began to search for any sign of a dot labeled "Harry Potter."

"There! There it is!" Ron sighed in obvious relief.

There was his name, certainly, but with an arrow that pointed off the map, towards where the Shrieking Shack would be, should it have been included on there. Four other names also appeared with Harry's.

Draco Malfoy.

Severus Snape.

Lucius Malfoy.

Alistair Moody.

"Wait," Ron said slowly. "Isn't Malfoy supposed to be in Azkaban? Malfoy Sr., I mean?"

"Yes," Hermione agreed, clearly puzzled, "but it would seem his isn't."

"Well, let's go get Harry and the ferret out of whatever situation they're in," Ron sighed.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished him. "They're with teachers."

"A teacher," Ron corrected her. "And need I remind you that Harry's been beside himself this year because of something? It's got to be this! I told you Snape was in on it."

"Ron, Draco wasn't lying when he said Snape had nothing to do with it," Hermione sighed. "He was panicked and he wasn't capable of lying in that state. Snape isn't behind it. Snape has only been saving Harry for the past five and a half years. I don't think he'd want his hard work to go to waste."

"Hmph," Ron replied.

"We should take this to Professor McGonagall," Hermione stated, grabbing the map. "She'll know what to do." She rushed out of the dormitory.

"Fine, fine!" Ron said, sighing and following her.

.oO-Oo.

"What is this I'm looking at?" McGonagall asked.

Ron, Hermione and McGonagall were leaning over her desk looking at the map. Ron pointed to the far corner where the list of names, Harry's being one of them, were.

"We think Harry's in the Shrieking Shack," Ron said. Hermione nodded to agree. McGonagall looked at both of her students and then back down at the map.

"Mr. Weasley," she drawled. "Please do not waist my time with your little trinkets."

"But Professor," Hermione gasped out.

"This is clearly one of the twins' products," McGonagall dismissed, started folding the map back up. "Now would you two be so kind as to not bother me with jokes and trinkets that mean absolutely nothing to me. Good day."

.oO-Oo.

"Alright," Moody said. He walked up to them on the floor. "Rule number one: You do not say no to me."

Moody looked at Draco. Fear was in the boy's eyes. He really didn't want to feel that pain again.

"Rule number two: You will cast Unforgivables on each other."

Draco and Severus looked at each other. Harry had his eyes closed, still leaning against Severus' chest. Severus still had he arms protectively wrapped around Harry's chest. Severus held Harry closer, if that were possible, fury burning in his eyes as he glared at Moody.

"Rule number three," Moody said, standing next to Severus and Harry. With a swift swing of his metal leg, he kicked both Severus and Harry. Harry cried out, but Severus did not make a sound, just gritted his teeth. He wrapped one arm around Harry's head, guarding against an attack directly to the boy's skull.

"Stop coddling them," Moody said to Severus. "Let him go."

"And what if I don't?" Severus snapped back. "I'm not your pawn!"

"Professor," Draco hissed, placing his hand on Severus' shoulder. "Stop being stupid."

"Detention, Draco!" Severus hissed back at him. Draco smiled gratefully, understanding the veiled words of comfort; Snape was still planning to get out of there alive.

Moody tilted his head to the side. With a wave of his wand, both Harry and Draco were screaming in pain. Draco fell forward.

Severus, still holding on to Harry, reached out with is other hand caught him, and pulled Draco towards him. He now had both children, writhing in pain, in his arms trying to give them some kind of comfort.

"Let them go!" Severus begged, one boy in each arm. "It wasn't their defiance! Or are you simply afraid of bullying an equal?" Severus sneering by the end, trying to goad Moody into forgetting Draco and Harry.

Moody let a evil smile come across his lips and there was anther wave of his wand.

If Severus thought that the boys' screams were loud, he was greatly mistaken. The screams and wailing that came from Draco and Harry totally surpassed the cries that they were doing before. Severus just held both boys tightly.

"Stop it!" Severus screamed. There was only so much pain a human could take, and he was well aware that both Harry and Draco had been cowed into submission. There wasn't much more either boy could take. He, on the other hand, had a higher, untaxed pain threshold. "Stop it! Fine, I'm sorry! What do you want from me? Leave the boys alone!"

As if to emphasize his point, Severus broke his contact with Harry and Draco. He rose and stepped out from behind them.

"There," he said calmly, raising his hands, palms outwards. "I am not comforting them." He winced as Draco screamed.

"Finally, Snape," Moody sneered. "You finally realized that you do not control things here." Moody waved his wand and the screaming stopped. "I am."

Once the boys screams turned to whimpering, Severus wanted to check on them, but Moody had other plans.

"If you so much as touch them," Moody ominously said. "I'll grant both their wishes."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't kill Potter," he sneered, but he didn't make a move towards them. Draco grabbed his temples and moaned, then blindly reached a sympathetic, if shaking, hand to Harry.

"Yet you don't want to test this theory," Moody smirked. Severus glowered at him.

"What do you want, Moody?" Severus challenged. "I'm ready to give you anything. Anything!" Then he added, under his breath, "Even if you are psychotic." He risked another glance towards Draco and Harry, who watched them with gaping expressions.

Moody walked up to Severus till they were almost nose to nose.

"Do you really think this is about you?" Moody asked. "You are nothing but a speck in the design. A way to get the chosen one to his next step in development. This is not about you."

Severus trying to school his features on his face, couldn't let pass the mild shock after listening to Moody talk. He then turned and looked at Harry, who had his head down.

"Not about me?" Severus asked calmly, though his quiet tone only stood to mask the fury that boiled inside him. "It would seem that threatening my life, and those of my students, is intensely about me. And so that you have been fairly warned, if Dumbledore doesn't stop you from killing any or all of us, then let me remind you that the Dark Lord will not rest if you harm any of us. He has Draco and Harry marked as his own, and he would not take kindly to my death either. If you do irreparable damage, you will have a manic Dark Lord hunting you and you specifically. Not even you can escape him.

"Now for pity's sake," Severus continued, now sounding like he was speaking to a particularly trying student, "take whatever sick pleasure you get from torture out on me." He stepped close to Moody and lowered his voice. "Or are you too afraid of me to take me on? Even when I'm unarmed? I'm a dangerous man, and you know it. Coward."

Moody looked at Severus for a while. Both men looked at each other seeing what the other was going to do. Then Moody turned to Harry.

"Harry," Moody called out. "Why don't you demonstrate the basin of water?"

If Harry wasn't deathly pale before, he was now. He looked at Draco and Severus with pure unadulterated fear in his eyes. Tears began to pool up in his eyes as he began to shake.

"Please, no," Harry begged. "Not the water. I'll do anything." His voice was almost a whisper.

"ANYTHING!" roared Moody. He rushed over to Harry gripped his arms and stood him up. "Anything." Moody spat in Harry's face. "I've told you to curse these two Death Eaters and you begged and pleaded not to. Now that I have your old teaching tool, now you want to do it."

Harry was shaking in Moody's hands. He didn't want to curse his friend or his professor, but he didn't want to feel the sting of that basin either. For a moment, indecision flickered on Harry's face.

"Harry," a smooth voice from behind Moody came through. "Just cast it. It will be alright."

Moody let go of Harry, turned towards Severus and with a wave of his wand Severus' collar activated.

Severus sank to his knees and a strangled scream escaped his lips. His hands groped at his throat, trying in vain to remove the collar. The pain was unbearable, worse than any torture at the hands of the Dark Lord. What was Albus thinking, letting Potter be exposed to this? Severus screwed his eyes shut against the involuntary tears that were beginning to rise up. Another half-scream.

"Holding up better than I would have expected," Moody commented lazily as Harry and Draco watched in horror. Both knew what Severus was suffering, but felt helpless to offer any comfort. If they had tried, Draco thought, they wouldn't have to wait for Moody to kill them. Severus would have seen to that for such an unseemly display of emotions.

Moody stepped close to Severus and grabbed him by the roots of his long, black hair. Severus didn't react, too concentrated on his personal agony to notice a human touch. Moody dragged Severus after him, as he stepped towards the water basin. Severus fell and made a half-hearted attempt to follow, though through his pain, his ability was severely limited.

"Well, now it's time for the rules." Moody dragged Severus after him, as he stepped to the water basin. "Rule number four. You are not in control." Moody put emphases on each word. Without warning, Moody shoved Severus' head into the water basin. Severus could feel the water around him, and was immediately aware of the dire consequences. If he screamed, or panted, or in any way expressed his discomfort, he would release what little air was left in his lungs. He would unable to breathe in more air. He was being forced to control himself or drown. Neither thought was pleasant, as he had been gasping for air only a few moments before. Severus shuddered in the attempt to hold his breath past all the pain.

He began to breathe anyway. He couldn't hold his breath any longer. Moody pulled him out of the water and released the spell.

"Rule number five," This he looked directly at Severus. "You have no say on what I do and to whom I do it to. You. Are. Not. Important. You are nothing." Severus sat down hard and coughed the little water he had breathed out of his lungs. Nervously, he glanced at Harry and Draco.


	17. Good Friends Are Like Stars

Draco watched, opened mouthed, as Moody thrust Snape's head under water and then released him. Harry, on the other hand, looked guilty as he watched. Neither raised a hand to interfere. They both knew that there was nothing they could do to help their professor and any interference on their part would only make his plight worse.

Severus tried to stand, but since he never suffered that pain before, he was unaware that his own weight was too much for his legs. As he stood, he immediately collapsed back to the floor. Severus groaned as he crumpled to the floor. This scared the teens more than anything. The teacher they both looked to for strength collapsing on the floor was just too much.

Draco and Harry looked at each other, and in a joint understanding, they went to Severus' side. They didn't care what happened to them. They just wanted their Potions Master back next to them.

Severus felt a wave of gratitude towards both boys, even Potter, at their willingness to offer him comfort. Admittedly, Severus didn't expect Potter to do anything of the sort. Draco didn't surprise him; they had been close for years. But especially considering that Potter had been close to cursing him at the revelation that he had killed the boys parents, and that he had been the one to hold Potter down for the collar, he would never have expected the boy to raise a hand in his defense. Severus was scared, terrified beyond what he ever wished to feel again, and he knew his mask was crumbling.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he growled at his students, putting on his most intimidating glare possible. It had the desired effect. Harry and Draco both paused and questioned their previous careless bravado.

Severus keen ears caught the sound of someone quickly approaching. Mustering all the strength he had, Severus pulled himself to his feet. He had barely steadied himself when the door slammed open.

Severus didn't get to register who was at the door when a spell hit him square in the chest. Being already weakened by the effects of the collar and his head being submersed in water, he didn't even have the strength to block the spell. He fell unconscious at the feet of the two teenage boys. Both stood in utter shock at who cast the curse in the first place.

Draco's eyes never left the unconscious form of their potions professor, but Harry's heart plummeted when he looked into the face of his Head of House. She had her wand trained on both Draco and himself. The only thing that flashed in his mind at that moment was that the ones who were supposed to love, him hurt him, and the ones who didn't like him, saved his life.

Minerva walked in the room. She looked down at Severus' unconscious form, then at the two teenage boys gaping at her.

"Well," Moody said. "It's about time you showed up. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Minerva never took her eyes off the boys.

"Yes, well, I had things that needed to be done and people that I had to throw off the track. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were very close, extremely close, to knowing where Harry was."

Draco looked at Harry. He saw the anguish in his friend. He could only watch the pain that Harry was emitting. There was no way he could comfort his friend. And Draco, feeling like he biggest coward in the room, was afraid that if to offer any sign of comfort or sympathy Moody would activate his collar again. And that was a pain he never wanted to experience again.

Harry stood there. His eyes never left Professor Snape's body. He couldn't believe it. His heart just ached from the amount of people who said they loved him and cared for him, yet they either stood by and let bad things happen, or they did the things themselves. The potions professor slowly became more and more blurry as the tears formed in Harry's eyes. He wouldn't look up at his Head of House, nor at Draco. Maybe soon, Draco would start hurting him as well. Him and his professor. Why he should care so much about Draco and his professor was beyond him, but if he only had two people that really would be honest with him, then he would hold them close.

Minerva turned and faced Alistair.

"Now," Minerva said. "Can you explain to me why Severus and Draco are here?" Her tone demanded respect. There was no flinch in her face nor deception in her eyes. Moody understood that she demanded respect - that she demanded the truth.

"They are Death Eaters. Potter needed to be trained," Moody growled. "And what better way than to practice on a couple of Death Eaters?" Minerva's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What exactly have you been doing with Harry?"

"Training him."

"How?"

"Professor," a small voice called out.

Minerva turned and saw that Harry's head was still bowed, and Draco was looking at Harry. She saw the contrite manner in which Harry stood and the anger within her boiled to an ungodly level. Slowly she turned back to Moody.

"Training?" she asked again.

"Potter needs to be ready for the upcoming war," Moody proclaimed.

Minerva put her head down, then she quickly raised it with her wand and just as fast Moody went flying to the other end of the room. There he laid unconscious next to Lucius' still form. She quickly turned and faced the boys behind her.

"Oh, God, thank you," Harry breathed, when he saw Moody's motionless body.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," her voice much softer than before.

"Please, Professor," Draco pleaded in a soft voice. His eyes spoke what he voice could not. This was not at all what Minerva was accustomed to hearing from Draco Malfoy. It hurt her heart at how scared he sounded. "Please get us to the infirmary." He gestured to himself, Harry, and Severus. Then, pointing at Moody, "He needs to be restrained. He tried to kill us. All of us."

"And your father?" Minerva asked, pointing her wand at the man's prostrate form.

"Dead," Draco choked out. "Please don't hurt us anymore."

"No," Minerva said softly shaking her head. "I will not hurt you. I am so happy that I found you. Now listen to me, and hear me out. What I do next, please understand that it is for your safety. I promise you no one will hurt you again."

"And Professor Snape?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, Harry," Minerva said as she placed her finger under Harry's chin and brought gaze gaze to meet her own.

Minerva stepped back. She waved her wand in two different patterns. The first one put the boys in a deep sleep (something, which by the look of them, they were sorely short of), and the other one slowly and carefully lowered them towards the floor. Once they were settled, she carefully levitated the boys to the bed and laid them down upon it. Quickly, the rolled Severus onto his back, in what she imagined to be a more comfortable position. She then turned back to Moody and while he was unconscious, she placed a body bind on him. It was the best thing she could think to do that would not land her in Azkaban. She was angry at Moody, but something told her that a certain lemon drop eating wizard was the one really pulling the strings and once she got a chance she would be talking to the Headmaster with too many names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box - So you finally let me rescue them!
> 
> mandancie - Hey, it was my idea to use Minerva. You can't take all the credit. So what if I was the one who put them through hell?
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - I hope you're going to at least give them a slight reprieve and allow them to rest and recover a bit. They need to have their lives settle down enough to become friends!
> 
> mandancie - *evil smirk* Huh. We'll see. You never know what will happen inside of Hogwarts. *evil cackle*


	18. Broken Wings

Harry woke up to the sounds of hushed voices. He wondered where he was. His limbs felt heavy, and he tried to remember what happened. He remembered Professor McGonagall coming. He remembered Professor Snape falling unconscious at her hand. And he remembered Draco staying with him. Harry tried to open his eyes, but couldn't.

"Professor Snape, someone, anyone, help me!" Harry panicked when he realized he was totally incapacitated.

Poppy walked into the wing and saw Minerva standing next to Severus' bed, talking.

"Minerva," Poppy said. "I think it's about time you take the spell off of the boys."

"Oh, yes, of course," Minerva replied hastily, and she waved her wand, canceling the previous binding spell. Harry sat up immediately, but realized what a bad idea that was only moments after he swung his legs off the bed. He felt dizzy and his stomach tried to rebel. Harry moaned and held his temples, because his head felt like it was going to explode at any minute.

Minerva stepped over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched away, and Minerva scowled fiercely as she took her hand away. She wanted Moody drawn and quartered for what he done to her student - to both her students.

When Harry's vertigo had passed, he looked up and saw his Head of House brooding. Snape looked over at him curiously from the next bed over as he propped himself up on one elbow. Harry noticed that Snape still wore the collar, and hesitatingly, found that he did as well. Unconsciously, Harry glanced around to find Draco, and saw the blond boy on the other side of him, though Draco still seemed to be unconscious. Perhaps he was faking, Harry wondered.

"How long have we been here?" Harry asked quietly, and he seemed to pose his question to Severus.

"An hour at the most," Severus replied calmly. "When will the Headmaster be arriving?" he asked Minerva.

"I haven't told him that you're back, yet," Minerva confessed. Severus' brow creased.

"And why not?'' Severus asked. "There are many things he needs to know."

"Yes, there are," she agreed. "But I need to understand a few things before we call him."

"Listen, Minerva," Severus sounded defeated. "Draco cannot stay here."

Harry looked at Severus, but the professor was not paying Harry any attention. Harry didn't know why Professor Snape didn't worry about him like he worried about Draco, and that hurt him so much, more than he would have expected it to.

"Severus," Minerva said walking over towards his bed. "He will be fine here."

"Don't you understand?" Severus hissed at her. "The Dark Lord will want the boy killed! Hogwarts might be safe enough for Potter - the Death Eaters know better than to harm the boy when he belongs to the Dark Lord - but they'll have no such qualms about Draco! Half of my house, whether out of loyalty or out of fear, will try to kill him. Hogwarts isn't safe for Draco, not without - " he paused a moment, and his voice quieted, " - constant vigilance."

Harry looked over at where Draco, who was still unconscious, was lying. He never knew how dangerous it was for Draco. Harry wished there was something that he could do that would help his new friend.

"Well," Minerva said. "What do you propose?"

"For now, he will stay with me in my chambers."

"And what about classes? You won't be able to watch him while he's in classes." Severus looked over at Draco.

"He won't be going to classes."

"Severus," Minerva's heart was heavy. "You can't keep him prisoner."

Severus looked at Minerva. "I will keep him alive."

Harry lay there and wished that someone would care enough for him the way Professor Snape cared for Draco.

"Will Draco be safe?" Harry asked quietly. Severus eyed the boy coldly, though not cruelly.

"As safe as can be hoped for, I expect," Severus replied, "though you have to keep his whereabouts to yourself. Now, Minerva, if you would kindly inform the Headmaster of our presence here, that would be highly appreciated." With a rustle of her robes and an annoyed snort, she turned and left the infirmary. Severus leaned back against the headboard and laced his fingers behind his head. He watched Harry for a long moment.

"I read your letters to Draco," he said casually.

"What?" Harry gasped.

"Draco was frantic to find you when you disappeared and sent for me," Severus continued calmly. "He showed me the letters to see if we could gather any clues from them. I never expected you to take my calling you an idiot so seriously."

Harry didn't know if he should be hurt that Draco showed the Professor the letters. He guessed a small part of him was relieved that Draco really did try and get help for him. He had been worried that he would just leave him. Harry looked over at Draco and sighed.

"I am an idiot, sir," Harry whispered not looking at his Professor. "Draco wants to change my name, but I don't think I should."

"Well, judging by the fact that you have never respected me, I highly doubt that it is simply my name-calling which has affected you that much," Severus continued in a bored tone. "I suggest you analyze the qualifications of anyone who has used that particular term in reference to you. And whether true or not, don't you think it's cruel to make Draco call you something he doesn't want to call you?"

"But you were right, sir," Harry said looking over at Severus. "Everything you said about me."

"Potter, I..."

"It's alright," Harry slid back down in the bed. "I'm going to..."

"Potter," Severus' voice was stern. "You will sit up and face me. There is a matter that needs understanding. You will talk." Severus left no room for discussion. Harry swallowed and nodded mutely as he sat back up.

"Yes, sir?" he asked meekly.

"If you actually believed what I said, then you are a trifle more of an idiot than I actually anticipated," Severus drawled, hoping Harry would understand the heavily veiled compliment. Apparently he did, because his eyebrows rose into his hairline. "Now, since I'm not an idiot enough to believe that you believed me, as Draco asked, and as you never answered, who did, or does, call you idiot?"

"No one's ever said it to my face," Harry's voice was so low he didn't know if his teacher even heard him.

"Explain." Harry looked up at the Professor.

"I call myself that. Because...I mean just... I..."

"Eloquent as always, Potter."

Harry put his head down, balling his fists on top of his sheet on his lap. How could he explain to Professor Snape that it was comments like that right there? The jibes and insults that he would give him were the only thing that showed that he really did care. And the ones that spoke about loving him or wanting to help him were really out to hurt him. Harry had never felt closer to his Potions Professor than he did then, but he knew that that feeling wouldn't last. Soon classes would resume, they would go back to their old hatred, and he'd be alone again. No more 'The Monster in the Dark,' because Severus would be taking Draco out of classes.

"Potter," Severus said, growing impatient, bringing Harry out of his musing. "You will explain why you call yourself an idiot."

Harry looked over at Draco, and for the first time, he felt jealousy for the blonde headed boy. To have someone fuss over you, unconditionally, that had to be completely wonderful.

"I hardly fuss over Draco," Severus replied calmly. Harry only then realized he had said the last comment aloud. It had been so quiet, he was surprised that Snape caught it.

"Yeah, you do," Harry contradicted sullenly.

"It simply goes to show that you have no idea what fussing is," Severus commented, sounding a bit distracted. "Draco's had it harder growing up that you might have imagined previously - as you may have gathered from certain events in the Shack. I am simply a stable adult role model for him. Nothing more."

"But you love him and you care about him!" Harry objected, feeling tears rising in his eyes. Severus blinked momentarily at the accusation.

"I'm fond of him," Severus finally managed. "Love seems a strong word."

"That's what I mean," Harry said. A lone tear escaped down his face. "To have someone care, that would be a wonderful feeling. I just wish I knew what that felt like."

"If you're asking for my guidance," Severus sighed dramatically, "Draco has practically begged me to do that for you. Alright. Fine. Draco has already endangered himself because of contact with you, and I see no reason to compound the problem with letting you grow up to be an uncivilized barbarian. The Headmaster seems to have been doing an exceptionally poor job of seeing to your extra-curricular education."

"Sir, I..," Harry stopped when the doors to the Infirmary opened. Minerva walked into the room and saw that both Harry and Severus were awake.

"Severus," Minerva said. "I told Albus that you were back. He wants to see you and Harry." Harry put his head down. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to the Headmaster. He sighed and tossed the cover from his lap. He received a shock when his cover came back over his lap.

"I do believe, Mr. Potter, that you were going to lay down and rest," Severus said quietly.

"But sir," Harry started to protest, when Severus leaned down and looked Harry in his eyes.

"Did you, or did you not, ask me just a few minutes ago," Severus said in a whisper so that only Harry could hear, "to be an advocate for you? Well, let me do that. You will stay here. I will talk to the Headmaster. And I will explain what you - what we all - have been through."

Harry looked into those onyx eyes that were baring down deep in his soul, and blinked at him. Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and began to lower the boy so that he was laying down in the bed. Severus pulled the cover up to Harry's shoulders.

"Get some rest, Mr. Potter," Severus said, straightening back up.

"Sir," Harry said looking up at his professor, his eyes shinning with un-shed tears. "I'm sorry."

"What is it now, Potter?" Severus sighed, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I never wanted you to feel that." A lone tear escaped Harry's eyes. Severus looked at the small boy that not a few hours ago was clutching and clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Because his life had depended on it. Understanding showed on Severus' face as he realized what Harry meant. Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a gentle, but firm, squeeze.

"Get some rest, Harry." Severus said, getting off the bed. He did not remove his hand from the boy until he was standing.

"But sir," Harry's voice was no louder than a whisper, since he was trying not to cry.

"Harry," Severus voice was a little sterner, but not harsh. "You're tired. That's why you are behaving like this. Everything will be fine. I will see to it. Now, what did I ask you to do?"

"R-rest," Harry said.

"I'll be back later," Severus said.

Harry watched as Professor Snape and McGonagall walked out of the Infirmary. He didn't notice a pair of grey eyes watching the whole thing with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box - Well, apologies on taking so long to update. I think most of the blame falls to me this time, what with blowing up my potions lab twice a week and such.
> 
> mandancie - mmmrrrhhhghh *wrapped from head to toe from explosion*. mmmmmmgghhrgghr


	19. The Right Friends

"Headmaster," Severus greeted the old man, as he lowered himself into a fluffy purple armchair. It spoke to the level of his pain and exhaustion that Severus Snape would consent to sit in that egregiously colorful abomination. He glanced to the other side of the room and saw where Moody was presumably stuck to a chair with a silencing spell on him. Severus breathed an internal sigh of relief that he hadn't brought Harry along.

"I have heard some disturbing accusations today, Severus," Albus said non-chalantly.

"I hope you have," Severus shot back in an acerbic tone. "What is the meaning of letting Moody torture your Golden Boy?"

"Severus, I - " Albus began.

"Don't 'Severus' me," he seethed. "You haven't seen Potter lately, have you?"

"No, I haven't," Albus admitted.

"Forcing the brat to cast Unforgivables is hardly good for his mental stability or his soul," Severus continued. "You might as well have asked him to become a Death Eater. And what is the meaning of allowing Draco's or my deaths? I'm your spy, and Draco is your student."

"I knew nothing of this, I assure you," Albus replied sadly. "I arranged for Alistair to train Harry in some advanced Defense spells. It never occurred to me that he would overstep his bounds that much."

"It never occurred to you to check?" Severus challenged, his eyes narrowed.

"Would you have checked, Severus, if someone you trusted were mentoring Draco?"

"And how did Lucius get out of Azkaban?" Severus dodged.

"He should still be in Azkaban," Albus' brow creased in confusion.

"No," Severus drawled, shaking his head. "Lucius Malfoy is currently dead. Moody killed him." Severus couldn't help the shudder that coursed through his body as he remembered seeing Moody's wand pointing between the both of them and that green light being so close to him, instead hitting its mark in Lucius' chest.

"That can't be true," Albus said.

"I assure you, it is," Severus sighed. "Lucius is dead."

"I knew nothing of this," Albus declared. "Alistair, what did you do?" Albus' expression spoke of the betrayal and the bewilderment he felt. He never had been one to easily disguise his emotions unless he had some ulterior motive in mind. Moody motioned to his throat to remind Albus of the silencing charm he was currently under. With a wave of his wand, Albus cancelled it.

"Lucius Malfoy was - useful to me," Moody explained, once he had regained use of his voice. "Sirius Black isn't the only one who can arrange for an escape from Azkaban. I promised Lucius his freedom if he cooperated with my plan to train Potter. Naturally, the corrupt bastard jumped at the bargain, even if it meant the downfall of his master."

Severus did not face the man. He kept his eyes on Albus. "You tortured that boy."

"He brought it on himself," Moody spat. "There is only so much you can do with an unwilling student. I'm sure you understand, Snape?" Severus slowly turned and looked at Moody pointedly.

"You sicken me," he sneered.

"Don't think that you are guiltless in this endeavor," Moody growled.

"Really," Severus drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Explain to me - how am I at fault? You TORTURED him. A water basin, really." Severus took off the metal collar that he still had around his neck and threw it on Albus' desk.

Albus looked at the medieval device that was thrown on his desk and Severus could have sworn that a greenish tinge passed over the Headmaster's face.

"Well,"Moody said. "Look who's acting holier than thou. You know, if you had taught him Occlumency when you were suppose to, then I wouldn't have to do what you failed to do." Minerva let a small gasp at the insinuation. Severus just looked at Alistair. Severus' magic was rolling off of him in waves.

Minerva slowly reached out to her colleague. "Severus," she spoke soothingly. "Severus, calm down."

"Calm down?" he echoed, his voice higher than he intended, making him sound almost hysterical. "Calm down?" He turned to Moody. "I have enough to be responsible for," he said coldly. "I don't need your offenses as well. One wrong doesn't justify another." Severus stepped closer to Moody, and Minerva waited with baited breath, afraid of what he might do when he was this angry. Instead, all Severus did was to lean close and speak in a cold, calm, dangerous voice.

"You're right," Severus began. "I've done many, many horrible and terrible things, and I don't even regret half of them. But I've never tortured a child."

"Oh you with your bleeding heart," Mood sneered. "It's a wonder Harry isn't dead from your watch. You coddled that boy. You indulged him."

Severus had to step back a little. Was he just accused of indulging Harry Potter?

"I plead innocent of all charges," he replied icily. Severus looked down his nose at Moody who was still stuck to his chair. "Albus, I demand that this man be handed over to the Death Eaters. They will know how to give him proper treatment for his crimes. It may save some innocent Muggle somewhere."

"You can't be serious," Albus sighed. "I can't, and will not, hand him over to Death Eaters. Severus, my boy, be reasonable." Severus turned and faced Dumbledore.

"I have just endured and witnessed what Moody has put Potter through. Having that blasted collar on and then having your head dunked in water - is that your idea of being reasonable?" Albus paled a little. Minerva put her hand to her mouth.

"You did not hear the screams that came from those boys. Their pain was unimaginable. It was awful. The Cruciatius is child's play compared to that collar. And then to have your head immersed in water while that blasted collar was activated..." Severus trailed off for a moment. He remembered the anguish and fear of dying that he felt when his head was submerged. Severus collected himself again and looked at the Headmaster. "You wanted a weapon for your war," Severus' voice did not have the same intensity that he had moments ago. "Well, that bastard just broke your weapon. The boy is broken. He's ready to die. I heard him beg for death. He begged me to kill him. Have you ever had a child beg you to kill them?" Severus slumped back down in the chair again. He was more tired than he was when he made the trek from the infirmary. He was more than tired. He was exhausted.

"Albus," Minerva began cautiously, "what do you plan to do with Alistair?" She heard Severus mutter something about "Death Eaters would be too kind." Minerva placed her hand on Severus' shoulder, but he didn't react.

"Alistair," Albus addressed him, ignoring both Minerva and Severus, "why did you do this? I never asked for you to harm Harry. I just wanted him to be ready to face Voldemort."

"I WAS TRAINING HIM!" Moody exclaimed. "All he had to do was listen."

"How odd," Severus muttered. "Potter not listening. Who would've guessed?"

"Listen here, you Death Eater scum," Moody growled. "I've gotten Potter to do a whole lot more than you could." Severus turned and looked at Moody.

"You forced that boy to do Unforgivables. You. Broke. That. Child." Severus enunciated every word as he sat forward. "You came for that boy at night, made him do Unforgivables, and you thought he was succeeding? HARRY WAS PETRIFIED!"

"Severus, calm down," Albus said. Severus attention turned towards the Headmaster.

"You lied to me," Severus' voice dripped with venom. "The entire time, you knew where Potter was. I came here and specifically told you that Potter was missing. You knew. And stop telling me to calm down, old man."

"You wanted him for a detention - "

"An excuse," Severus dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You should know me better by now. I don't come asking you about students escaping my detentions. The least you could have done was told me."

"Severus," Albus intoned sadly, "you do dangerous work, and I know you're loyal." Moody scoffed. "But you are very close to Voldemort, and you keep associations with his other followers as well. There has to be something in this war that you don't know. I can't put all my eggs in one basket, to coin a phrase."

"Thank whatever power there may in heaven that Minerva took my concerns seriously, then," Severus growled. "Albus, I've had my say. I think I have more right to determine that bastard's fate than anyone else in this room. As a representative for both Draco and Harry, I submit my request again - to let me deliver him to the Death Eaters. You know what happened and you know where I stand. I believe my services are better put to use elsewhere." Severus rose wearily and turned to Minerva. "You can find me in the infirmary if you need me. I'm unavailable to anyone else." Then to the whole room, "Good day."

.oO-Oo.

Harry lay in the bed and watched the Potion Master leave the Infirmary.

"I told you that you could trust him," a voice said behind Harry. He turned around and saw that Draco was awake.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly. "Draco, I'm sorry." Draco sat up in bed and arched his back, trying to ease some of the lingering pain. He smiled weakly at Harry.

"Sorry for what?" he asked. "What nonsense are you talking about now?" Trying to be inconspicuous, and failing, Draco frowned and nervously touched his throat and removed the collar, now that it was no longer in the presence of its owner. Harry quickly did the same.

"You were never suppose to feel that," Harry said holding the collar in his hand. Draco sighed and looked over at his new friend.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Draco said.

"You weren't suppose to be there," Harry mused. "Why were you there anyway?"

"Professor Snape."

"What?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"It's a long story," Draco sighed. "There - there was a meeting today. The Dark Lord - he - he's been trying to make me do things - kill people - and I was going to be all brave and tell him off tonight, and he was supposed to kill me, but Professor Snape forced me to portkey over to the Shack. I was supposed to wait there till he came to collect me."

"Oh," Harry nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault I was born who I was," Draco said, his voice sounding strained, and he looked away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry sat up looking at Draco. Draco shrugged.

"I'm the kid of two Death Eaters," Draco explained, his voice still strained, still looking away. "What other choice would I have expected? An 'Oh, you don't have to be like us if you don't want to. You don't have to take a mark'? I didn't chose my parents and they didn't chose me." Draco sucked in his breath suspiciously.

"You're saying this to the freaking 'Boy-Who-Lived'?" Harry raised one eyebrow up. "Draco, look at me." Slowly, a pair of grey eyes met a pair of green ones. For the first time, Harry saw real pain and sorrow behind his friend's eyes. "What did your father do to you?"

"You're right, I'm sorry," Draco said, shaking his head ruefully. "I shouldn't complain. You have it rough too."

"You're avoiding the question." A shadow passed over Draco's face and he shrugged sadly.

"I'm not good enough for him," he whispered. "He'd hit me, cast curses on me, make me work for hours without any magic." Draco bit his lip. "I think I should feel badly that he's dead, but I can't."

"If I could be so lucky," Harry sighed, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Draco seemed to sit up a little straighter at that.

"Explain," he demanded quickly.

Harry looked over at Draco. He, again, realized that he thought the last statement out loud. He was going to have to work on that, Harry thought. First, Professor Snape and now Draco. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his relatives.

"Let's just say, be happy that you have Professor Snape."

"I am," Draco said gently, sincerely. "And you have him too, now. You're avoiding the question." Draco smiled weakly, throwing Harry's own words back at him. Two could play at this game, especially a Slytherin.

Harry couldn't help the warm feeling of knowing that he had someone in his corner. That he had the scariest, most feared Professor in all of Hogwarts on his side.

"Yeah," Harry gave a small smirk. "But I asked you first."

"I told you," Draco accused. "He hit me and he cursed me. You're scaring me, Harry. If that's you're definition of lucky - what happened to you?"

"Did he starve you?" Harry's voice was low. "Did he lock you away for weeks on end?" Harry didn't wait for Draco to answer. "Did he put bars on your window, put locks on your door, or install a cat flap as a means for you to get fed cold soup once a day?" Draco paled, his eyes went wide, and mutely shook his head.

"God, I'm sorry," he finally gasped, and sunk back into the bed. "Have you told Snape?" Then, he continued, "The closest it ever came to that was spending a night in the dungeons."

"Tell Snape?" Harry looked over at Draco. "What's to tell? Everybody has a belief of what my life is like. You, Professor Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, Hermione." Draco really felt guilty for they way he treated Harry in the beginning. "But this isn't about me," Harry had determination in his voice. "No. No, this is about you. You're skating around the subject. There's something that you're not telling me. And it's fine. Really. I mean, only a few days ago we were sworn enemies. So I know you don't really trust me, but I do hope that one day you will." Draco hung his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I know I've been a pretty terrible person to you. And I do trust you. I have more reason to trust you than you have to trust me. I don't know what you're driving at. If something wasn't quite right - if I messed up the etiquette, or my grades weren't high enough for my father - he would smack me around, sometimes curse me if it was something more serious. Curses went up to and included the Cruciatus." Draco cut himself off and looked away again. He sniffed and dragged his sleeve across his face. "I'm sorry," Draco gasped between hitched breaths. "It's just - If it got really bad, I'd spend the night in the dungeons. I always got fed though."

Harry sighed. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for. I wasn't the nicest person to be around either. I didn't make it any easier." Harry looked over at the blonde-headed boy who was hiding his face from him. "What about your mom?" Draco turned and looked at Harry. "Did your mom ever do anything to you? Or try and stop it?" Draco shook his head, not trusting his voice to answer right away.

"She didn't care," he finally said. "She never did anything. She didn't love me enough to stop what she knew was going on."

Harry looked at Draco. He really looked at the boy. They were the same. Different sides of the same coin. All his life, all he ever wanted was a family. Someone who would love him unconditionally. Draco, he thought, had everything. The name, wealth, and a mom and dad. Things Harry never had or never would have. Harry saw that Draco's life was no better than his own. There was no love in the Malfoy house.


	20. Three May Keep a Secret

Severus stepped into the infirmary, more exhausted than he remembered being in a long, long time. He got the impression that he had just walked in on something, judging by the tension in the air and the looks the boys were giving him. They could put up with it, he figured, as he quietly transfigured his cot into a soft armchair. He looked at Harry and Draco for a few minutes before saying anything.

"I spoke with the Headmaster," he finally said. "He knew nothing of how Moody was treating you, Harry. That is no excuse, but it seems to be the truth."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said despondently. "It never mattered. They'll just do it again."

"If you mean that Moody will ever touch you again, it will only be over my dead body," Severus vowed. "You asked me to be your advocate; I intend to fulfill that request. It also means that, if you are amiable, I will be assuming any so-called 'training' lessons you are to have." Draco tried nodding to Harry encouragingly, but he wasn't sure if the other boy noticed.

Harry put his head down. Tears pooled up in Harry's eyes. It was one thing to ask for someone to actually care enough about him to help him. It was another to hear it.

"Please," Harry whispered. His breath hitched in his throat.

"Oh, come on," Severus almost whined as he rolled his eyes. "There's no need for hysterics," he continued when Harry's breath hitched again, even as he rose from his chair and sat down on Harry's bed. Hesitatingly, Severus placed a strong hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry flinched at first from the touch, then leaned into it when his brain realized that it was a friendly touch and not one that would cause him pain. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way. The more that Professor Snape sat there, the more Harry just wanted to hide in his robes like he done when they were in the Shack. The feeling of having strong, protective arms wrapped around him was almost addicting, the feeling that he was loved and safe. There was no way Professor Snape would do that again. Severus sighed, and pulled Harry towards his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"You must stop thinking so loudly," Severus drawled. Harry just turned his head into Severus' robes. He must stop doing that, Harry thought.

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Severus assured him quietly. The bed creaked, and Severus saw that Draco had crawled over to join them and put his hand on Harry's back and began to rub circles there.

"Harry, everything will be alright," Draco whispered. "It'll be fine. Professor Snape is here now. He'll protect you. Won't you, sir?" Draco watched Severus cautiously.

"With my life," Severus grunted. With that admission, Harry cried harder. He finally had it. Someone on his side. He just wrapped his arms around his Professor and gripped the back of his robes as if his life depended on it. Severus sighed.

"It will be alright, Potter." Harry shook his head against Severus' shoulder. Harry mumbled something on Severus' shoulder.

"Harry, I didn't hear you." Harry turned his head slightly, but did not remove it from Severus' shoulder.

"They'll come back. They always do." With that, Harry sobbed some more.

"Who are they?" Severus asked softly, too taken aback by Harry's display of emotions to even make a snarky comment.

"Please," Harry sobbed. "Let me stay with you." Harry pulled away from Severus, but not from his embrace so that he could look into his professor's dark eyes. "I heard you say that Draco was staying with you. Please. Please let me stay with you too. I won't be a bother. I promise. I...I'll clean. I'll cook all the meals. You won't even know I'm around. Please, Professor. I can't go back." Harry lowered his head back on the Severus' chest.

"Clean?" Severus asked, bewildered. He glanced at Draco for help, and the other boy just shook his head emphatically. "Cook? What are you babbling about? We have house elves for that. Where can't you go? Who are they?"

Harry just shook his head against Severus' shoulder. It has been a long time since Harry has every felt safe. If he was honest with himself he hadn't felt safe in the castle since his first year. Five years of being afraid that someone was coming to take him from his dorm bed.

"Harry, tell me now," Severus ordered. His voice didn't allow for any argument, but it wasn't cold or harsh either. Harry sniffled a little bit, trying to collect himself. He was being a right proper baby about this. "Harry, I need to know if I'm going to be an advocate for you. If you want me to fill that role in your life, you have to give me the tools to do it properly. I'm not going to do a half-ass job of it. So if you will kindly tell me what you're driveling on about."

"Moody wasn't the first one to take me from my dorm at night," Harry whispered, turning his head slightly to the side so he could talk, but not give up the soothing darkness that he enveloped in his Professor's arms. Severus' face darkened in confusion and he glanced again at Draco, who denied any knowledge.

"I might be an Legillimens," he sighed, "but I'm not a mind reader. If you would please be clear. Beating around the bush isn't going to change the reality of what you're trying to say." Harry did not want to give up his security and comfort of the darkness of his Professor's robes, but Harry knew he was right. No one knew what happened during his second year. He had never told anyone. Things calmed down some with the beginning of third year, but this year it was like history was almost repeating itself.

He pulled out of his Professor's embrace and sat back against the headboard of his bed. He looked exhausted. His eyes and nose were red. His face was flushed, and his hair was matted to his forehead from pressing his head against Severus' shoulder. He knew he looked a mess, and he couldn't find the energy within himself to care.

For a while no one spoke. Draco wondered if Harry would ever really say what was wrong with him. Severus was about to get up off the bed when Harry spoke.

"I don't feel safe in my dorm anymore," Harry sighed.

"Why?" Draco asked immediately.

Harry looked up at Draco. He was completely exhausted. He was tired of holding this inside for the last four years. He'd always wanted to tell someone. Before he was worried about being believed. But now, Professor Snape said he would look out for him, and he had vowed it on his life, something no other yet-living person had done.

"I've never told anyone," Harry put his head down. He did not want to see the disgust or disbelief on their faces when he told them his secret. With a deep sigh, "Moody was not the first Professor, adult, that removed me from my dorm in the middle of the night."

"Then who was?" Draco was trying to keep his voice calm, as to keep Harry calm.

"Professor," Harry ignored Draco's question. "Why did you hand me off to another Professor for detention when Ron and me flew into the Whomping Willow?" Severus gave Harry a cautious, calculating side-long look, and didn't answer immediately. Harry didn't seem in a hurry for an answer, for which Severus was grateful. Draco glanced between the two of them, clearly torn between several emotions, including confusion, anxiety and curiosity.

"I was furious with you," Severus finally admitted stiffly. "You have no idea the amount of danger you and Weasley put yourselves - and the whole of the wizarding world - in with that stunt. Not only could the spells on the car have failed at any moment, sending you plummeting to your untimely deaths, but any number of Muggles could have seen you, panicked, and attacked you, and last, but not least, crashing into the Willow certainly almost did kill you. Of course, after actually managing to survive all of that, did you really want to test it to see if you could survive me too? You know me well enough, Mr. Potter, that I do not make good decisions when I'm angry. And I was very angry that night. I felt it better to leave the matter of your discipline to someone else."

"It'll all be okay, Harry," Draco interjected in a soft, soothing voice. "We'll help you. Just tell us."

"You should have taken my detention," Harry was so exhausted his voice was void of emotion. He then looked up at his teacher. His eyes were dull and blank. "I will try not to make you angry, but promise me you will always take over my detentions. All of them. Please."

"Who did you have detention with?" Draco asked. Harry looked from Severus to Draco, and said one name.

"Lockhart." Severus' brow creased, but he didn't say anything immediately.

"My Slytherins asked for the same thing," he commented. "They weren't used to having to sign pictures and answer fan mail for a detention and they found it excruciating. I told them to live with it, that a detention wasn't meant to be fun." Severus face darkened as the cogs in his head continued to turn, and he glanced at Draco worriedly.

"I never got a detention with him," he said.

"Be grateful that you didn't," Harry still wasn't looking at them. "I hated his detention." Harry sighed. He really wanted to stop holding this in, and it seemed that the only people in the world that he could trust were sitting next to him. "I don't think I would have minded if all I had to do was sign pictures an answer fan mail. But, when has anything been normal when it comes to me?"

"Harry, what's so hard about just telling me what's on your mind?" Severus sighed, clearly losing patience. "I'm very tired, and if we don't get to the point soon, I'm afraid I'll fall asleep waiting. So, please, get to the point." Harry flinched a little at the strength of the words, but even through his frustration, Severus' words were not malicious. Draco laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said putting his head back down looking at his hands in his lap. "It's really hard for me to talk about it. I've never told anybody this. I haven't even told Hermione or Ron." He sat there between the two of them, wishing that he was back in the cocoon of his Professor's arms. But his Professor was tired, and he had no right to ask to be held again. "I know you're tired, Professor," Harry refused to lift his eyes. "I won't keep you any longer." Severus sighed again.

"I don't leave conversations unfinished," he said, perhaps a little more softly than he had intended. "Take your time." Severus was concerned about Harry, and seeing him look so helpless, so hopeless, so sad, made Severus feel like he had to do something, and his judgement was a little blurred from his exhaustion. At least, that was his justification for his next actions. Severus reached out and ruffled Harry's black mop.

With his eyes closed, Harry leaned into the touch. The other two occupants on the bed did not miss the tears that escaped the closed lids of the boy. Severus let his hand rest on Harry's scalp. It was quiet for a while till both of them thought Harry had fell asleep. Then a small voice broke the silence.

"I'm safer with you, please," Harry whispered. Severus looked down Harry. "I know that we don't get along much, but you've never hurt me. I mean, you you say things, but you've never touched me." Severus exchanged a worried look with Draco.

"Harry," he murmured quietly, but his voice was still stern, "are you telling me what I think you're trying to tell me?" Both Severus and Draco seemed to hold their breath as Harry thought about the question. Harry looked up at Draco.

"Be happy that you didn't have detentions with him." Draco's brow creased. He looked from Harry to Severus, biting his lip nervously, fear in his eyes at the realization of what Harry was saying. Severus put both hands on Harry's shoulders and turned him slightly so that he was looking the boy in his eyes.

"Lockhart?" was the only thing that came out of Severus' mouth.

Harry nodded, with dull green eyes, washed with tears, looking at his Professor.


	21. Kill the Fear

Severus sighed and his shoulders slumped. He dropped his gaze, his hands not leaving Harry's shoulders.

"I appreciate you telling me," he finally said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone before?" Draco asked.

"Who, would believe me?" Harry was tired, emotionally and physically. "You both hated me."

"What about the other part of the Golden Trio?" Draco asked, almost smirking a little. Harry returned the expression.

"I couldn't tell them. They thought I was crazy that year. Hearing voices and everything, you know."

"What about your Head of House?" Severus pitched in. Harry looked up at his Professor. Severus could see the hurt and anger in his eyes, but what bothered him more was the acceptance.

"I knew she wouldn't believe me."

"How?"

"At the end of our first year, we went to McGonagall and told her that someone was after the stone. She didn't believe us. Why would she believe me again if I told her that? She would just take the teacher's side." Severus nodded his understanding.

"If it means anything to you," he began casually, "she did bring your concerns to the rest of us, even if she dismissed them to your face. Also, I doubt anyone would have taken Lockhart's side on anything. Even if I did hate you at the time, I also hated Lockhart. You could have played that card to me. If I could have gotten rid of him mid-year, I would have been the logical candidate as a replacement, and you knew I coveted the Defense position." Severus sighed. He didn't want to make Harry feel guilty. "But it's all in the past."

"Harry," Draco began cautiously, "can I ask - will you say - how bad?" Draco almost winced once he had the words out. Then, immediately, "Sorry, you don't have to say - I mean - yeah. Never mind."

Severus looked at Draco. Severus knew what the boy wanted to ask, and honestly, he wanted to know the same thing. Right now, even though he was tired, he was itching to go back to the Headmaster and let him know of the many more ways he had failed with his weapon.

Harry looked at Draco. With the stumbling of his words, he knew what was being asked of him. Harry knew that, deep down, he trusted everyone that was with him, but this was something that he couldn't look at them while saying. So with a deep sigh, inspecting his hands on his lap, he prepared to tell Professor Snape and Draco what happened.

"It was the first detention," Harry started. "It started with him wanting me to help with his fan mail. He...he said he was going to get us some tea. He got up from where he was and left. I thought it was kind of weird, because he could have just called a house elf, but I thought maybe he had some in his office. He was gone, I don't know, maybe a few minutes. I was trying not to gag at the mushy letters I was reading. Then…" Severus noticed that Harry was balling up his fists, tightly. Before he could hurt himself, Severus opened up the tight fists and slowly rubbed the fingernail imprints in the boy's palms. Harry risked a grateful glance up at Snape.

"I guess he walked up behind me. I didn't know he was there until I felt him. He put his hands on my shoulders. He started rubbing them. He...I tried...he went from my shoulders to my neck." Harry visibly shivered. Harry looked up at his professor. His eyes swimming with tears. "I...I was so scared. I didn't know what he was going to do. He started rubbing my chest…he said how pretty I was...by then, I was frozen to the chair. I couldn't move."

"Potter," Severus quietly called him. "Did he do more to you?" Harry shook his head. Severus let out a small breath of relief that a situation that dangerous hadn't escalated any further.

"How did you get out of that room?" Severus asked. Draco sat, looking at Harry, wishing he could take away his pain.

"I heard the basilisk. I guess he panicked, when I said I heard something, and he backed away from me." Harry sighed. "I couldn't get out of that room fast enough. While I was walking away, I could still hear the voice. I ran into Hermione and Ron, then we saw the writing on the wall and Mrs. Norris." For the second time since Harry started talking, he looked at his Professor like a wounded animal. "You asked where I was. I wanted so badly to tell you, and then Lockhart showed up and when he started talking again, I just wanted to scream that he scared me."

"So why didn't you?" Draco asked.

"I was hearing voices. Hermione and Ron were looking at me like I was crazy. Like I made the whole thing up. Maybe I misunderstood what Lockhart did." Severus snorted derisively.

"I doubt that you misunderstood anything," Severus sneered, his voice dripping acid. "Teachers are instructed, explicitly, to be exceptionally careful when dealing with students, like to never, ever, touch them when there are no witnesses. You're sure nothing else happened?" Severus arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Nothing," Harry said decisively, confidently. Severus nodded once in reply. He sat back in his armchair and crossed his arms, brooding.

"I'll have to check with my Slytherins to make sure 'nothing' happened to them as well," he commented offhandedly. "Draco, did you hear any rumors?"

"No, sir," Draco said immediately. "You know I would have told you if I had."

"Hmm, of course," Severus dismissed.

"So," Draco said, with a false cheerfulness, "what are the plans? Professor, aren't you going to be putting yourself in danger to protect me if I stay with you?"

"Naturally," Severus commented. "Don't go getting any stupidly Gryffindor ideas - ," Severus paused and glanced at Harry, " - no offense intended - to throw yourself at your enemies to save me. It won't work, and I'll still be in quite a bit of hot water, so don't even try."

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Draco asked.

"I...I thought I was going to be...," Harry looked from Draco back to his professor expectantly. The looks he was getting from the two occupants in his bed made him re-think what was about to happen. Nothing was changing. Everything was going to stay the same. Harry put his head back down.

"You thought you were going to be what?" Severus prompted casually.

"With you," Harry's head was still down and his voice was low. "But you're leaving me." Severus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I would have assumed you wanted to return to your dorm, now that life should be more settled for you," Severus indicated. "It would be extremely dangerous for you to be seen in our company, you realize. I'm not sure I should allow you to risk that. If I'm supposed to look out for you, that means looking out for your best interests as well. Draco currently has a price on his head from the Death Eaters, and I can't imagine that my association with him does anything to put me in good stead with the Dark Lord either. To a degree, we're both time bombs, and it's simply a matter of time until our pasts catch up to us. Do you really want to be around when those bombs go off?"

"I'm safer with you than apart," Harry explained. "Why can't we just stay together?"

"Potter," Severus voice was stern. "Act your age." Harry's head snapped up and looked at his professor as if he'd been slapped.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir," Harry slid down in the bed and turned away from Snape. Severus snorted, darkly amused.

"No need to be so offended," he said. "Here's what I will do for you - stay in your dorm, but you may come visit in my chambers when you wish. I am neither your Head of House nor do I have any legal authority over you. I have no recourse to interfere with your current arrangements."

"I understand, sir," Harry dejectedly said. "Thank you, sir." Harry continued to look away and didn't make any motion.

"Harry," Draco called out.

"It's okay, Draco," Harry said still sounding miserable. "I understand. I'll see you around." Severus stood up and nodded for Draco to do the same. They walked out of the infirmary. Harry heard the door close and couldn't stop the tears that started to flow from his eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and rushed footsteps came echoing through the infirmary, causing Harry to look up, despite his slightly wet face.

"Well?" Draco prompted when he stopped at the foot of Harry's bed. "Are you coming, or not? You know Professor Snape doesn't like waiting."

Harry smiled through the remnants of his tears. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that Draco would return, much less that his professor was indeed waiting for him. Him. As quickly as he could, Harry pushed the covers off, got up, and the two teens rushed out of the infirmary, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box - Apologies for not updating sooner. On the plus side, it means that no one was going to die of a stroke or a heart contusion over it if there were no updates!
> 
> mandancie - Maybe not, but we still didn't establish who really took Harry from the Tower, now did we? *evil smirk* You didn't think I was going to leave this all nice and neat did you? Foolish people. *evil cackle*
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - Time to start worrying about heart contusions.
> 
> mandancie - Oh no, no no no no no no, definitely not, no no. Well... maybe.


	22. The Responsibility of Tomorrow

The three of them walked in pleasant silence to Severus' chambers. Severus had glanced momentarily at Harry, their eyes had met, but only for a moment before Severus looked away. Otherwise, Severus seemed to act as though he had no idea there were two boys behind him. He ignored Draco as well as Harry. He muttered the password to his chambers when they arrived, and they all entered. Severus immediately sank into a (well-used), comfortable armchair in front of a fireplace. He sighed, and lit a fire with his wand.

"Make yourselves at home," he said absently. "Wake me for supper or an emergency. The elves will give us food here. Don't go to the Hall, and Draco, don't you dare leave these rooms." He glared pointedly and Draco nodded, perhaps a bit sadly.

"Yes, sir," he replied for the both of them. Severus nodded once, and then put his head back and closed his eyes. He was asleep within a few minutes.

"So," Harry said.

"So," Draco retorted. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Harry shrugged.

"Let's find something small before supper then," Draco suggested. He turned and motioned Harry to follow. They wandered into a small kitchen and Draco found some bread and cheese. Quickly, they each made a sandwich, and ate in relative silence, leaning against the counter tops.

Draco looked at Harry. With everything that happened, there was one thing that stuck out in his mind.

"Harry," Draco asked, his voice tense. "Can I ask you something?" Harry's eyes narrowed, his hand holding his sandwich partway to his mouth. He wasn't as worried about what question Draco was going to ask, but more so the fact that Draco asked.

"Sure," Harry said, laying his sandwich on the counter.

"When Moody told you that Professor Snape was responsible for your parents' death, you looked like you were really going to curse the professor." Harry put his head down. "But you didn't. Even with Moody egging you on, you still didn't. Why?" Harry looked up at the teenage boy standing next to him, then looked at the man sitting in the chair across the room, asleep. A small smile graced Harry's lips.

"You know, people never really give me the credit that's truly due to me."

"What do you mean?" Draco's brow creased.

"I saw the guilt on the Professor's face. Whatever Moody meant, he really believes that he's responsible for my parents death. I mean, I don't know what Moody meant, but it can't be all his fault. He deserves a chance to present his side too. He was not their secret keeper. He wasn't the one that cast the curse. Peter Pettigrew is one of the many reasons my parents are dead. Voldemort is another." Harry walked over to the archway that connected the mini kitchen to the living room where Severus was, looked at the Potion professor, then turned and faced Draco, leaning against the door frame. "But the main reason that my parents are dead is me." Severus, who was never a heavy sleeper, heard the entire conversation between his two guests. When he heard Harry's explanation, he cracked one of his eyes open.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Potter," he drawled, his voice still heavy with sleep. "While I appreciate your consideration in letting me live, remember that your parents chose what they did. You didn't make them die. The Dark Lord would have been happy to let your mother live - due to my…interference." Draco looked curious, but Harry spoke up.

"Will you tell me what Moody meant?"

"Long story short, you fulfilled the prophecy, but someone had to tell the Dark Lord about the prophecy, or he would have never known," Severus began, standing up and stepping close to the fireplace. Perhaps the fire could take away the cutting coldness that always gnawed at him whenever he thought about this. "He stands before you. When the Dark Lord pinpointed you as the fulfillment of the prophecy, I begged for your mother's life. She chose to exchange hers for yours." Draco walked over and stood next to Harry.

"Are you saying that you really are responsible for Harry's parents?"

"No," Harry answered for him.

"Yes," Severus replied at the same moment. Harry looked at his professor.

"I'm sorry, but no, Professor. Hearing a prophecy that may or may not have been about me would not make you responsible for my parents death. You said you heard it and took it to him. If you didn't, that meant that someone else would have. That means nothing. You didn't do anything."

"You're such a hypocrite, Harry," Draco said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "If you actually believe that he's not responsible, then neither are you. "

"Precisely," Severus affirmed. "A baby can hardly bare more guilt in a matter than a full grown adult. And obviously your knowledge of past events is very scarce, or your would know that there were only two people to have heard the prophecy when it happened: the Headmaster and myself."

"It's still not your fault," Harry mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to his sandwich.

"You're impossible." Harry looked at Draco and smiled.

"And I suppose you think you're possible?" Harry snorted. Draco face fell as quietly tore off the part of the sandwich he had bitten near and shoved the rest of it at Harry.

"Here," he said quietly. "You finish it. I can't." Then Draco quietly meandered out of the kitchen. Severus sighed dramatically, rolled his eyes, and followed Draco.

"You children will be the death of me, I swear," he mumbled.

Harry watched as Severus followed Draco out of the room. He put his head down, leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. Severus momentarily cast a concerned glance at Harry.

"Don't mope," he ordered curtly. "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's moping." Then, in a softer tone, he added, "Everything will be fine." With that, Severus swirled out of the room, pausing long enough to call back to Harry, "And get up off the floor! You're not a dog!" and followed Draco, who had perched himself on the couch and stared at the fire. Severus leaned over the back of the couch, resting his weight on his arms, as he too stared at the fire.

"And the meaning of that little outburst was - ?" Severus prompted. Draco shook his head emphatically, but didn't say anything right away. "Well?" Severus tried again.

"I don't want to talk about it," Draco finally ground out. Severus paused a moment.

"Fine, have it your way," he shrugged noncommittally, and turned to leave the room.

"Wait," Draco called as Severus was about to leave. The man smiled a little to himself.

"Yes?" he replied curiously.

"It's just that, well," Draco stammered, "Harry saying that reminded me of something."

"Of what?" Severus prompted calmly, though he didn't step any closer to Draco.

"Once, I pointed out that my father was impossible to please, and he said the same thing," Draco blurted out.

"Mm," Severus acknowledged. "I'm sure Harry didn't mean it in the same way."

"I know he didn't," Draco mumbled.

"As I'm sure he didn't follow my instructions," Severus said loudly enough that his voice carried, "he's probably still in the kitchen moping!" Then, as Harry crept to the kitchen doorway, Severus lowered his voice and said, "Patch things up over an imagined offense. Hopefully you two can stay out of trouble for the rest of the day, or is that too much to ask of either of you?" Severus sighed, pinched his nose, and retreated to the seclusion of his bedroom. Harry, standing in the walkway of the kitchen, watched his professor walk back to his room. He looked over at Draco.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to upset you." Draco watched Harry curiously, then dropped his gaze and shrugged.

"It's okay," Draco slurred a bit, settling into the couch. He patted the cushion next to him, and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry slowly walked over to the couch and said down.

"What did I do wrong, Draco?" he asked, letting his head fall a bit as he studied the pattern in the carpet.

"Nothing," Draco replied quickly. "It's my own over-sensitivity. You didn't do anything wrong. Let's not talk about it, okay?" Hardly stopping for breath, and certainly not stopping for Harry to agree, he continued, "So what's it like in Gryffindor tower anyway? We hear a lot of rumors in the dungeons of what happens up there." Harry looked at Draco.

"You know, if I can confess what happened to me back with Lockhart, you can tell me the truth. I asked you before what happened, so why don't you tell me?" Draco looked like someone had slapped him, like a fish out of water, as his mouth formed soundless incoherent shapes.

"Because I don't want you to think any worse of me than you already do," he finally said. "But who am I kidding? What's worse than being a murdering Death Eating coward anyway? It's just that my father asked me once about how possible I thought I was. Physical wounds heal. Verbal ones sometimes never do."

"You of all people should know that I know how verbal abuse can hurt. I…." Harry suddenly closed his eyes tightly and gripped the edge of the couch. His jaw muscles were tight.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked quickly, his voice calm as he took control of a potentially explosive situation. "Can I get you something?" Harry barely had the strength to shake his head.

"I...it's a...s-side...e-effect," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Side effect?" Draco choked nervously. "Side effect of what?" He asked even though he knew the answer. Then, letting his volume drop, "Where does it hurt? What can I do?"

"N-nothing...you can do." And just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Harry took a deep breath and slumped back on the couch.

"Explain," Draco demanded after a moment of silence, his voice dispassionate, as he tried to divorce himself from the rising panic within himself. Harry looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"It was one of the reasons I didn't want that collar on my neck," Harry's voice was low and steady, but on the inside he was panicking. "I sometimes still feel the effects of the collar, the pain that coursed through my body when Moody would turn it on. The feeling only lasts a few minutes and it's not all the time, but when it does happen, it hurts badly." Draco swore fluently under his breath.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Draco finally sighed. "I'm sorry I helped put you through all that. Fate is a cruel mistress. Is that what I have to look forward to then?"

"It's not your fault," Harry said. Then he whispered, "It's mine." He sat up and looked at Draco. "I don't know how it will be for you. You may feel it; you may not. I just know that I do. But the worst is when..." Harry's face instantly paled. Draco immediately searched Harry's face for any sign of another nervous attack, but found none. Then a faint noise caught his attention. It was a low moaning coming from Snape's bedroom. Draco swore again. Harry immediately sat up and looked at Draco. Without either teenager saying anything, they both got up and headed down the small hallway in search of the Professor's room.

When they got to the room, Draco opened the door, and what they saw completely surprised them. There on the bed, their Potions Professor was in the throws of a nightmare. His body was stiff. His fists were clenched so tightly there were small droplets of blood appearing on through his fingers. The two boys recovered from their shock fairly quickly, and they sprang to action. Since Severus was in the middle of the bed, both boys jumped on either side of him of the bed, and began to shake Severus. They both took a shoulder and began to shake it. Harry was shaking much harder than Draco was, but it wasn't long before Draco was matching the vibrant shake.

"Professor," Harry said, shaking.

"Professor, wake up," Draco mimicked. Snape woke with a start as sat up in the bed so quickly that Draco fell backwards off the bed. He yelped as he felt his body swing past its equilibrium he waved his arms pointlessly to try to avoid the inevitable effect of gravity. He landed softly on the floor with a thump.

Severus observed what happened to Draco, and turned sharply on Harry.

"And what do you think you're doing?" he snapped at Harry, who winced. Harry didn't know how to respond, and so he didn't. "Well?" Snape prompted impatiently. Harry mutely shook his head. "Fine!" Snape shouted, as he threw the covers off, purposely unbalancing Harry. Harry half expected it though and was able to catch himself before he joined Draco in an unceremonious heap. Severus sneered over the bed at Draco. "I told you to leave me alone," he said quietly.

"You were having a nightmare!" Draco protested as he scrambled to his feet.

"So?" Snape shot back, rubbing his hand. "I told you to leave me alone."

"We were trying to help," Draco tried again.

"You're not helping," Severus murmured quietly. "Get out, both of you, and stay out!"

"No," Harry whispered, his head still down.

"Then I'll leave," Snape growled back at Harry, as he grabbed his robe and unceremoniously sulked out of the suddenly too small room. Draco sighed and rose to his feet, brushing off some imagined dust from his clothes. They both watched their professor walk out of the room. Draco walked over to Harry, who was still sitting on the bed.

"You stood up to him," Draco said, sounding astonished.

"He doesn't get it," Harry said, still looking at the door. "It's not going to stop. I know what he's going through."

"Is it because of the basin?" Draco sat down next to Harry. Harry nodded. "So what can we do to help him? Professor Snape doesn't seem like someone who is going to ask for help."

"No," Harry said. "Neither am - was - I. But I know running from this isn't going to help either."

"What was it like?" Draco asked quietly. Harry looked at Draco and saw that he genuinely wanted to know what they were going through.

"You know how that collar felt," Harry began dismissively. "It's different when your head is submerged in water. You can't scream. You can't breathe. Everything already hurts. Then the water on your skin feels like it's boiling, but it's not hot water. Actually, the water was ice cold." Harry sighed. "Even though it only happened once to Professor Snape, Moody was crueler to him than he ever was to me." Draco's brow creased.

"What do you mean?"

"When Moody activated your collar the first time, it was different than when he did it again and Professor Snape was holding us, right?" Realization of what Harry was talking about shown on Draco's face.

"So you were in more pain because Professor was holding you down?" Harry did not answer. "When the collar stopped the first time, why didn't you move away from Snape then? You were in pain." Harry hung his head. Draco could see the start of Harry's ears and cheeks turning red. "You know, Harry," Draco's voice was much softer. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be comforted." Draco smiled knowingly, encouragingly, and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, almost pulling the other boy to his feet.

"Come on," Draco nodded sagely. "We have an adult to look after. Can't shrug off responsibilities."


	23. A Broken Mirror

Harry and Draco walked out of the bedroom towards the sitting room. There they saw their professor sitting in his chair with his head leaning back on the head rest of the chair. His eyes were closed. Even though they wanted to help Severus, neither boy really wanted to get yelled at again.

"How long are you two going to stand there staring at me?" Severus' eyes weren't open and he didn't move his head from the chair.

"Professor," Harry started.

"No," Severus opened his eyes and sat up straight. "Why is this so hard for the two of you? Leave me alone!"

"But Professor," Harry tried again.

"Look, Potter," Severus said, standing up. Both boys noticed the slight wince of pain on his face. "Draco has to stay here for his safety. You don't."

"Professor," Draco said. "What are you saying?"

"You're kicking me out," Harry accused. Severus looked, really looked, at the two boys before him. He didn't really know why he was attacking them the way he was. They really didn't do anything but help him. Yes, he was having a nightmare and as much as he didn't want to admit it, them waking him up was a relief. Not that he would ever tell them that. He amended his thoughts - he did know why he was attacking them. He didn't want to admit that they had helped him in any way. Harry took the silence the only way he could. He wasn't wanted. He looked at Draco and then walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'll see you around, Draco." Harry left out of the chambers, and he smiled weakly at Draco, trying to assure him that everything would be alright. Draco looked at Severus.

"He can't be alone, Professor." Severus swore and followed Harry out of the door. Severus followed swiftly and in a few moments was close enough to an unsuspecting Potter boy to reach out and clamp his hand down on Harry's shoulder. Harry gasped and spun around, trying to wrench himself out of Snape's strong grasp, but to no avail.

"And where do you think you're going?" Severus glowered at him. Harry's jaw worked up and down, but he didn't say anything coherent.

"Everything okay?" a quiet voice came from behind Snape. Severus quickly turned towards the voice, in the same movement, forcing Harry to stand behind him. Harry looked up at the back of his Professor and was very confused with the man. One moment he didn't seem to want Harry around and in the next instant, he was putting himself in front of Harry as to protect him from an unknown potential threat.

"What are you doing down here, Longbottom?" sneered Severus.

"I-I was j-just..," Neville trailed off. Harry tried to step around Severus, but his Professor wouldn't allow it.

"Speak up, boy," Severus snapped. "Why are you here?"

"You - don't you remember?" Neville stammered.

"Answer me!" Snape hissed.

"The detention," Neville managed. "It was tonight, wasn't it?" Suddenly, Severus relaxed a bit.

"Ah, yes, your detention," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Get along with you then. Your detention certainly isn't in the middle of the hallway." Neville quickly turned and headed towards the Potions' classroom and rushed to go inside. Severus turned and looked at Harry.

"Go back to my chambers, and don't leave them again." Severus turned and headed towards the class room leaving Harry standing in the hallway. Harry watched as his Professor left. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips, but it did not last long. Just as Harry was making his way back to Severus' quarters, he was hit from behind. Everything went dark.

.oO-Oo.

Two hours later, Severus walked back to his chambers. After the way he had been feeling, he should have postponed Longbottom's detention for another day. But that would have made him appear weak or compromised, and he certainly wasn't going to give his wards anything more to worry about. When he walked through the door, he was bombarded with a blonde teenager in a panic.

"Where have you been?" Severus brow creased.

"Detention. Didn't Potter tell you?"

"Harry left before you, and he's not been back." Severus looked startled for a moment, and then shook his head a bit despondently. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded, bordering hysteria.

"Absolutely nothing," Severus replied, leaning tiredly against the wall. "This was not part of my job description. Can you imagine the want ad? 'Hogwarts Potions Master needed. Must be able to bilocate and keep up with all the escapades of the Malfoy heir and the Boy-Who-Lived, while grading papers, preparing lessons, and enforcing discipline in the entire school.'" Severus sighed. "Stay put. I don't need to track you down too. You'll be safe enough if you stay here. I can't imagine what Potter's gotten himself into this time. Can't he stay out of trouble for a few hours at a time?" he added, more to himself than to Draco. Severus grabbed his cloak as a precaution and left the room without a further word. He made sure to cast a tight locking charm on the door before he walked far away, one that would keep Draco in and anyone but himself out. Quietly, Severus murmured a point-me charm and followed his wand to Harry Potter's location.

.oO-Oo.

"Wake up, Mr. Potter," a gravely drawled voice said. Harry's eyes were scrunched tight from the headache he was sporting. Where was he? Harry wondered. Slowly he opened his eyes. From what he could see, he was still in the castle. The big question was where. Feeling the cold floor on his back let him know that he was still in the dungeon. Harry's hand instantly went towards his face, and the first thing he noticed was that his glasses were gone. With his myopic sight, he couldn't make out where he was or whom he was with.

"Who are you?" Harry tried to sit up but the pain in his head kept him on the floor.

"Someone who is going to continue your training." Harry felt his heart in his throat. Of course, once the buzzing in his ears had cleared, he recognized that voice, and felt himself tense in fear. Continue his training. No no no no no no no. Why did he ever leave Professor Snape's chambers? He knew it would never end.

.oO-Oo.

Severus followed his wand as it lead him down the hall. Once he got to the last door, he heard a voice that should not be there. Not any more.

" - continue your training," was muffled through the door.

Severus pointed his wand at the door and yelled, "Expulso!" The door blasted opened surprising both wizards inside.

"Come back for more, did you?" Moody drawled.

"I warned you to stay away from my students," Severus said. Before Moody could even point his wand, he yelled, "Stupefy!" Moody flew against the wall beside Harry. Severus went to Harry's side.

"Potter, are you alright?"

"P-professor," Harry slurred.

"Can you stand?" Harry, who was on his elbow, tried to sit up, but winced in pain. Severus crouched down and wrapped his arms around the child's shoulder and under his knees and picked him up. Harry laid his head on the man's shoulder. At first he was embarrassed by having to be held like a baby, but the feeling passed since his head was killing him.

"Come on," Severus said softly. "We're going back to my chambers." Harry nodded mutely, but then realized what a mistake that was when the throbbing in his head increased sevenfold. He lay quiet, like one dead. Severus frowned, but didn't say anything. What could he say?


	24. My Enemy's Enemies

Severus carried Harry into his chambers. Draco rushed to Severus' side when he was laying the teenager down on the couch.

"What happened?" Draco panicked, reaching Severus' side.

"Something that I need to finish," Severus fumed. "Stay here." Severus stood up but was stopped by someone grabbing his robe. He looked down and saw a hand holding the hem. He looked at the owner of the hand and saw un-shed tears in those green eyes.

"Don't go," Harry sighed.

"Stay here," Severus said again. "I'll be back."

"Be careful, Professor," Draco said. Severus looked at both boys while removing the hand from him and leaving the two boys in his chambers, reapplying the wards on his chambers.

Severus drew his wand long before he made it back to the room where he had left Moody. Better to be over-prepared than under. When he got in the near vicinity, his spying skills began kicking in. His senses were heightened, as were his perceptions. The door was slightly ajar, just like he had left it when he had taken Potter out of there. Cautiously, wand pointed in front of him and a defensive spell on his lips, Severus opened the door and saw Moody just beginning to stir.

A quick "Stupefy!" ensured Moody's continued cooperation. Severus began weighing his options at that point. Much as he wanted to kill the man on the spot, he doubted his employer would stand for cold-blooded murder on the school premises by one of the faculty. But things had gotten too far out of hand for Severus to simply stand by and let Dumbledore do his meddling. If he had any hope of keeping Hogwarts as a refuge for himself as well as Draco, and possibly Harry, he knew he needed support from the other faculty members.

He grabbed a pinch of floo powder.

"Minerva!" he called urgently. "Get down here right now!"

.oO-Oo.

Minerva was sitting at her desk when the flames in her fireplace turned green and the dour Potions Professor's head appeared in the flames.

"Minerva, get down here right now!"

"Severus," Minerva said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I need to speak with you immediately." Minerva heard the urgency in his voice and walked over to the flames.

"Step back, and I'll come through." Severus did as instructed and receded from the fireplace. True to her word, Minerva was only a moment before she stepped through.

"What's wrong?" was her first question. Cold fury burned on Severus' face as he pointed wordlessly to Moody's unconscious form. Minerva watched for a moment as Moody drew ragged breaths.

"I'm impressed," she nodded approvingly. Severus arched a questioning eyebrow. "You haven't killed him yet," she elaborated.

"Key word being 'yet'," Severus growled. "How did he get loose?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not simple, Minerva." Minerva looked as if she had her feathers ruffled. "When I left him in the Headmaster's office, he was in a full body bind. Now, he attacked Harry."

"What?!" Minerva slightly raised an eyebrow at the new information. She turned and looked at the unconscious wizard laying on the floor. Slowly, she walked over towards him pointed her wand. "Rennervate." Moody began to stir and moan, and momentarily, he sat up. Severus couldn't help a wicked gleam of satisfaction cross his face when he saw Moody in any sort of discomfort. Minerva heard him snort derisively and she shot him a disapproving glance. He tried to cover it up with a small coughing fit, but it was useless, and Severus stood there like a not-quite-repentant child who had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"So, tell me," Minerva began, her voice cold and her wand trained on the spot between Moody's eyes, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't owe you any explanation," growled Moody as he tried to sit up.

"You attacked Potter," Severus fumed.

"Severus, calm down," Minerva admonished, looking back at Moody. "When we left you, you were bound."

"Yes, well, maybe you should talk to the Headmaster. He wants Potter trained." Severus raised his wand and cast a spell. Minerva saw the movement out of the corner of her eye and hastily cast Protego to block Severus' unforgivable that was aimed for Moody.

"Get control over yourself, man!" Minerva hissed at him. "How do you survive being a spy if you can't keep a better control on that temper of yours?" He returned her glare.

"I've had enough of these word games," he spat. "It's high time someone did something, and if that job falls to me, then so be it. I don't know what Albus is playing at, but he's playing with fire. Sadly, it's not burning him - it's burning those around him instead. Now if you're going to just toy with the situation, please step aside and let me end his miserable life. Of course, if you have something valuable to contribute, that was why I asked you here in the first place. You're more privy to Albus' insanity than I am, actually, and if you had any insights, no matter how bizarre, now is the time to speak, or next time your shield won't come in time, I promise you." Severus' breath was coming in short gasps. The exertion was wearing on his already exhausted state.

Minerva looked at Severus. She could see that he still haven't fully recovered from his time at the shack. She turned and looked at Moody, raised her wand and with a S formation, she cast an Angoro on Moody and let it continue. She walked over to Severus, who was standing there shaking. She put her hand on his arm. What worried her more than anything was that Severus flinched at the touch.

"Severus," Minerva's voice was calm and low as if talking to a wild animal. "Severus, where are the boys?" Severus looked at Minerva as if he didn't even realize that she was in the room. "The boys, Severus. Where are they?"

"Safe."

"Then go back to them. Stay with them. I'll take care of this." Severus looked like he was about to argue. "I am not Albus. He will be taken care of." Severus turned and headed towards the door.

"Severus," she called back, and Severus turned and faced his colleague. "Take care of yourself. Get some rest."

With a curt nod, Severus left Minerva in the room with Moody, who was still writhing in agony.

.oO-Oo.

When Severus re-entered his chambers, he found Harry dozing lightly on the couch where he had left him and Draco's footsteps quickly came pattering from the kitchen. His eyes held dozens of questions. When he saw the expression on Snape's face, though, he decided against asking any of them. He wasn't ready to get yelled at again.

But the noise roused Harry, and Harry had no such qualms apparently.

"What happened?" he asked nervously.

"Your head of house is taking care of the situation," Severus replied deferentially.

"Oh," Harry replied eloquently.

"As of the last I saw, Moody was screaming under an example of the spell she demonstrated in class," Severus continued, hoping the information would cheer Harry up a bit. "As one who can attest to her skill, I doubt that Moody is comfortable at the moment."

"Professor."

"Please," Severus sounded drained, emotionally and physically. This in itself worried the two boys. "I need to rest. Just let me rest for a few hours."

"Yes, sir," they chorused. Severus slowly walked back towards his room and closed the door.

.oO-Oo.

Minerva released the spell once Severus was gone.

"Well?" she prompted. "What are you and Albus up to? These are our students, and we've sworn to protect them, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually, from any threats, real or perceived, with our lives if necessary. Start explaining, now, or you may wish I had left you in Severus' more than capable hands."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Moody screamed. Minerva, looking bored, transfigured her kerchief into a comfy lounge chair and sat down.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT I DO FOR YOUR STUDENTS!" Moody ranted.

"Yeah," Minerva sat back in her chair. "Enlighten me."

"Someone must do the hard job. Harry must learn how to handle himself during this war."

"Harry is a child," Minerva sat up in her seat.

"Harry must win this war," Moody countered.

"Harry. Is. A. Child. This war is not his to win."

"This is where we differ," Moody leaned against the wall.

"Well, tell you what," Minerva continued, matter-of-factly, leaning forward, still pointing her wand at Moody, "tell you what. I'll give you two options. One, you can tell me what Albus is planning and promise to never trouble yourself in these matters again, and in return, I will let you live, or you can proceed to be stubborn, and I'm sure Severus and I will be able to finish you off quite nicely."

"So, basically I choose my death at the hands of my enemies, or my enemy's enemies?"

"Albus lost this war when he broke his weapon," Minerva intoned coldly. "You would do well to escape to America or Australia, as far away as you can get, and leave the rest of this to people who actually have a shot of winning it." Moody snorted.

"You won't win this war without Potter," Moody sighed. Minerva slowly stood up.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to Harry?"

"Harry's fine," Moody dismissed.

"Fine?" Minerva fumed. "Fine? FINE? I don't know what you've been seeing, but when I got to the shack, Harry was anything but fine. Then I find out that you've been torturing that boy."

"I was under orders."

"Who's?"

"Who's do you think?" Moody spat. "You-Know-Who's?"

"If you think that Albus would ever have condoned such a thing - " Minerva cut herself off.

"Who do you think let me loose after you and Snape assaulted me?" Minerva was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"But - but Albus - he said he didn't know," Minerva couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"And when has Dumbledore ever told the whole story?" Moody sneered. Minerva looked at Moody with pure disdain in her eyes.

The hallway was dark and damp and the only thing that could be heard through the dark corridor was the screams of a bound man.

.oO-Oo.

Later that night, Minerva slowly made her way to Severus' chambers. She knew that he would want to know what they were dealing with, though she did not really want to share the news that she just heard. She knocked softly on the door, and heard some scrambling.

On the other side of the door, Draco and Harry glanced worriedly at each other.

"Should we get him?" Draco whispered urgently.

"Heavens, no," Harry hissed back.

"Well, I'm not answering the door! The last thing I need is someone casting a killing curse at me as I wish them a good evening!"

"Then I'll answer it," Harry volunteered, as he rose and cautiously opened the door a crack, and Draco slipped around the corner, the easier not to be seen. "Professor McGonagall!" he sighed in relief momentarily, and Draco crept out of his hiding place.

"Is Professor Snape in?" she asked, perhaps a bit coldly.

"He's resting," Harry said, but it came out more as a question, and he glanced at Draco for support.

"Yes, he is, Professor," Draco confirmed. "Can we take a message?"

"I need to speak with him," Minerva said, walking into the small living room.

"But...Professor," Harry started looking at Draco with a small amount of panic.

"Harry," Minerva said turning to face him. "Stay here. Don't leave. I need to talk with Severus." Harry and Draco looked at each other. They both new that it had to be awful if she was calling their professor by his name. Draco shook his head when he looked at Harry.

"I'm not waking him up," Harry declared.

"It's alright," a baritone voice said from the hallway. "What can I do for you, Minerva?" Both Harry and Draco jumped when they heard Snape's voice; neither was prepared for the patient, pleasant tone it took.

"Severus," Minerva addressed him. "I must speak with you."

"I gathered," he sighed. "I'm alerted as soon as anyone enters my chambers without my permission," he added to Draco and Harry, when they gave him a questioning glance. "Have some tea; make yourself at home," he continued to Minerva, gesturing to the kitchen, and then to a comfortable arm chair.

"I don't have time," Minerva said. "Can I speak with you - alone?"

"Alright," Severus agreed, seeming too tired to put up much of a fight. He turned and went back into his bedroom, and closed the door behind him when Minerva had followed.

"Forgive the impropriety," he apologized. "Sound travels too well in any other part of these rooms, and the only other room with a door is the bathroom. Now, what did you need to say that's so secretive?"

"I just finished talking with Moody," Minerva said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Severus narrowed his eyes, as he sat next to her. He didn't like the ominous tone to her voice. "Keep Harry here."

"I intend to."

"Protect him."

"Minerva, I am too tired and in too much in pain to listen to riddles."

"Albus let Alastor go," Minerva interrupted Severus.

"Well, I figured as much," Severus said, sounding a bit puzzled. "I highly doubted that any one wizard would be able to overpower or outwit Albus Dumbledore, save perhaps the Dark Lord himself."

"No, I don't think you understand," Minerva pressed on. "Albus let Alastor go. Albus is condoning Moody's actions."

"And?" Severus pressed. "It seemed an obvious enough possibility that I'd come to grips with the idea awhile ago. I suggest you do the same. Of course, I hope I can continue to count on you to help me protect Harry. I also have Draco as a responsibility as well."

"Severus, I'm not sure I can," Minerva said, her voice tight.

"And why not?" Severus asked conversationally, his voice not belying any panic he might or might not be feeling.

"Alastor Moody is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box - Sorry, guys, sorry! Finals and all! Hey, I got an A in chemistry. Wouldn't Severus be proud?
> 
> mandnacie- I knew you could do it. :) I'm so proud of you, and I know that Professor Snape is too.


	25. The Most Powerful Educator

"Alastor Moody is dead." Severus' gaze dropped to the floor as his tongue silently wet his lips. He nodded. Then his smirked.

"Serves him right," Severus commented after a few moments. "I never expected you to do it."

"Nor did I," Minerva replied. "But I'm sure Albus will have a thing or two to say about it. I can't be sure that I'll be around for the rest of the year."

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help you," Severus began, "I will be more than happy to help. The school needs you as much as any single person. Though, I admit, since I'm on the outs with the Dark Lord, I doubt I'll be able to help you overtly too much. Perhaps with some stealth, skill, and questionable morals, though, I would be able to assist you in some way."

"That's real sweet of you, Severus," Minerva said. Severus snorted at the thought of having the word "sweet" associated with his person in any way. She was emotionally drained. She was about to say something else when there was a light knock on the door.

"These boys will not give me a minute's peace," Severus snarled to himself. Minerva couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her lips.

"You know, Severus, they are really a couple of wonderful boys. They didn't want to come to get you when I came in." Severus was about to reply when the knock on the door became more persistent.

"There had better be a fire in my lab for this," Severus growled. Severus opened the door and saw Harry, who seemed to be agitated. Severus' manner quickly morphed from one of annoyance to one of slightly softer concern, though he would have been loathe to admit it.

"What now?" he sighed, more out of weariness than irritation.

"Perhaps I should leave now," Minerva offered from somewhere behind him. Severus' shoulders drooped wearily.

"No," he declined. "You wanted to help. Help now. Your student needs you."

"No, it's Draco," Harry corrected quickly. "He didn't want to bother you, but I thought - "

"Fine, fine," Severus cut off, as he stepped past Harry into the more open space of the living area of the chambers. Draco lay curled in on himself on the couch. Severus crouched at Draco's side. He could see a sheen of sweat on the teen's brow. Worry creased his face.

"Draco," Severus murmured as knelt down beside the teen. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"It hurts. Hurts really bad," Draco wheezed out.

"What hurts?" Severus asked patiently, resting a comforting hand on Draco's damp hair.

"Everything," Draco whimpered. "How? Why?" Severus stood up suddenly - perhaps a bit too suddenly, because he felt lightheaded for a moment - and did a 360 out of pure frustration.

"Damn it all!" Severus shouted. "I don't know what to do for them, Minerva! I'm not a healer. I can't help them. Damn it, what am I supposed to do now?" Draco whimpered again, and Harry stepped closer where he sat next to his friend.

"Severus," Minerva admonished.

"I can't help them. I can't fix this," Severus put his hands in his hair grabbing it by the roots.

"They don't want you to fix it, Severus," Minerva said walking towards him, grasping his arms trying to untangle his fingers from his hair. "They just want you with them."

"I can't." His voice was low.

"You can," Minerva's voice matched Severus' as she looked at him. Severus didn't even acknowledged that she said anything. He turned from her and looked over at Draco and saw Harry sitting next to Draco.

"This is all your fault," he snarled.

"No!" Minerva yelled, but Severus wasn't listening. Harry looked up at his Potions Professor and, for the first time in recent memory, Harry was truly afraid of what would happen to him at Snape's hands. Severus came closer to Harry, raising his open palm, ready to strike Harry. The teen curled up in a small ball, the better to protect himself, his arms covering his head, bracing himself for the blow that was imminent. He could feel a sudden rush of cool air surround him. Harry thought it was odd, but wrote it off to Snape bringing his arms down to hit him. He waited blindly for the blow that would never come.

When Harry had gathered enough courage, he slowly moved his arms from his head and looked up. What he saw truly surprised him. Snape was standing in front of him, his hands hanging loosely at his side. Draco looking up at him with the same level of fear that Harry was feeling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his Head-Of-House pointing her wand at the three of them. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew not to question it.

"Severus," Minerva's voice was low, but stern. "I know that you are exhausted. But that gives you no right to take it out on Harry. It is not his fault. Now, you will calm down." Severus' shoulders slumped sadly.

"Take him and leave. I can't..." Severus slowly walked over to his recliner chair and flopped into it. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore." Minerva's heart broke for her colleague. It had been a long time since she had seen Severus so unsure of himself. She walked over to the younger Professor and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You, of all people, know that Potter is safer with you than he is anywhere else. You need to rest."

"I'm not meant to look after children," Severus murmured quietly. "Showing them how to mind their potions isn't the same as directing two of them in how to conduct themselves for their lives. What gives me the ability to do that? The best advice I can give is to not make my mistakes."

"Maybe that's all the advice they need," Minerva whispered back. "That, and a reliable, protective figure to whom they can turn. Get some rest, and get some control over yourself. The boys won't disturb you short of an emergency." Severus simply nodded wordlessly.

Severus looked over at the teens, who in turn were looking at him with great concern. He nodded his apologies to them and got up from the chair and made his way back to his room. A soft click let the others know that he closed the door. Minerva walked over to the boys.

"Alright," Minerva started, her accent showing through more than usual, as was common under stress. "Neither one of you will be leaving these quarters. I know Severus has wards on the door, so please do not try to leave this room." Minerva was looking at Harry for the last part, which she added with extra firmness, also for his benefit. As long as she had known Harry, he would take nightly strolls through the castle when he was worried about something. She knew about them, but was told from the Headmaster to give Harry a little bit of space and allow him to wander, as long as he didn't get into mischief. After everything that had come to light in the past two days, she was wondering how many of those strolls were of his own volition. She was taking out of her musing by a faint 'yes ma'am' from the teens on the couch.

"Okay, let's get some cots for you to sleep on. I trust there will be no problems with you two sleeping in the same room?" Minerva raised her eyebrow at the boys.

"No ma'am," Draco said, as Harry indicated the same.

"Good." Minerva raised her wand and transfigured the chair and coffee table into two cots for the boys and then transfigured the boys clothes they were wearing into pajamas. Draco and Harry looked at each other in mild embarrassment. They didn't need to be dressed like toddlers!

"Good night," Minerva said.

"Good night, Professor," both boys chorused. Minerva walked back towards Severus' room. She lightly knocked on the door before letting herself in the room.

"Oh, what now?" Severus sighed, exasperation flooding his voice. He'd given up even trying to mask it. He turned and saw Minerva. "Good gracious! You could at least wait for me to call out that I'm decent! Have you never heard of privacy?" Minerva laughed. Severus was changed into a pair of navy blue silk pajamas, and had he been better rested already, he would have felt more uncomfortable than he did.

"Severus," Minerva said kindly, "is there anything I can do to help you?"

"If you have time - " Severus began but cut himself off. "Never mind. You're a busy woman." Minerva glared at him. "It would be nice to know if there's anyway to help the boys. I don't understand what's happening to them, and there's nothing I can do to ease their pain. Or my own." Minerva walked over to Severus, put her hand on his elbow and guided him over to the bed.

"Minerva, I am perfectly capable - "

"Severus," she said cutting him off. "You're exhausted. You nearly attacked Harry. You're having phantom pains from the collar." Severus looked at her incredulously. "You don't have a monopoly on the restricted section of the library on dark magic. I know how the collars work." Severus was in such shock and awe at what he was hearing, that he didn't even notice that Minerva had let go of his arm and began to turn down the bed.

"I never expected you to know anything about dark magic," Severus commented quietly. "You always seemed too - "

"Good?" Minerva suggested.

"I suppose," Severus agreed.

"Know thine enemy," Minerva quipped. She guided the potions professor into the bed. "Get some sleep," she said. "You all will feel a lot better when you get some rest."

"But - "

"Trust me now, Severus." Severus climbed into his bed and was unconscious before his head hit the pillow.

.oO-Oo.

When Minerva had put the light out in Severus' room and reentered the living quarters, she found Harry and Draco, asleep on their cots. She smiled wanly at the pair of them. Their beds were shoved close, with just a narrow walkway between them. Just in case of nightmares, Minerva thought. Quietly, she transfigured two extra blankets and laid them over the boys. Then she cast another ward to alert her of anyone coming or going from the chambers. With that peace of mind, she let herself out and went back to her chambers to await whatever fall out would meet her when a dead body was found in the dungeons. She hoped that Severus wouldn't get pinned with the murder.


	26. Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here

"You're expected in class. I don't care that you want to skip class! It's not happening. Mr. Potter, you will grow up immediately and attend class." Severus crossed his arms and glared at Harry, who matched Severus' stance in every ounce of ferocity.

"Draco doesn't have to go," Harry argued defiantly.

"Draco has half the wizarding world out to kill him!" Severus shouted back.

"What? And I don't?" Harry shot back.

"You are currently under Albus Dumbledore's protection, behind the safest wards in all of England. Draco is not. The situations are not the same, and the case is closed. You are attending classes."

"Dumbledore wants me dead," Harry said, slouching back down on the couch. "I'm not safe with Dumbledore."

"It's Professor Dumbledore," Severus admonished. Harry jumped back to his feet.

"I'm not leaving these quarters! You said stay. I'm staying!"

"Harry," Draco tried pulling the teen away from the Potions Master, trying to defuse the situation. Harry yanked his arm away from Draco's grasp.

"Go stand in the corner!" Severus shouted at Harry as he dramatically pointed in the opposite direction. Harry's mouth fell open and he was silent. Draco smirked triumphantly.

"But - but - " Harry finally stammered.

"Go!" Severus insisted.

"I'm not a toddler!" Harry protested, as he stood shell shocked in the same place.

"Really, now," Severus drawled, "I never would have guessed considering the argument you were giving me."

"Don't treat me like a baby!" Harry continued.

"Then stop acting like one!" Severus shot back. Harry just stood there gaping. He couldn't believe what he was just told. "What are you waiting for?"

"You... you're serious?" Harry didn't know how he should be feeling right now. This was a dream. This had to be a dream.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Severus scoffed. Harry shook his head and when Severus took a determined step towards Harry, Harry scrambled away and towards the specified corner.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

It was a good thing that all three of them were feeling better and well rested, or Severus thought he would have snapped. But they had woken up and they all had felt like new people.

Harry couldn't believe he was standing in the corner. He couldn't help the large lump in his throat or the burning in his eyes. Why did it always have to be him? Why did everything happen to him? Draco never got treated like a toddler. Harry's head hit the wall with a audible thud. Draco looked at the Harry's back and then looked over at Professor Snape.

"How long are you going to make him stand there?"

"Five minutes, assuming he cooperates," Severus said, loudly enough that Harry could hear. Harry's shoulders tensed as he struggled to control himself. "Mr. Potter!" Severus suddenly addressed him. "Your thoughts are as plain as day. Draco, tell him about the time you got sent to the corner at my hand."

"What?" Draco screamed, horrified. "What did I do?!"

"Oh, just tell him."

"Um…okay," Draco agreed reluctantly. He went over to Harry and leaned against the wall as he tried to think of how to begin. Harry waited, curious.

"Well," Draco began, "back in third year I got into an argument with him and it didn't go so well - so when I started acting like a little kid, he sent me to the corner. Worst part - it was in front of all of Slytherin." Harry suppressed a laugh. "It was humiliating!" As much as Harry needed that little laugh, his smile slowly left his face.

"And what am I suppose to do now?" Harry sounded so dejected.

"Go to class," Severus answered. "You may leave the corner." Harry turned to face the room and he and Draco exchanged looks.

"I don't want to leave," Harry confessed.

"Leave what? The corner?" Severus asked, confused.

"No, your chambers," Harry clarified. Severus rolled his eyes.

"You realize you are coming back after classes, don't you?" he asked. "Now go get ready." Draco and Harry looked at each other once more and then Harry grabbed his school bag and left the room. Severus turned to Draco as he grabbed his signature cloak.

"I will get your work for you and bring it to you during lunch. Stay out of trouble." Draco nodded mutely and Severus turned and walked out of his chambers.

.oO-Oo.

Severus settled into his seat at the Great Hall for lunch. The morning classes seemed to have gone well enough. He nodded to Minerva, but ignored everyone else who had already arrived. Minerva handed him a bowl of mashed potatoes, which he accepted and dished himself some. Severus dished himself the rest of his food, and began to scan the crowd of students for a certain black haired menace. It didn't take him long to spot Harry at the Gryffindor table with the Weasley boy and the Granger girl. Severus continued to eat as he watched the three of them interact. They seemed quieter than usual, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about a reprieve of the Gryffindor brashness. Harry seemed to be answering questions in between bites of his own food.

Draco should have been eating his own food in Severus' chambers. Severus had dropped off Draco's lessons a few minutes previous and had seen to it that the elves had brought him something. Thankfully, Draco didn't seem too intent on venturing out of the chambers, which eased Severus' mind a bit. One adventurous ward was more than enough for him.

.oO-Oo.

"So are you really staying with Snape?" Ron asked.

"It's just safer that way," Harry said eating his mashed potatoes.

"How is it safer that the Common room?"

"Ron leave it," Hermione reprimanded. "After everything that's happened, maybe he doesn't feel safe there I wouldn't."

"Whatever," Ron dismissed. Harry couldn't believe how much he missed his friends. As much as he wanted to stay in the safety confines of his Professor's chambers, he was happy to be with his friends.

"You guys can always come visit," Harry volunteered quickly. Then, "Well, maybe ask Snape first, I suppose. But I'd like it if you came."

"Of course we will," Hermione smiled. "Won't we, Ron?"

"Yeah, of course," Ron echoed. Any plans of visiting were forgotten when the doors of the Great Hall slammed open. Everyone looked up to see what had caused such a commotion.

"Well, well, lookie lookie," Bellatrix sang out. "All the itiy bitty babies." After a few seconds of shock wore off, teachers and students alike began to scramble. More than a few people screamed or swore loudly. Dumbledore rose slowly and addressed the increasing group of dark clothed intruders.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Severus didn't hardly wait for an answer, though he was careful to listen. He rose and began to leave by means of a faculty door.

"We're hear for him!" Bellatrix screamed as she pointed at Severus' disappearing form. "And for the Malfoy scion!" Severus didn't wait any longer and left the scene unfolding behind him.

"Bella," Dumbledore said calmly, "I hope you realize that neither of those demands are likely to be met."

"On the contrary, old man," Bella sang back, "I think we are likely to succeed. Search the school!" Her minions spread systematically through the panicking crowd.

"You will not touch my students!" Minerva shouted, her accent showing though, as she stepped forward to defend her Gryffindors. The Death Eaters paused momentarily and weighed their options.

.oO-Oo.

Severus ran through the deserted halls of Hogwarts, frantic to reach his chambers before the Death Eaters realized that Draco was not to be found in the Great Hall. Severus rushed into his chambers, surprising Draco who was sitting on the couch working on his Potions' essay.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, looking at Severus.

"We need to leave. Now." Draco frantically looked around.

"Where's Harry?"

"We have to leave with out Potter."

"I'm not leaving here without him." Severus walked over to Draco in two strides and gripped his shoulders.

"Death Eaters have came into this school. They are looking for you and they want me. We. Have. To. Go." Draco looked down. He knew Snape was right. They had to leave the school.

"He'll think we've abandon him," Draco mumbled as he was being pushed towards the fireplace by Severus.

"I'll come back for him when everything settles, but not now," Severus said, throwing the powder. "Spinner's End," he called out and he watched Draco disappear. A moment later, he followed. Perhaps it was his imagination, but Severus thought he heard his chamber door give way just as he disappeared into the floo.

Quickly, Severus grabbed Draco's wrist.

"What?" Draco panicked, though he didn't fight Severus, a sign of his trust in the man.

"They will naturally check Spinner's End as soon as they realize we're no longer at Hogwarts," Severus replied. "We need to find somewhere they won't anticipate. Away from wizards." Severus paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, closing his eyes. Then, suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he pulled Draco close. They disapparated as the floo flared behind him. This time, it certainly wasn't his imagination.

.oO-Oo.

The Golden Trio made their way out of the Great Hall with only a few curses and jinx cast.

"I have to get down to the dungeons," Harry stated.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry, you can't," Hermione begged. "They're not after you, not this time. Let's go to the common room. Please, Harry."

"I can't," Harry pulled away from Ron and Hermione. "Professor Snape wanted me to go back there after dinner. I have to go. What if he's waiting for me to join him there?" Hermione reached out for Harry's arm.

"Harry please."

"I'll be fine," Harry said pulling away again. This time he turned and headed for the dungeons. As soon as Harry was out of sight, he began to sprint down the hallways until he reached Snape's chambers. The door was ajar. Cautiously, Harry tiptoed around the door, opening it slightly.

"Professor?" he called softly. The room was dark, but as soon as he spoke, he realized his mistake. Two figures, almost completely disguised by the darkness, grabbed his arms. He began to scream and struggle, but it was useless.

"It's Potter," one man's voice said.

"Really?" Bellatrix replied, sounding genuinely surprised. She came over and lit her wand, illuminating her face and Harry's. She looked him over. "Indeed it is. Perhaps our mission hasn't been as much a failure as we thought. I'm sure the Dark Lord will be extremely satisfied to know that Harry Potter is his own now."

.oO-Oo.

The two of them materialized on the doorstep of a very normal Muggle house. It was plain, like every house around it. The only thing that distinguished it from the other houses was the number next to the door. It read the numeral four.

"Where are we?" Draco asked nervously.

"Number Four Private Drive," Severus sighed.


	27. The Prince and the Pauper

Draco glanced over his shoulder nervously, half expecting to see Death Eaters ready to kill them. He only saw a peaceful Muggle neighborhood. Unconsciously, he stepped closer to Snape.

"Where are we?" he asked nervously.

"Potter's relatives' house," Snape replied curtly, as he knocked on the door.

"What?" Draco gasped, wide-eyed. "We need to get out of here! Please!" Severus sighed.

"What's wrong with you now?" he asked wearily. "It's the safest place I could think of. They're Muggles and they know about wizards. I don't know where the Muggle-borns' parents live. Do you have any Muggle friends, I wonder?"

"Professor, I don't think - " Draco began, but was cut off by the door opening. Petunia stood in the doorway.

"You," she said, eyeing Severus disdainfully.

"Tuney," Severus replied, with a strictly polite nod of his head. Draco stepped behind Severus, and Severus put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "May we come in? It's rather urgent that we be out of public sight." With a sneer that Severus himself could have admired under less deadly circumstances, (perhaps she had learned it from him?), Petunia stood aside and let the two of them enter. Quietly, she closed the door behind them.

"Well? What do you want?" she prompted. "Then be off with you!"

"We are simply here to lay low for a few days - potentially a few days, if we're lucky," Severus explained. "I promise we won't put you out, Petunia."

"I'm not a hotel for your kind!" Petunia screeched.

"Your nephew needs us safe, and I fully intend on collecting him as soon as humanly possible."

"So you're bringing more here?" Draco began poking Severus.

"I don't think bringing up Harry's helping," he whispered. "Can I handle this, please?" Severus glanced at Draco with a puzzled expression but nodded once.

"Mrs. - ?" Draco began.

"Dursley," Petunia supplied.

"Mrs. Dursley, the situation is this - as you may or may not be aware, there is a powerful wizard looking to rule over all of Great Britain, including Muggles. Due to extenuating circumstances, the Professor and I need a place a stay to evade him. Naturally, because life can't ever be easy, they are also looking for Harry, who is a key player in this war. Despite any personal enmity you may have for him, if he dies, the war is over, and you will all be dead or slaves at the Dark Lord's hands. It is imperative that you cooperate with us, for your own safety." Petunia eyed Draco skeptically.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Draco Malfoy," he responded promptly, and held his hand out. "Pleased to meet you."

"Malfoy, huh," Petunia looked down her nose at the teenage boy. "So, were you one of his friends, sending owls here all the time?" Draco's arched an eyebrow at the accusal tone in her voice.

"No, ma'am," he denied.

"Hmph."

"So it's all arranged, then? We can stay?" Draco asked.

"You will stay in that boy's room." Severus didn't miss the tone of her voice nor the fact that she hadn't yet called Harry by his Christian name. "You will not make a sound. The last thing I need is for Vernon to find you here." Draco seemed slightly uneasy at those directions, but didn't object. He simply nodded once.

"Your husband is of no concern," Severus interjected.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dursley," he said before Snape could say the wrong thing. "And where can we find Harry's room?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right. Don't go snooping around!"

"Of course not, ma'am," Draco assured her. A shadow passed over Draco's face, but he didn't say anything more. He turned to go up the stairs.

"I'll see what food I can pass you as the days go along," Petunia volunteered, just as Draco put his foot on the first step. "Vernon will get suspicious if I'm not careful, so don't expect much. This isn't an estate, and I'm not your servant."

"I would never have expected anything different," Draco said airily and bolted up the steps before anymore words could be exchanged. Puzzled, Severus followed. When the two wizards got up stairs and saw the room that Petunia instructed them to go to, Severus were flabbergasted. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There were six padlocks on the doorframe.

"There has to be some mistake," Severus said. "Potter can't have lived like this." Draco just looked at the locks sadly and remembered the conversation that he and Harry had in the Infirmary while they were waiting for their Professor to get back. "Did he starve you? Did he lock you away for weeks on end? Did he put bars on your window, put locks on your door, or install a cat flap as a means for you get fed cold soup once a day?" Draco looked at the door as if it were from some horror movie. He really didn't want to believe that The Golden Boy actually lived like that, but here it was exactly like Harry described. Apparently Harry hadn't been exaggerating at all. Draco couldn't help the guilt that was building in his stomach. How could they have been so wrong about Harry Potter?

"No, there's no mistake," Draco murmured softly. He summoned the courage to put his hand on the door nob and open it. None of the locks were set and so the door swung open with a soft creak. Draco stepped into the room. Severus seemed slightly worried, but followed Draco nonetheless.

The room was almost bare. There was an old mattress on a simple bed frame with some threadbare sheets and a thin blanket in the far corner of the room. In the opposite corner, there was a small, dusty desk. There were no curtains on the window; in fact, there were bars, like Harry had mentioned. There were no rugs on the floor nor pictures on the walls.

Severus closed the door behind them quietly and glanced around the room as well, noticing the same things Draco was: the bed, the pathetic excuse of a desk, the bars on the window. It reminded more of a prison cell than a bedroom.

"Draco?" he asked quietly. "Are you alright?" Draco realized that his mouth was hanging slightly open and he was visibly taken aback by the room. He had walked over to the window and his hand was centimeters from the bars, as though he was afraid they would shock him if he touched them. Perhaps he was.

"Yeah," Draco sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." Severus walked over to Draco and put his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You don't seem as surprised to see this room as I am," Severus noted gently. "Why is that?" Draco looked out of the barred window, almost leaning against his Professor for some strength.

"While we were waiting for you to come back from talking with Professor Dumbledore after the Shack, Harry mentioned it." Draco turned around and faced Severus. "I thought he was exaggerating or something." The lump of humiliation was growing in his throat and a slight prickle behind his eyes. "We were wrong, Professor." A tear of remorse found its way out, but no one noticed.

"What else did he tell you?" Severus asked darkly.

"They kept him locked away and didn't feed him," Draco replied softly, his gaze drifting out the window.

"Hmph," Severus acknowledged. "No wonder he's a little barbarian. We should contact him as soon as possible."

.oO-Oo.

Harry came to and tried to remember what was happening. He was on the floor on his stomach, and he pushed himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. It came rushing back to him. The Death Eaters had taken him from Hogwarts and someone had knocked him unconsciously. He sat on the floor and gingerly touched the growing bruise on his jaw. His head was throbbing.

It was a nice floor. Wooden paneling, finished and waxed to shine brilliantly.

"Good afternoon, Harry Potter," a familiar voice greeted him. Harry gasped and looked up. Voldemort sat in a carved and upholstered wooden chair on the other side of the room. Quickly, he stood up and faced his enemy.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, backing away from the Dark wizard.

"I think we should have a little talk," Voldemort said, interlacing his fingers and resting his hands in his lap. "I think you've had the wrong impression of me. I think it's time we cleared the air."

"You killed my parents," Harry yelled. "You tried to kill me. How could I possibly have the wrong impression?"

"Hasty mistakes," Voldemort dismissed. "Well, let's see…" he trailed off and raised his wand. Harry could feel Voldemort in his mind but because of the headache from being knocked unconscious and possibly Voldemort's presence, Harry didn't have the strength to push the Dark Lord out of his mind. He felt Voldemort sift through his memories, thoughts and feelings as though they were putty.

"Please, please," Harry begged, as he gripped his temples and fell to his knees. "Please get out of my head." Voldemort didn't acknowledge him at all, and continued to examine everything, from whatever knew or guessed about the Order of the Phoenix, to "The Monster in the Dark," his training sessions with Moody, Lucius, and Dumbledore, and his home life. Finally, Harry felt the foreign presence retreat. Cautiously, he took his hands away from his temples and found that his headache was gone. He looked at Voldemort curiously.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I fixed your mind," Voldemort said as he rose, walked over to a nearby table, and poured himself a cup of tea. Harry sat back on his heels.

"Fixed?" Harry echoed, skeptical.

"You seem to have a curious…box…in your mind," Voldemort explained. "Even I cannot open it. It was glowing and humming and was causing your headaches around me. I touched it and it stopped. I assume you're feeling better?" Harry glared at Voldemort. How dare he do anything to his mind! "Ah, well, if you prefer not to answer, that's your business," Voldemort continued. "Tea?"

"No," Harry declined quickly, folding his arms. Voldemort shrugged.

"Well, when you're ready," Voldemort said, "it will be here waiting for you." Voldemort waved his wand over the tea, then turned to Harry. "I cast a warming charm on the tea so it will be ready for you when you are." He then turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving a dumbfounded Potter in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box: Well, things are finally happening again!
> 
> mandancie: What?! Were you getting bored?! Isn't that mixed signals? First I'm getting ragged on because I'm hurting Harry and Draco so much and then when I dial it back, you get bored. *shaking my head* You just can't please people. Okay. Well, I'm not going to be holding back any more. *evil smirk*


	28. The Trojan Horse

Harry sat on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his shins. He began rocking a bit to try to calm himself. Slowly, his mind turned to the tea on the table nearby, but he resisted the temptation to drink any. It could readily be poisoned or drugged and he wasn't going to be stupid enough to try it. The door opened up. Harry heard someone walk in, but refused to look at who it was. From instinct, Harry tighten his arms around his shins. While he didn't know who had come in, he didn't think he would like who it was.

"Well, well," the owner's voice shrieked. "Itty, bitty baby." Harry's heart began to beat harder when he heard her voice. The last one he wanted to see was Bellatrix. Where are you, Professor? Harry thought. Harry didn't react to Bellatrix's taunt. She wanted to get a rise out of him, and he wasn't going to satisfy her.

"Look at the ikkle one," she cooed softly, as he crouched in Harry's line of view. Harry dropped his gaze and swallowed hard. "So tiny; so scared." She reached out and grabbed Harry by the chin, brining his gaze to meet hers.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded.

"Let's have some fun," Bellatrix said with an eerie smile on her face. Harry couldn't help the look of fear that was on his face. The last time someone told him that, the collar was turned on and then his head was dunked in a bin of water. He could still remember the collar's pain and the feeling of not being able to breathe.

Bellatrix saw that Potter was no longer paying attention. That infuriated her. Trying to gain his attention again, she gripped the child's jaw tighter. Her nails began to break the skin. Small droplets of blood began to pool around the indention of her fingers.

"Stop it!" Harry cried out, as he slapped her hand away from his chin and quickly rose to his feet. He glanced around for something he could use as a weapon. He sprinted over to the table and grabbed the teapot, throwing its contents on Bellatrix. She screamed as the hot water scalded her skin. Harry threw the porcelain at her for good measure, scratching her as it shattered.

"Why you little bastard," Bellatrix hissed through her pain. Harry ducked around the table so it was positioned between the two of them and he watched her intently. Bellatrix drew and raised her wand.

"What do you think you're doing, Bella?" a new voice called out.

"HE WILL PAY!" Bellatrix yelled. She waved her wand and the table that separated her from Potter flew away. She pointed her wand. "CRUCIO!"

"Bella, stop!" yelled Narcissa. "Don't!"The unforgivable curse hit its mark. Harry fell to the floor. The pain was worse than he remembered from the graveyard, but maybe that was because he had become more sensitive to it since then rather than immune.

"Release him!" Narcissa demanded. Bella did not relent. Narcissa knew that if she didn't stop, things would go from bad to worse. The screams from the boy filled the room and it would soon fill the entire building. Narcissa did the only thing she could think to do. She pulled out her wand and cast a Protego shield on Harry. The screaming quieted, but the twitching was still prominent. Bella screamed infrustration when the spell was blocked. She rushed over to her sister and stood so her nose was mere inches from Narcissa's.

"What do you think you're doing?" sneered Bellatrix.

"What I told her to do," Voldemort said, standing in the doorway. Bellatrix paled and backed up a couple steps at the sight of her master.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she apologized immediately.

"Don't - hurt - the boy," Voldemort ordered, accentuating each word. His snake eyes shifted towards where Harry lay unconscious on the floor. "He's been through enough. Don't you think I could torture him myself - would prefer to torture him myself - if I wished that?"

"Yes, of course, my lord," Bellatrix agreed hastily, assuming a contrite position.

"I have ordered Narcissa to guard him - though I can't say I imagined that that job would include stopping you from torturing him," Voldemort continued. "Clean yourself up. You're a disgrace." Bellatrix took the opportunity to flee her master's presence and was gone from the room in a moment.

"Narcissa, I believe you can handle this from here," Voldemort said. "Thank you for your diligence." He turned and left.

"Yes, my lord," Narcissa said, bowing her head. She walked over to Harry and looked at him. He's so small, she thought. With a sigh, she looked around the room to see what she could use to lay the child on because she was not sitting on the floor. There was a limit to what she would do. She levitated Harry over to the table, transfiguring it into a cot, and sat in the chair which only a few minutes ago had been used by her master when interrogating the boy. She summoned a damp cloth and laid it on Harry's forehead, dabbing his flushed cheeks occasionally. After a few moments, Harry moaned and turned, wincing.

"Just lay still," Narcissa instructed gently. Next, she summoned a vial. "Here's a painkiller." Harry studied her through squinted eyes. "If I wanted to poison you, I would have let Bella torture you instead, and she could have suffered an even greater fall-out with the Dark Lord." Harry took the vial offered him, and drank it wordlessly.

"Why?" he asked after a minute.

"Why what?" Narcissa replied.

"Why did you protect me from her?"

"Orders," Narcissa shrugged. "The Dark Lord has ordered that you be unharmed."

"Orders doesn't explain this," Harry objected, holding the vial as evidence.

"If you're masochistic enough to want to be in pain, you didn't have to take it," Narcissa shot back. Harry's eyes narrowed at her, and he swung his legs off the side of the cot, sitting up.

"You never helped Draco," Harry accused. It was Narcissa's turn to narrow her eyes at Harry. "Yes, I've gotten to speak civilly to your son," Harry continued. "Enough to consider him a friend now. So you'll help me, but not him?"

"Harry Potter, it is worse in the long run for me to interfere," Narcissa said coolly, looking down her nose at him. "If I try to stop Lucius, he will be even crueler to Draco, not to mention that my safety will be called into question."

"So you would let him keep hurting Draco just to save your skin?" Harry sneered. "He was afraid of his dad."

"I do what I do for Draco's good as well. You don't know what you're talking about," Narcissa dismissed. Then she realized something that Harry said. "What do you mean 'was'?" Harry narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean was?" she pressed.

"You don't know?"

"What is it that you know, Potter?" Narcissa said, grabbing his shirt.

"Lucius Malfoy is dead."

.oO-Oo.

Draco paced nervously in the room, occasionally stopping to look out the barred window. Severus sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, his eyes closed. They hadn't come up with any plans of how to contact anyone at Hogwarts without compromising their position. They were effectively prisoners, unless they wished to venture out. It would be difficult to know when do that, Draco realized, without any word from the outside world.

"Stop pacing," Severus ordered, his jaw set.

"Sorry," Draco immediately apologized, as he leaned his shoulder against the wall and kept his silent vigil at the window. "Could we persuade Mrs. Dursley to write to Hogwarts perhaps? It's our only hope at any communication."

"Do you think she will let that happen?" Snape drawled. His eyes were still closed.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "But it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?"

"Then we shall ask."

"Thanks." The smile of relief was apparent in Draco's tone. He started pacing again.

"Draco," Severus said, "if you do not cease that infernal pacing, I shall stick your bottom onto this bed. What is your problem?" Draco instantly stopped pacing in fear that Severus would make good on his threat.

"I'm worried about Harry." Severus paused for a moment.

"Ah," he said, opening his eyes. "While I appreciate your honesty, worry is unnecessary, I'm sure. He's likely still at Hogwarts under Professor McGonagall's protection. But I suppose now is as good a time as any to ask Petunia about writing to Hogwarts to make sure about that little fact." Severus pushed himself off the bed. He walked over to the door.

"We can't do magic, can we?" Draco asked quietly, just as Severus put his hand on the door.

"No," Severus agreed, equally quietly. "But let's keep that a secret as long as we can." He gave Draco a meaningful look, and then opened the door. Severus and Draco walked out of the small room. Severus put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Wait for me," Severus said, walking into the restroom and closing the door. Draco leaned against the door. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear resounding steps behind him. He was yanked out of his thoughts by a strong grip grabbing his collar and flinging him to the opposite wall. The force of the impact caused Draco to take a few seconds to regain his balance and his breath.

When he looked up, he saw a large man coming at him. He didn't know what he could have done to cause such rage in the man. But the man was so angry he wasn't red in the face; no, he was almost purple. Draco had to shake his head a little to clear it. It looked like the man standing in front of him looked like he was going to explode. Draco never got a chance to fully recover from the first attack when the next assault came reigning down upon him.

"Who are you? And what do you think you are doing in my house?" Vernon yelled after each swing. Draco raised his hands to protect his head. He was good at that. Vernon was about to hit Draco across the face when he felt something stick in his neck just below his left ear.

"Have you lost your mind?" Severus' voice was low but full of venom. "How dare you raise your hand to my boy?" Draco, despite his pain, was unable to suppress an ecstatic grin at the thought of Severus calling him his boy. Severus was too focused on the situation to notice. Draco, finally catching his breath, could feel his face beginning to swell from the barrage of hits which he had been unable to block. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Slowly Draco lifted his sore head and looked at his PotionsProfessor. He saw that Severus had his wand in the man's neck. By the way he had it there, it looked like it hurt. At least an inch of the end of Severus' wand was in the man's neck.

"You're one of those freaks?" Vernon's voice may not have been as venomous as it was before, but the disdain was still there.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're one of the Freak's friends. Yes?"

"If you're referring to Harry Potter," Severus growled softly, "then yes. I suggest you use his name."

"You're all freaks," Vernon muttered under his breath. Severus snapped and threw Vernon against the wall, being careful to place himself between Vernon and Draco. Draco scrambled to his feet, out of the way. Severus' wand was millimeters from Vernon's nose.

"You will not call me that," Severus hissed. "You will not call any wizard that. I will glue your mouth shut if you do. Do you understand me?"

"What is going on?" Petunia yelled, rushing up the stairs. She didn't know what she was going to see when she came upstairs. But she didn't expect to see her husband against the wall and Severus with his wand only millimeters from Vernon's face. When she looked at the boy standing behind Severus, she knew what started this whole fiasco.

"What happened?"

"Ask you husband." Severus' voice held nothing but venom and hatred.

"Why are these freaks in my house?" Vernon yelled, batting the wand away from his face. Severus tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowed, the curse on his lips. He knew he was going to enjoy this. He felt a slightly sadistic smile creeping onto his features.

"Professor," Draco reached out and grabbed the back of Severus' frock coat. Severus paused and glanced down at Draco.

"What?" Severus asked. Draco didn't say anything but his look reminded Severus why they couldn't actually perform magic.

"Damn," Severus muttered. He shoved his wand away, lest he forget again. It wouldn't do for Draco to have to step in every time he almost cast a curse. Perhaps there would be a time when Draco couldn't stop him in time.

"Petunia!" Vernon snapped. "I asked you why these freaks are in my house!" Petunia glanced nervously at Severus and Draco before answering.

"They - they forced their way in and threatened to kill Dudders and me if we didn't give them a place to stay," Petunia stammered.

"What?" Vernon roared, flying at Severus. Getting tackled caught Severus by surprise. His breath was taken from him. Draco was shocked. He couldn't believe that his Professor was on his back again. Again. He got cursed again. As if that sort of humiliation at the Shack wasn't enough. Again, his professor was at his feet. Draco looked down at the two men on the floor.

Don't do magic. Don't do magic. They will find us if you do magic. That low mantra continued in Draco's head.

The rational side wanted him not to do anything, but the scared child side didn't like seeing his mentor hurt on his back again. It brought back too many bad memories. Those horrible hours in the Shack, and being subjected to lies and abuse. He had desperately wanted someone to intervene for him when he was the one lying on the floor, helpless, in Malfoy Manor. How could he stand by and not intervene?

"Stop it," Draco whispered. "Stop it. STOP IT!" Draco was full on scream at the end. In a stupendous display of accidental magic, Vernon flew off Severus and crashed into the far wall, sticking where his body met the structure. Severus looked up and saw how tense Draco was. The child's fists were clenched so tight. His breathing was labored, but his eyes were clear and bright as he glared at Vernon.

"That's not how it happened!" Draco screamed. Carefully, Severus stood up and faced Draco. Draco's glare softened as soon as Severus entered his field of vision.

"Draco," Severus' voice low and soothing, cupping Draco's face in his hands. "Dragon, you need to calm down."

"Yes, sir," Draco agreed, consciously relaxing his tense muscles. Vernon sank into a heap on the floor.

"Draco," Severus continued softly, "we can't stay here anymore now."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, hanging his head, biting his lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know," Severus said, cutting off what he thought would be more drivel. "We just need to go somewhere else before the Ministry catches up to us. Our position has been compromised."

"That mean you're leaving?" Vernon grunted, picking himself up from the ground. "Good riddance!"

"Yes, it does," Severus confirmed, eying Vernon down his nose disdainfully. He took a step closer to Vernon, and his voice dropped several decibels. "It also means that one more spell won't hurt anything." Silently, Severus cast his curse. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder and apparated from the Dursley residence. Draco pressed himself close to Severus. When they had materialized, he recognized the place as Spinner's End. Without a word of explanation, Severus grabbed the floo powder.

"What curse did you put on Mr. Dursley?" Draco asked. Severus ignored him and threw the floo powder into the fireplace.

"Minerva McGonagall's!" he called, and pulled Draco through with him. They stumbled into a vacant, dark room. Severus brushed some soot from his robes, and Draco coughed softly. Severus lit a nearby lantern.

"The curse will cause him to only be able to stomach one can of cold soup a day," Severus explained, finally. "If he tried to eat more than that, he'll lose the can of soup as well in an indescribable fit of nausea."

"Where do you learn these spells?" Draco asked, clearly amazed.

"I hope you never do," Severus replied darkly.


	29. A Convincing Argument

It was only a moment before Severus felt something poking him in the small of his back. He swiftly reached behind him and grabbed the thing which was currently being prodded at him.

"Oh, no you's don't," a high, distinctly female, voice declared, as she wrenched the object from Severus' grasp and swatted him smartly across the behind. Severus whirled and drew his wand, only to be met with the sight of a well dressed house elf.

"What the hell?" he sputtered. The house elf continued to assault him with what turned out to be a spruce branch. He raised his arms to protect his face from the smacking. "Stop this at once!"

"No - Death - Eaters - allowed - in - Mistress' - home," the house elf grunted between strikes.

"We're friends!" Severus pleaded. Draco stood by, watching, a half amused smile playing on his features.

"Likely story," the elf snorted, continuing her attack.

"Alright, fine!" Severus shouted. "I don't want to hurt you." He raised his wand, intending to cast a body bind on the rabid elf.

"You puts that down!" she screamed and burst of gold knocked Severus to the floor, and the wand out of his hand, and Draco beside him. "Not so powerful now, is you's, Death Eaters?" she snarled. "Just wait till Mistress comes home!"

"Yes, please, do be so kind as to find her, if you would," Severus drawled dully, finding that he couldn't move. Carrying both their wands, the elf popped away.

"I say," Draco commented, "are all the house elves insane?"

.oO-Oo.

Minerva flooed into her home. With the wave of her wand, which was at the ready for a duel if necessary, she turned on the lights. From the description Spunky gave her, she suspected who it might be, but she could never be too careful. To say that seeing Draco and Severus in her home was a relief was an understatement. They had been missing for almost a whole day. Once her heart stopped racing, she began to worry because she only saw Draco and Severus. When Minerva saw Severus on the floor, she quickly released him.

Where was Harry? she thought.

"Spunky, what have you done?" Minerva said, walking over towards Severus as he got up.

"I's protecting Mistress' house from Death Eaters," Spunky answered proudly.

"True, but you know about Severus," Minerva admonished. The proud look that was on Spunky's face quickly changed. "Go get us some tea, please." Minerva dismissed. "Severus," she said, "where have you been?"

"Hiding," he answered. "Where's Potter?" Minerva walked over towards a seat.

"I thought he was with you."

"I had to get to my chambers quickly before they got to Draco. We barely made it out before they got there."

"Severus, Harry's missing. Miss Granger informed me this afternoon that Harry went down to your chambers after the Death Eaters came into the Great Hall." Severus let out a loud his of irritation, but otherwise didn't react.

"And of course the Death Eaters were there waiting for him," he concluded after a moment. "He wasn't there when I went for Draco." A shadow passed over Minerva's face. Severus looked thoughtful. Neither spoke.

"Well?" Draco prompted after a moment. "Aren't you going to do something?"

.oO-Oo.

Narcissa eyed Harry warily.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" she asked.

"Why would I lie to you?" Harry replied. "I know what I saw." Narcissa nodded once, but kept any emotions to herself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked instead. Harry looked at Narcissa incredulously.

"Why do you care?"

"It's just a question," Narcissa responded.

"No," Harry said, shaking his head. "What is it you want? Why are you treating me like this?"

"What?" Narcissa said, looking abashed. "Can I not care for you?"

"The same way you care for Draco? No, thank you." Narcissa sighed dramatically as she let her shoulders slump and she rolled her eyes to the heavens.

"Have I not made myself plain?" she snapped suddenly. "I am charged with your care. I have a vested interest in your well-being for as long as I am ordered to look after you. Additionally, if I had interfered on Draco's behalf, Lucius would have made it worse on both of us. Obviously, you possess no sense of subtlety. It's a good thing you weren't involved with that to make things worse for Draco, don't you think?"

"Well, that kind of care I can do without," Harry snarled. "If you really cared for Draco, then why didn't you tell him? He's grown up thinking that he had no one in his corner. His dad didn't love him and you didn't care. If you really was trying to protect Draco, you would at least have told him something. Anything. Just to let him know that he had someone in his corner."

Harry felt a ping of jealousy because he knew that Draco really did have someone in his corner that cared about his well being more than anything. It hurt that he didn't have the same thing. Yeah, Professor Snape said that he would look out for his best interests, but Harry wasn't blind. He saw that once the Great Hall was compromised, his Professor didn't try to come get him. No, he left out of the Great Hall to head towards Draco.

He so wanted to believe Professor Snape, but because of his current predicament, he was truly beginning to wonder.

"What good would telling him have done?" Narcissa challenged, more calmly this time. "Let him know that I saw what was happening? I hoped he thought me ignorant. Telling him would simply have drawn his attention to my powerlessness in the situation. As far as you are concerned, I'm given charge of you. Whether I actually care or not is beside the point. Unforgivables are an extremely effective motivator. Now, if you will please stop analyzing my life choices, that would be extremely appreciated! We don't have to be friends and we don't have to like each other. We're enemies, and I'm perfectly content with that. What the Dark Lord intends to do with you is beyond me, but it's not my responsibility."

"Indeed, it is not," a new voice chimed in.

"My Lord," Narcissa gasped, with a deep bow.

"Leave us, now," Voldemort said. Narcissa gave a slight bow and walked out of the room. Harry instantly wished that he weren't alone with the crazed wizard. More and more, he was wishing his Professor were there, even if he still harbored doubts about whether Snape really cared. Harry quickly scrambled off his cot and backed himself into the nearby corner, trying to keep himself from trembling. He sank to the floor in a pathetic attempt to hide his blatant terror.

"How are you feeling, Harry Potter?" Though his voice sounded soothing, there was nothing that could soothe the boy still sitting on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Stay away from me," Harry blurted out, trying to make himself smaller against the wall.

"Harry, everything will be alright," Voldemort said softly, crouching in front of him. Harry watched warily. There was no where to move, even if he wanted to, but he felt frozen, like a deer in the headlights.

"Please don't hurt me," Harry sobbed, forgetting any shreds of dignity he might still have. He didn't believe Voldemort would listen, but he couldn't not plead anyway. "Please don't hurt me." Harry laid he forehead on his knees.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Voldemort continued. He laid a hand on Harry's scalp. Harry stiffened, but didn't react any other way. "I'm here to offer you an escape." Harry's head snapped up at that, and Voldemort took his hand away. Harry glared at the man.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"I don't believe Dumbledore has been treating you very well, has he?" Voldemort prompted knowingly. "How about your relatives?" Harry didn't respond, which, if Voldemort hadn't already seen proof in Harry's memories earlier that day, would have been admission enough itself. "I propose that you try the most unlikely place to seek refuge - with me and my followers."

"Are you entirely insane?" Harry sighed calmly, almost laughing. "You tortured me in the graveyard; you killed my parents! Bellatrix killed Sirius! And now you want me to just run to you with open arms? None of this would be happening at all if it wasn't for you!"

"Mm, perhaps," Voldemort agreed. "Let's take those one at a time. The graveyard - an unfortunate incident brought on by my hasty ignorance. I believe offering you a safe haven would sufficiently make up for that. It's certainly better to trust a person who has only cast an unforgivable on you once than someone who has done it countless times, is it not?"

"Twice," Harry reminded him, feeling a giddy rush of pleasure at being able to argue with Voldemort. He pointed to his scar. "Twice."

"Alright, twice," Voldemort sighed. "I'll get to that one next. I know you know the Prophecy, Harry. Whether you agree with my methods or my goals is beside the point. It was the natural thing for me to do to deal with the potential of a rival, as I'm sure you understand even at a lesser level. You have been known to enjoy the humiliation of certain ex-rivals as well." Harry opened his mouth to object and then closed it again, knowing it was futile to argue. "Your father and mother stood in my way. I'm sure you realize I have no injuction against killing someone in my way. I offered your mother her life as well. Severus begged that of me and I tried."

"What?" Harry gasped. "He did what?"

"Severus asked me to spare your mother," Voldemort explained curiously. "You didn't know?"

"What - why?" Harry stammered. Voldemort scoffed.

"He loved her, or so he claimed. He begged me to spare her as soon as he realized that his delivering the Prophecy to me put her in danger."

"He - he only begged for her life?" Harry questioned.

"Only hers," Voldemort confirmed.

"Why not mine?" he asked quietly.

"It would have been worse than useless for him to ask that," Voldemort dismissed. "You were the whole point." Harry nodded.

"I can't believe it," Harry muttered to himself. "Snape loved my mum."

"Yes, well, that's all in the past now," Voldemort continued.

"Why not kill me now?" Harry challenged. "Get it over with and do it right? I'm not exactly going to fight you, you know."

"Which is part of why I don't want to kill you," Voldemort pointed out.

"So you just want do be difficult, is that it?" Harry seethed.

"Not exactly. Anyway, if you will let me continue, I do believe you have a part of me in you, Harry." Harry blinked stupidly at Voldemort.

"What?" he said monotonously.

"A piece of my soul is lodged in yours," Voldemort explained casually. "If I kill you, I kill that part of myself. Therefore, since I don't want to kill part of myself - that would be extremely foolish of me - I will not kill you, nor will I let anyone else kill you. You're mine, and I will keep you safe. Bella is a trifle insane, even by my standards, but what she did in the Department of Mysteries was a casualty of war. I regret that that is a stumbling block for you to see your way clear to agreeing to stay in a safer place than your current accommodations." Harry made a face at him. "Did Dumbledore ever ask your permission to do anything with you?" Voldemort prompted.

"No," Harry responded quietly.

"Then haven't I already proved myself more respectful of you than he is? I have not presumed your acceptance of my offer, nor have I assumed your refusal. I will not force you into either one, though I will keep you as safe as I can one way or another. It doesn't do well for me for my horcruxes to be unhappy." He reached out and brushed his fingers against Harry's cheek. "Think about it a bit. We'll talk some more tomorrow."


	30. A Plea for Love

Draco watched as the adults just sat there. Each second they sat there his anger came closer to boiling over.

"We can't just sit here!" Draco finally exclaimed.

"You can't go back to that school," Severus countered. "It's not safe for you."

"I know that," Draco sneered. "I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. I'm worried about Harry and you should be too! Why did you leave him?" Severus stood up and faced the teen. Draco was almost as tall as Severus. He could see the conviction and hurt in the teen's eyes.

"You are my main priority."

"No, Harry should be. I told you how I felt. I don't need to be here. Harry does. He's the one that has to win this war, not me." Severus gripped Draco's collar and shook him slightly. Draco's eyes got wide, but he trusted Severus and didn't break away.

"I will not allow you to give up." Severus' face was stern. "I have made an Unbreakable Vow to protect you, you know." Draco looked at his teacher and mentor, the one who had stood by him more than anyone else he'd ever known. He blinked, and a look of confusion came over his features.

"Wait, what? Why?" Draco asked. Severus scrutinized Draco for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision.

"Your mother came to me and begged me to take the Vow to protect you when you should fail the Dark Lord in your mission," he finally explained. "Now do you understand why you're my top priority? If you die, I die, and if I die, I can't save Potter."

"I - I didn't know that," Draco stammered. "I wouldn't have tried - I mean…" Draco glanced at Minerva, and lowered his eyes. "I didn't intend to put you in danger," he finally whispered.

"All the more reason why suicide was definitely not a good idea," Severus drawled.

"What?" Minerva gasped, glancing between the two. Severus raised a hand to cut her off and ignored her. It was between him and Draco.

"My mother asked you to make the Vow?" Draco questioned.

"Not only asked; she begged," Severus confirmed. "Your mother is a proud woman. She felt I was the best way of protecting you."

"But she doesn't love me!" Draco argued, confused.

"She does, in her own way," Severus contradicted. "Perhaps not the best way. She should have intervened between you and Lucius a long time ago, I agree, but she still does care for you deeply."

"I never knew…"

"Of course you didn't," Severus dismissed. "I never told you, because I thought you would be better off not realizing that my life was on the line for your sake. It wouldn't have helped you sleep at night. Now do you see why you are my first priority?"

"Yes," Draco admitted. "But we need to find Harry now!"

"Why are you so loyal to Potter?" Severus asked curiously, releasing Draco's collar.

"Because he listened to me when no one else would. Because if it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now, and in extension, so would you," Draco muttered.

"True," Severus agreed reluctantly, as if such a thought made him uncomfortable. He sighed. "I suppose I should be grateful to him for inadvertently saving both our lives. You, Mr. Malfoy, are hereby ordered to not give up on your life or throw it away. Is that clear?"

"You don't want me to give up?" Draco deadpanned. "Then find Harry."

"Alright, alright," Severus agreed. "Do you have a suggestion of where to start looking for him?"

"Well how about Malfoy manor?" Draco suggested caustically. "It would make sense they brought him there." Then he added quietly, "There's enough dungeons and torturing equipment in the manor to keep them entertained with Harry for a long time."

"It won't due to rush in with a half-baked plan," Severus continued. "Putting ourselves in mortal danger with little hope of success is hardly a good strategy. I think it's time we bring you mother in on this."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked skeptically.

"It's simple enough," Severus promised. "I will explain to her that you've disappeared somewhere and perhaps she'll let some information about Potter slip. Accidentally, of course."

"You mean you're going to slip her something," Draco accused.

"Well, perhaps," Severus agreed. "You're her weak spot, and that will lure her into speaking with me, even if I am on the outs with the other Death Eaters, and then I can get any information she has from her. A simple memory charm will make her forget I ever did anything to her."

"Are you sure that's ethical?" Draco pressed. "I mean, it sounds rather underhanded - "

"Of course it's underhanded," Severus agreed. "The ethics are more than questionable. Don't go slipping anyone anything. You can be better than I am, and you will be better than I am. You wanted me to save Potter, didn't you?"

"Yes," Draco said.

"Then let me do it in the way that seems best."

.oO-Oo.

Minerva walked over to Severus, who was standing by the fireplace. About a half-hour had passed since Severus sent a private owl to Narcissa. The Head of Gryffindor looked back at Draco, who was asleep on her couch, then cast a silencing charm over herself and Severus.

"Are you sure about this, Severus?" Severus turned and looked back at Draco then looked at his colleague.

"I will do whatever it takes to take care of Draco." His features were set and his lips formed a hard line.

"But what about Harry?"

"What about him?" Severus countered. "My feelings for Potter have not changed." Minerva shook her head in disapproval. "What?" Severus turned and truly faced Minerva. "What are you going to tell me now? Are you going to give me a lecture like I'm a three year old?" Minerva sighed a shook her head sadly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"After everything you and those boys have been through, you still hate that child?" Minerva admonished.

Turning away from Minerva, he said, "You would not understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" Minerva asked, grabbing Severus by his elbow and turning him so that he was facing her again. He didn't look like he appreciated that as he wrenched himself from her grasp. "That you hold a grudge longer than anyone I've ever known? I understand that James was awful towards you, but Harry is NOT JAMES. And after you stood up for the child in the Headmaster's office, I would have thought that things would have changed between the two of you. I understand why you didn't rescue Harry first. I understand that. But you cannot tell me that your hate for the child is still there."

"I told you to take the boy away when I nearly hit him," Severus sneered. "If you had done that, I wouldn't be going through this."

"And I told you that he - both of them - needed you," she countered.

"Hence the reason I am putting my safety on the line to get the boy. What more do you want from me?" Minerva was glad that she put a silencing charm up around them as Severus would have truly woke up Draco.

"I want you to stop lying to yourself that you hate the boy and that you are just as worried about what they are doing to him as I am. As Draco is. If this scheme is going to work, this imaginary hatred that you have for Harry has to be in check. Because I will not let you give up, Severus Snape."

"Oh, please, woman," Severus sighed, "just because I've agreed to look after the boy, just because I've agreed to provide him with the stable adult figure he sorely needs, doesn't mean that I care for him at all. It means I don't want little miscreants growing up to mess up the world in the next generation. I'm doing the human race a favor, not Potter. I also do happen to be fond of Draco, and he's gotten the fool notion into his head that I have to look after his new 'friend' as well. Yes, I still hate Potter. No, I'm not lying to myself."

"If you weren't, lying I mean," Minerva began, "you would never have agreed to look after him. Can you imagine yourself in second year, or even earlier this year, agreeing to such a scheme?" Severus thought a moment.

"Perhaps not," he assented reluctantly.

"Because something has changed between you two," Minerva continued, "and you're too blind to see it. Harry might not like you any better than before, but he trusts you to not fail him like the other adults have. And you might not like Harry any better than before, but you know that someone has to help him, and you're willing, because you don't almost die with someone and not form something of a bond."

"Like Lucius Malfoy?" Snape snorted.

"Lucius Malfoy fought against you," Minerva continued, eyes narrowing. "He didn't look to you for guidance or beg you to kill him." Severus nodded once, but kept his lips tightly closed.

"Perhaps I don't hate him as much as I used to," Severus admitted quietly. "It doesn't mean I like him or care about him, though."

"Oh no," Minerva said, looking at Severus. "You don't care for him. No, not one bit. I mean, to come up with this scheme that could risk everything you hold dear to rescue him has nothing to do with liking him or caring about him." Severus narrowed his eyes. "Severus Snape, why are you acting like this?" Minerva really wanted to know why he was acting the way he was. This was not the same man who regaled them of what happened in the Shack, who stood up for Harry and defended him, and who at one point felt the he would have killed Alastor Moody during that meeting. Something was eating away at her colleague and if this rescue attempt was going to work, he had to have his wits about him and not have old grudges muddle his thinking. With time not on their side, subtlety was not the answer.

"Because the boy is an enigma!" Severus hissed back at her. He motioned her away from Draco's sleeping form. They stepped into an adjoining room. "It's one thing to make an ally in a stressful situation; it's another to keep that ally."

"There's more to this than Slytherin semantics," Minerva observed casually. "Severus, I've killed for Harry. Don't you think I deserve to know?"

"That's low, Minerva," Severus chuckled darkly. "Using that against me."

"But it's true," Minerva replied. "We're all in this together, aren't we? I need to know." They were both silent for a few moments, and Severus leaned against the wall, deep in contemplation as he frowned at the floor. He crossed his arms sullenly.

"He should have been mine," Severus finally whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mandancie- Where have you been? Everyone is probably wondering if we've given up on this story.
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - You mean we didn't? *waits for the heart contusion reader to have a stroke*
> 
> mandancie- Yeah, yeah. Well, we're back! :)
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - *in my best Severus voice* Oh, it's a good thing we informed the readers of that. I don't think they would have ever figured it out otherwise! ;)
> 
> mandancie- *glares and shakes head* I have nothing else to say.


	31. Manipulating the Manipulators

Harry sat alone in the room where Voldemort left him, stewing in angry thoughts. That was just what Voldemort had calculated he'd do too, Harry knew. But he couldn't help it. Except for the incident with Bellatrix, he hadn't been harmed since his capture. What Voldemort said had struck a chord with Harry. He just wanted to be happy for awhile. He didn't want to have to deal with training or curses or torture or killing people. It was crazy to think he could find that in a Death Eater camp though. It shouldn't have been crazy to think he could find an escape with the Light.

Things were adding to up accepting Voldemort's offer. Harry thought of Draco. Hadn't Draco been ready to kill himself over this? It would be terrible for Harry to seek solace with the very company that Draco was running away from. Life was such a farce sometimes. Would he and Draco still be on opposite sides then?

Six years ago, the Sorting Hat told Harry that he belonged in Slytherin. It wasn't wrong.

Harry felt a clever grin creep over his features. He had a plan, and he doubted Voldemort would turn it down. Everyone he cared about would be safe, including himself. Satisfied that he had an answer for Voldemort, Harry climbed into the vacant bed in the room and fell asleep.

.oO-Oo.

"Severus," Minerva said, but her voice didn't have the same bite as it just did. "It's not Harry's fault. There is nothing that will change the facts. No matter how much you wish it so."

Severus looked at Minerva. She saw, for the first time, hurt behind the hard man in front of her. Severus quickly turned around. The last thing he wanted to do was voice his feelings about Harry. Harry. Why was he saying Harry? It was Potter, he forcibly thought. It would do no one any good if he showed he feelings now. Severus walked back into the other room where Draco was still sleeping.

Minerva wanted to comfort her colleague. She could see the struggle that he was going through. She thought about everything that he said. Calling Harry an enigma, she couldn't help the small smirk that graced her lips. Calling the child an enigma was like the pot calling the kettle black. Severus Snape was the personification of an enigma.

.oO-Oo.

Harry woke up after a few hours of fitful rest. He missed Draco. He even missed his Professor. He couldn't help the small bit of hurt that his Professor didn't come for him, and then to learn that the man didn't care about him - Snape only wanted to save his mum, not him. Harry shrugged it off, because such things were commonplace for him. Looking around, Harry spotted Narcissa in the shadows of the room.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry asked hesitantly, sitting up in bed. She looked at him intently. "I'm ready to talk to him." She nodded once, wordlessly, and left the room. Momentarily, Voldemort returned.

"Hello, Harry," he said in smooth tones. "I hadn't anticipated we speak again until tomorrow, but Narcissa informs me that you requested my presence?" Voldemort took his previous seat as he curiously watched Harry sit on the bed.

"Yes, sir," Harry said confidently, but he avoided the man's eyes. "I would like to accept your offer - but I have some conditions."

"Conditions?" Voldemort echoed, and laughed a little. Then a little whimsically, "What conditions are those?"

"Draco and Snape live," Harry demanded. "Hermione and the Weasleys live. Remus too."

"Is that all?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "They live, unharmed, and I'll agree to your plan."

"So no maiming them," Voldemort almost pouted. Harry looked up long enough to glare at him, then dropped his gaze again.

"Please, sir, you know what I'm asking for. My willing cooperation is useful for your campaign. If you don't hold to what you know I want, even if you can find a technicality, I certainly won't be a happy horcrux, now, will I?"

"No, that you won't," Voldemort chuckled. "I agree to your terms. We have a bargain then?"

"Yes," Harry assented. "May I write to Draco?"

"If I'm not going to kill him, then I don't see why not," Voldemort agreed, and conjured some parchment and a quill for Harry. He rose, but before he left, he turned and said, "Harry, I will uphold your terms. Albus Dumbledore has made it extremely easy for me to provide a safer and happier, I dare say, future for you. Unlike him, I am a man of my word. I just rarely give it." And with that, Voldemort left the room. Harry knew he was about to write the hardest letter yet to his Pen Pal.

Slowly, Harry walked over to the desk and sat down. He looked at the blank parchment and really thought about the past few weeks, the past few months, the past years. All the while, what he knew he was about to write would probably be the hardest thing he'd ever done.

With a shaky hand, Harry picked up the quill, dipped it into the ink well, and began to write.

The Monster in the Dark,

Well, you don't have to worry about becoming a monster any more.

I know you're probably wondering where I am. Well, don't be. Everything is really going to be fine. I know that you were worried about what would happen to you. Just know that I've fixed it. You don't have to worry about it. You or Professor Snape.

Now, for what it's worth, know that I really appreciate your friendship. You've been closer, in the last few days, to me than my friends.

Do NOT come for me. I've made a deal to protect you and Professor. You won't have to fear for your lives or safety any longer. I am going to stay here. I want you to live your life in peace.

Your friend forever,

Alchemist

PS. Thank you, Draco Malfoy, for everything.

There. He'd done it. And before he could change his mind or worry about his wording, he went to the window and found an owl waiting. He tied the letter to the owl's leg and told it to find Draco, wherever he was.

.oO-Oo.

"Hmph, Draco, it's for you!" Severus grunted, tossing a parchment to him. Draco caught it.

"It's from Harry!" he gasped. Silence enveloped the room as Draco scanned the short note. Draco paled, but didn't let either of his teachers know what Harry wrote. He crinkled the letter up and threw it over his shoulder.

"What does it say?" Severus finally prompted.

"He's such an idiot, sometimes," Draco grouched. "He's gone and made some sort of a deal with the Dark Lord in exchange for our lives. He's barking mad." Draco crossed his arms sullenly and glared at the fire. Neither adult made any comment. Slowly, Draco's features softened. "I wonder what he had to agree to do. Death Eaters can be rather…" Draco's voice wandered. "But of course, you know," he ended weakly.

"Perverted," Severus supplied, for Minerva's benefit. She paled. "It's entirely possible, Draco, I don't discount it. Does Potter ask for rescue?"

"No," Draco answered. "The opposite. He's asking us to forget about him. Probably part of the deal."

"Hmm," Severus acknowledged. Minerva was silent.

"Well, naturally, we're going to disregard his Gryffindor heroics," Draco continued. "Sorry, Professor," he added, with a nod to McGonagall.

"Naturally, we are not!" Severus interjected. "We're not going to go rushing into things without proper precautions! The owl to your mother is already sent. We're too far into our previous plan to just back out! Any moment, she'll walk through the floo! Professor McGonagall has been cooperative enough to open her wards to your mother in the interests of this mission! You - " Severus growled, pointing at Draco, " - have been picking up bad habits from certain Gryffindors, and I'll train them out of you if it's the last thing I do." Minerva coughed. "Sorry," Severus apologized.

"So glad to know you care," Draco mumbled, but it sounded half genuine. Perhaps it was. The floo flared suddenly. Narcissa walked through the hearth.

"Hello, Mother," Draco said.

"Well, Severus," Narcissa said, not even acknowledging Draco spoke, though her eyes darted to him momentarily. "I was quite surprised to hear from you."

"Narcissa," Severus replied, inclining his head and rising from where he sat. "As you see, your son is currently safe, despite what I wrote in the message."

"A lure," she sneered. "What do you want?"

"Please, have a drink with me," Severus invited her cordially. "Minerva, Draco? If you would be so kind…" He gestured that the two of them should leave. Minerva laid a hand on Draco's shoulder and showed the boy out of the room. Severus poured the two of them drinks, careful to put a few drops of truth serum in Narcissa's. He handed one to Narcissa.

"First you lie to me to get me to come, then you hand me a drink," she said, her voice scathing. "Do you think I'm stupid? I won't drink anything you give me." She set it down. Severus shrugged non-committally.

"It's up to you, of course," he said. "It means nothing to me. I asked you over to discuss a certain prisoner. I'm sure you're aware of him?"

"Naturally," she sneered, taking a seat. Severus sat opposite her, swirling his drink idly.

"I wish to arrange a deal with you, Narcissa," Severus began. "I wish for you to free Harry Potter."

Looking at the drink now on the table, she said, "What makes you think that I would help you? That I would risk my life freeing the boy?"

"Because your son has declared a lack of will to live if Potter isn't rescued," Severus explained, setting his own drink aside, opting for the honest route. "You wish to see him happy, no?"

"Well, of course," Narcissa agreed. "Why would Draco have latched so strongly to Potter?"

"Long story," Severus dismissed. "Suffice to say that he is. My interest in the brat is only on behalf of Draco, mind you. Do you think you could arrange something?"

"There's rumors among the Death Eaters," Narcissa began. "Potter isn't treated well under Dumbledore's care, is he?" Severus shrugged non-committally. Then Narcissa continued, "What isn't a rumor is that the Dark Lord has offered him a safe place. Why, I don't know. But the offer was extended, and Potter took it. In return, he demanded the safety of certain individuals, including you and Draco. It was announced so that none of us would kill you by accident. The Dark Lord is intent on keeping his word to Potter."

"I see," Severus said. "And your impression as to the Dark Lord's ability to keep Harry safe?"

"If he doesn't hurt the boy himself, excellent," Narcissa assessed.

"I could have told you that," Severus sneered. "I meant your opinion of his intentions towards the boy."

"I don't particularly care," she admitted.

"Well, Draco does," Severus argued.

"He won't torture the boy," Narcissa said defensively.

"There's more that can break a person than torture," Severus said darkly, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know his intentions," Narcissa growled. "Do you expect me to know the Dark Lord's mind?"

"I expected you to observe and assess, yes," Severus corrected. Then he sighed.

"I think Harry is better off with the Dark Lord than with Dumbledore, if you really want to know."

"Really, now." They were silent for awhile. "You realize Draco tried to kill himself a bit ago, right?"

"What?" Narcissa hissed.

"He became convinced that the only way he could be spared a life as a monster was to escape life altogether," Severus continued. "He's pinned his hopes on Potter, to get him out of his plight, and while I understand what Potter has done, I doubt Draco will. Draco will insist on Potter's freedom. He won't rest until that has been accomplished."

"Draco won't - "

"I know your son better than you do, I dare say," Severus cut her off. "I understand you've done what you deemed best for Draco. That doesn't mean you did something good. The lesser of two evils is still evil. Your son resents you, rightly so, and you don't know anything about him. Now, will you free Potter?"

"What do you want from me?" Narcissa sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mandancie - Sorry I've have been in a dark place. I hope you like the chapter. (Even if I didn't help much)
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - There's no need to apologize for something outside your control. I had school going on too.


	32. Payment of Debts

Harry watched Voldemort walk out of the room. He sank to the floor. He couldn't help the tears the streamed down his face. Life as he knew it was over. His role in the war will never be the same.

But at the same time, Harry was glad to have saved the important people in his life. He had done the most important thing - he saved his real family, the Weasleys, Hermione, and now, Snape and Draco. He hoped Draco would listen to his note and follow the directions. He was hoping that Draco's Slytherin self-preservation would kick in and see to it that his plan was followed. Snape would have no problem leaving him to Voldemort's devices, Harry was sure.

After a few hours, Harry collected himself and sat on the bed. The door opened, and Narcissa Malfoy walked through.

"What do you want?" Harry asked sullenly.

"Come," Narcissa said. "The Dark Lord wants you, now."

"What for?" Harry asked, getting up from the transfigured bed.

Narcissa didn't answer. She just held out her arm beckoning for Harry to come with her.

Harry looked at her. He knew when he agreed with Voldemort, he had signed his fate to not make decisions on his own, so he acquiesced. The two of them walked into the large room. On the far end was a lone chair that looked like a throne. There upon the throne was Voldemort. Harry could see a group of Death Eaters standing around something. Harry tilted his head to the side, trying to get a good look at the center of attention. As he walked closer, he saw the distinct blonde hair and knew. Rage and panic quickly filled Harry.

"You PROMISED!" Harry yelled, causing everyone in the room to take notice that the Boy-Who-Lived had come into the room.

Severus and Draco turned as well, and their confident eyes locked with Harry's worried, panicked eyes.

Harry rushed to their sides, but was held back by Nott Sr. and Crabbe Sr. The boy fought, trying to get out of those men's arms.

"No! You promised! We made a deal! They're not suppose to be here!"

Harry and Draco eyes met. Draco gave him a small smirk that Harry was accustomed to seeing the Malfoy prince with. Harry's brow creased. Looking at his Professor, Snape didn't show any kind of emotion. Actually, he had the same disdain look he had when they first met five years ago, but there was something else in those cold onyx eyes. Something that made Harry stop in his tracks.

.oO-Oo.

"What do you want from me?" Narcissa sighed.

"I want you to be you," Severus smirked. "I just want to know about the boy."

"I told you." Narcissa then tilted her head. "Why do you care so much, anyway? It's Harry Potter."

"That is...not really your concern," Severus dodged.

"I think it is," Narcissa challenged. "You're asking me do defy the Dark Lord. I think I deserve to know what and why."

"I believe you understand my care for Draco? It is purely for him that I'm doing this."

"Liar," Narcissa accused. "If that were the case, you wouldn't be acting so personally invested in this."

"Then suffice to say that Potter asked for my guidance in life, and due to Draco's encouragement, I was foolish enough to accept. I can't leave him unsupervised for long, or the brat will get himself in even more trouble. Don't you agree?"

Narcissa just looked at him, eyes narrowing.

"Fine," Severus sneered. "The real answer: you."

"Me?" gasped Narcissa. "Don't you dare blame me for your foolish..."

"Your Unforgivable Vow," Severus said, cutting her off. "The vow to keep Draco safe. How can I do that when he's adamant about Potter's safety?"

Lady Malfoy sat across from the Potions master gasping like a fish out of water. So frazzled by the implication that all this was her fault was she that, not thinking, she reached down and grabbed the glass of tainted drink and took a sip.

Severus looked at her with pure satisfaction in his eyes.

"So tell me," Severus began, "how do you really feel about serving the Dark Lord?"

"I wish I didn't," Narcissa admitted through gritted teeth. She realized her mistake, but could do nothing to resist the potion. "I hate it. I do it to save my life."

"Wonderful," Severus said. "Now, are you sure you don't wish to help me save Potter? The Dark Lord could always just find out, accidentally, mysteriously, some way."

.oO-Oo.

Draco paced back in forth in the other room. Minerva, sitting on one of her cozy chairs, drinking tea, trying to calm herself, lowered her tea cup and looked at the teen in front of her.

"Draco Malfoy," she said, closing her eyes. "If you don't stop that infernal pacing, I'm going to hex your bum to the couch for the rest of the night."

Draco stopped in mid-step and looked at his Professor. He couldn't help the smile that ghosted across his face. That was almost word for word what Professor Snape had said not even a day previous. Not wanting to test if she was serious, Draco quickly planted his bum, as she so eloquently stated, down on the couch to keep from pacing anymore.

"So," Minerva said. "What has brought this rare smile across your face?" She knew Draco was worried about everything and she wanted to get the teen's mind on something else.

Draco looked at her, then cast his eyes back down to his lap.

"I was just thinking, for you to be heads of such different houses, you and Professor Snape are really alike."

Minerva, taking a sip of her tea at the time Draco was talking, nearly choked. The last thing she ever thought was of her being compared to Severus Snape.

"Coming from you," she almost drawled, "I will take that as a compliment. But I'm sure you will recall who taught Severus his transfiguration, hmm?" Draco smiled weakly. Minerva also smiled as she looked over her tea cup at the teen who had too much to deal with in his young life. They kept quiet, each in his or her own thoughts. Severus walked into the room, pulling both occupants back to reality.

"We're about to leave," Severus announced.

"Not without me, you're not." Draco stood up.

"You're not coming."

"Harry is my friend."

"That's stretching it, don't you think." Severus said, quirking an eyebrow. "You two have been at each others' throats for the past five years. What makes this year different?"

"A friend is someone who's there for you when it counts," Draco defended fiercely. "You don't have to like them, and you don't have to know who they are. A friend is there for you when you need someone. I didn't know who Alchemist was, but as soon as I sent him my suicide note, he was there for me. Isn't that what a friend is? Harry didn't care that he'd have to reveal who he was to me. He didn't care that it was me, when he saw me. All he cared about was that someone was going to throw himself from the tower, and he was going to help. That's what a friend is, and that's why Harry is my friend. Now that Harry's the one in trouble, I'm going to be there to help him in return. It's the least I can do to repay my debts, is it not?"

"Friends don't keep score," Severus murmured gently.

"Perhaps not," Draco agreed.

"So how are we going to get Harry?" Minerva asked, still sitting in her chair. Severus looked over at Minerva. He was about to object when she spoke up. "Don't even think about trying to stop me. You know there was no way I am going to just idly stand by while you risk your life in this harebrained scheme. You will need help on the outside. That's where I come in." Minerva set her tea cup on the table and sat back in her chair.

"Well, fine, if you're going to be obstinate," Severus spat, "then I suppose I have nothing to say on the matter. The plan goes like this: Narcissa and I will get Harry outside the wards and I will apparate him away. The difficult part is finding a way to get the boy outside the wards. The Dark Lord is no fool, and he won't fall for subterfuge too easily. So, if you're planning to help, Minerva, what are your suggestions?"

"That won't work," Minerva said, standing up. "I agree, there is no way that Voldemort will allow you anywhere near Harry. You are going to need help." Minerva walked out of the room, back to the living room and lit the fireplace. Grabbing a small pinch of floo powder, she tossed it in the fire and watched it turn green.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus harshly said. He did not hear the name that Minerva said in the fire.

"Come through, please," Minerva finished, as she stood back up and faced Severus. "You are going to need all the help you can get and you do not have time to argue." Before Severus could even rebut what the Transfigure professor said, the fire turned green and someone walked out of the hearth.

"Professor?" Draco gasped, puzzled as to what was really going on.

"Minerva, Severus," the newest guest said.

"Lupin," Severus snarled. "Why is the wolf here?" he grouched. "Just because I asked you for help, Minerva, didn't give you permission to call him in on this!"

"I think he has a right to be here," Minerva replied. "After all, this is Harry we're talking about."

"Harry's in trouble?" Remus asked, catching the tense drift in the air, not all of which was due to his presence. "Hello, Draco."

"Hello," Draco replied quietly.

"Is there something I can do to be of service?" Lupin asked, expectantly glancing between Severus and Minerva. "What is going on?" Remus pressed. "What's happen with Harry?"

"There was an attack at the school." Minerva walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Really," Lupin acknowledged stiffly, glancing suspiciously at Draco. "And what did Albus do about it?"

"Nothing," Severus seethed suddenly. "The Death Eaters took Potter and he made a deal with them in exchange for the lives of his friends. Minerva apparently has some idea of something you can do to help us get Potter back."

"I see," Remus replied. "Minerva?"

"I agree with some of what you said, Severus," Minerva started. "But there is really no way that Voldemort is going to let you get close to Harry."

"No," Severus conceded. "That's where Narcissa comes in."

"Me?" Narcissa raised her eyebrow at Severus. "I never agreed to help."

"Mother, please," Draco pleaded. "If you've ever loved me, if you've ever cared for me, help me get my only friend."

"Draco," Narcissa sighed. "You're asking the impossible. The Dark Lord will not hurt Harry. He's promised."

"That may be, but I remember that same promise being broken once before," Severus said. "He will not keep that promise. We must get Harry out of there."

"He never promised you Evans' life," Narcissa pointed out coolly. "But I doubt you will listen to reason. What do you need to me to do?" She sighed. Being blackmailed was never part of her plan.

"We need you to persuade the Dark Lord to bring Potter out of whatever holding chamber he's in - " Severus began.

"A bedroom suite," Narcissa interjected snidely.

" - and bring him to where I will be. It's simply a matter of coming up with a ruse. Perhaps I can pretend to bring Draco for chastisement for his last actions, in reparation for my own, since we know of our clean slate with the Dark Lord via Potter's note. Then you, Narcissa, can campaign that Potter be brought out to see how foolish his terms for the promise were, seeing how undevoted both of us, Draco and myself, were. That we essentially threw away his efforts in order to rejoin the side his fights against."

"We'll be waiting outside the wards," Minerva interjected. "I'm sure that there is no way that Remus and I will be able to come within the front door?"

"No, you won't be able to," Narcissa said. "But there may be a way to get you inside. I'll warn you, it's a little degrading."

 

"I will do anything to get Harry out of there," Remus declared.

"Alright then."


	33. Plots Within Plots

"So, why are you really here?" Voldemort asked, sitting back against his throne.

"My lord," Severus said, stepping forward a little and inclining his head. "I've come to turn in the Malfoy heir for his punishment."

"NO!" Harry's anger and hurt built back up just as fast as it had deflated. "YOU PROMISED!" Draco looked at Harry, who was still trying to come forward, and the Dark Lord and Severus. He wondered to which one was he throwing that accusation towards.

"We received word of your bargain with the Potter brat," Severus continued snidely, "and we are grateful for a chance to regain your good graces. I've had a long talk with Draco, and I believe he will be much more cooperative now. I apologize for my own actions as well."

"You were supposed to use that to get away from here!" Harry interjected.

"Clearly, we have better plans than what a sixteen-year-old child can devise," Severus barked at him. "Now, shut up, stupid boy!" Voldemort felt the edges of his lips draw into a smirk. Severus pushed Draco forward rather roughly. "I assume there will be some punishment for the two of us, even if we are promised our lives?"

"The deal I made with Harry was to leave both of you unharmed," Voldemort declined. "As much as it would amuse me to see you suffer a bit, I believe I forewent that right."

"Our deepest gratitude," Severus replied. Harry couldn't help the hurt he felt from Severus' words. All the fight suddenly left the boy, his arms going limp in the two Death Eater's hands.

He promised, Harry thought.

"Come here, Harry," Voldemort said.

Harry, lost in his own thoughts, didn't hear the man.

"POTTER!"

Harry's head snapped up as he looked into those cold onyx eyes in front of him. He did not even notice his Professor walking over towards him.

"Don't speak." The command was low and almost soothing coming from Snape.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Don't speak!" Severus' was the same level.

"Why?" as tears burned the back of Harry's throat.

Severus slightly tilted his head to the side. "Trust me." Harry's expression was guarded, but he nodded almost imperceptibly. Then, throwing caution to the wind, Severus shoved Harry roughly to his knees in front of Voldemort. Harry yelped in pain as his bony kneecaps made contact with the hard stone. Then, for good measure, Severus bowed Harry's head so that all he could see was Voldemort's feet.

"You were called," Severus growled.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked. "Why did Harry ask for your pardon?"

"He's got daddy issues," Severus sneered. "He's desperately looking for a father figure in his life, and he's got some fool notion that I fill that void. Ha! If only James Potter knew. He would be rolling over in his grave. He'd be so ashamed that his son went to his childhood enemy to fill that emptiness." Harry felt his anger rise up inside him as Severus talked. "Perhaps James Potter wouldn't even want to have a son like that." Harry's patience broke. It wasn't an act any longer. Snape had said too much. Who was he trying to kid? Snape would always hate him, and the Death Eaters would always win out.

"It's not like that!" Harry screamed, scrambling to his feet, glaring at Snape. Severus raised one eyebrow as if to say, "What are you thinking, foolish brat?" "It's not like that at all! I want a parent, of course I do! But - but - " Harry was going to say, "But Snape agreed to be my advocate," and then thought better of that. "But my real dad would never be ashamed of me! He died for me, because of him!" Harry pointed at Voldemort. "My dad would be happy that I made sacrifices for my friends and those who are important to my friends! I did it for Draco!" Severus knew if the brat kept talking, Potter was going to ruin his plans. He knew he needed to get Harry to shut his mouth.

He gripped Harry's shirt and spun him around so that he was facing the Potions Master. Harry was about to protest once he got his barrings. Severus could see from the boy's eyes that he spun the boy so fast and hard that he got dizzy for a moment.

"Listen to me and listen good, Potter," Severus growled. "No one wants to hear anything that comes from your fool-hearted mouth. You will keep your mouth shut or so help me, if I hear one more sound come from you, I will cut your tongue from your mouth and use it in my potions. Do I make my self clear?"

Harry couldn't help the shudder from the glare he was getting and the pure disdain of his Professor's voice as he talked to him. He was shocked into silence. It was a lie. It was all a lie, Harry thought. Idiot. Why would I think that he would actually care for me? Harry tried hard to keep that lump of tears in his throat from burning to the back of his eyes. Harry nodded, not wanting to provoke Snape into cutting out his tongue.

"Good, you're learning," Severus sneered, and slapped Harry's face with the back of his hand. In his despair, the blow sent Harry to the floor in a pile. "My lord," Severus continued, turning to Voldemort, "may I inquire as to your plans for the brat?"

"He lives," Voldemort returned simply. "Neither you nor any other Death Eater may kill him."

"But harming him?" Snape pressed.

"No unforgivables. Give him regular breaks, and don't do anything irreparable." Harry winced at the instructions. These rules were certainly more restrictive than Dumbledore's, which was all Voldemort had promised, but Harry still felt disappointed that he wouldn't have more protection than that.

"Then, as a learning experience for Draco, may I request Potter's presence, alone, just the three of us?"

"You expect me to trust you again so quickly, Severus," Voldemort mused.

"Then a suitable compromise," Severus countered.

"And what do you suggest?" Voldemort asked, sitting back in his chair.

"Narcissa can supervise." Severus tilted his head, showing respect.

Voldemort looked over at the three standing in front of him. "No."

Draco, trying to keep his breathing under control, held his breath. This was not suppose to happen.

"You will take Bellatrix."

Harry and Draco both paled more. They'd both been under the scrutiny of Bellatrix.

"As you wish," smirked Severus. "But please keep in mind that Bellatrix has defied you, in some ways, more than I have, as of late. Yes, I heard about the incident in Potter's room with the unforgivable, and I was here when she overstepped her bounds doubting your choice of servants. Are you sure that it's a good idea, to put both of the servants who are on your watch list in the same room?"

"I can be responsible!" Bellatrix shouted.

"Can you?" Voldemort shot back. "Severus makes a valid point. You have defied me twice, both without good reason, whereas Severus defied me once, and his judgement may well turn out for the best in the end. If he can bring Draco around with that little display awhile back, then it will have been the wisest decision. Can you say the same, Bella?"

"It won't happen again, my Lord," she gasped.

"You're right, it won't," Voldemort replied. "See that it doesn't. Narcissa, stay with them." Draco began to breathe again. He had pure admiration for Snape, the way he could play a situation by ear, and still come out on top. With a wave of his hand, Voldemort dismissed Severus. One hand gripping Harry's collar and the other gripping Draco's arm, the trio walked out of the room. Narcissa followed. Once out of the room, Severus' grip didn't loosen. The four of them walked into the room where Harry had previously stayed. Severus finally let go of Harry and closed the door after Narcissa walked in the room. Waving his wand he cast a mild warding on the door.

"Of all the imbecilic, asinine things! Can you not follow simple instructions?" Severus fumed. Harry stood there slacked jawed. Draco walked over to Harry.

"You okay?" Draco asked, looked between Draco's calm, cool manner to his Professor, who was still ranting about idiotic teens to no one in finding his voice, Harry stepped closer to Draco. "Why are you here? You're not suppose to be here?"

"Rescuing you, of course," Draco said as if it was the most obvious answer.

"But…but…" Harry stammered. "I didn't ask to be rescued. You're supposed to be half a planet away by now."

"Yes, well," Severus interrupted, clearing his throat awkwardly, "you are supposed to be at Hogwarts, so not everything works as it should in this world. Accept that fact, and life will go much easier for you." Harry stood there dumbfounded. "Now shall we get on with this, or will you keep staring with your mouth ready as a waiting receptacle for any creature small enough to take up residence there?"

Narcissa moved to the other side of the room where the fireplace stood blazing. She waved her wand, and almost immediately, the flames turned an emerald green, and two figures stepped through. Remus and Minerva stepped aside quickly, and the flames changed color again, as more and more people slipped through.

"What is this?" Narcissa hissed. "I thought this was a rescue mission."

"It is," Severus confirmed. "A permanent rescue mission." Everyone was there in a matter a few minutes. All the teachers from Hogwarts, Order members, and even a few faces Severus didn't recognize.


	34. Within a Yard of Hell

"Harry, we're getting you out of here, now," Severus said. "I don't need you getting in the way. Since even I don't know what's going on anymore." He glared at Minerva. "And you too, Draco." Both of them opened their mouths to argue. "You've done enough. Narcissa, go with them, and keep them safe from any idiots like Dumbledore who feel the need to interfere. The ghosts and the house elves will be at your disposal if you need any help against him." She nodded gratefully at Severus.

"Thank you," she said. Undoubtedly, she wanted to be far away when this battle happened. She would be a liability to both sides.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?" Harry asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked.

"When you hit me, and said my father would have been ashamed of me," he continued. "That you didn't care about me." Severus huffed.

"Learn to recognize an act when you see it," Severus admonished. "When you kept talking, I had to up the ante until you believed what you were seeing, since your acting skills were abysmal. "Now hurry and leave."

"We're not going," Harry stated, crossing his arms. Narcissa grabbed both Harry and her son by their hair and marched their protesting forms over to the fireplace. Remus through the powder into the fireplace and called out, "Hogwarts, Severus' chambers!" Then the three figures disappeared.

.oO-Oo.

"Mother, please, you can't keep us here. We have to help," Draco protested as they stepped through the fireplace.

"You will do no such thing," Narcissa said.

She didn't let go of them until she was at the sofa and forcefully sat them down on it. Draco crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't believe Snape did this. The plan wasn't suppose to go like this. He was suppose to help, not flee.

Narcissa looked at the two teens on the sofa. Her son. He looked so much like his father before the man changed. She loved Lucius. Still did, but he changed when he took the mark. She didn't want that to happen to her child. She was devastated when he took the mark, but when she saw how he didn't want to really follow the Dark Lord, she knew she would be able to stop history repeating itself. That was why she went to Severus for help. She really never wanted to force him to take an Unbreakable Vow, but Bella wouldn't leave it alone. Now seeing how Severus was taking care of her son, she was glad she had gone to him.

Looking over at the black haired child, she could see that he was lost in his own head. Harry sat on the couch, not moving, not saying a word. He didn't even look up or argue. He didn't support Draco's adamant demands to go back. He just sat there.

"Maybe we should trust him," he finally murmured.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Maybe we should trust him," Harry repeated, a little louder this time. "I told you to not come for me, and you didn't listen. Maybe we should just listen this time."

"But what if he needs help?" Draco protested.

"Do you think we'll be the ones to provide it? He can fight better, knowing we're safe here. Didn't you see all the powerful witches and wizards who stepped through the floo? We're nothing compared to an army. We should just wait here."

"And what if - " Draco cut himself off. "And what if he doesn't come back?"

"He will," Narcissa cut in. "He always does."

"Always?" Harry asked.

"Always," Narcissa assured them. "And don't either of you get any stupid ideas, or I will stupefy both of you until this passes."

.oO-Oo.

It didn't take long after Harry and Draco left for the alarms to start sounding. Severus figured that would happen.

"You do realize that in a few moments we will be surround?" Severus said.

"That's why I need to do this," Minerva replied. "Forgive me."

"What?"

Severus was hit from behind. Remus cast a stupefy and Severus hit the wall on the far side of the room. Minerva gave Remus a reproachful look, then went to the Potion Master's side.

"I'm sorry, Severus," Minerva said, kneeling down by an unconscious Severus. "But you can't be seen helping us. Your life is just too important. Even if you don't believe it." She stood up and turned towards Remus.

"Did you have to stun him so hard?"

"It has to be believable," Remus said.

"Alright," Minerva agreed. "Leave him there. Remember: the official story is that Narcissa showed us the floo entrance, and arranged for all this to happen. Severus had nothing to do with the plans at all. He fought with us, but we overpowered him. Got it?" A round of assent went up from her army. "Stun all the death eaters you find. If necessary, wound or kill them."

"What about You-Know-Who?" a small voice asked. It was Neville Longbottom. A few of the students had been permitted to join in the assault.

"We'll have to address that when we get there," Minerva replied.

.oO-Oo.

"And what about the prophecy?" Draco continued. "Don't you have to be the one to defeat the Dark Lord, Harry?"

"Hang the prophecy," Narcissa argued. The longer she could keep them arguing, the safer they were. They weren't running away as long as they were talking.

"Well?" Draco pushed.

"Hang the prophecy," Harry repeated. "I don't care. Someone else can do it. I'm done with this war."

.oO-Oo.

It didn't take long for the door to be blasted and Death Eaters rushing in. Quickly, Minerva cast a disillusionment charm and Protego over Severus' still unconscious form. That way, no one would see him and he would be protected.

For a moment, both sides stood there, staring at each other, wands drawn. Then Minerva cast the first spell. It knocked a death eater on his behind. And then the battle began.

Seconds later hexes and jinxs were flying across the room. It was havoc. Thankfully, the battle was short lived. A few were hurt on both sides; there were no losses. The aurors were able to arrest a few Death Eaters.

"Where is You-Know-Who?" Remus asked as the battle died down.

"I don't know," Minerva answered, frowning in concern. She sent some of the Aurors to do a thorough examination of the mansion. They only turned up a few scared Death Eaters hiding in the corners. There was no Dark Lord.

"We couldn't find any trace of him," one of them said upon their return. "There was no sign of You-Know-Who, or Bellatrix or Rasbastan. All the other known Death Eaters are accounted for."

"That is unfortunate," Minerva said. "Let's get this mission cleaned up." The Aurors apparated to the Ministry with those who were arrested. Minerva, who had Severus levitating behind her, along with Remus, flooed back to Hogwarts. They stumbled into Severus' chambers. When Remus looked up he saw the boys sitting on the couch, with Narcissa's wand drawn against them.

"Oh, it's you," she said, and put the wand away. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"How deep does the betrayal go?" Minerva asked. "What if Albus ordered Mr. Potter's training? I don't want to take chances with poor Severus." Remus looked uncomfortable. Narcissa motioned the boys to leave the couch, and Severus was laid there.

"Enervate," Narcissa intoned. Severus woke with a start.

"What was that?" he barked at Minerva after a momentary pause. "What happened?"

"We had to make it look like you were still a spy," Minerva explained.

"I stunned you," Remus continued.

"Why'd you do it so damned hard?" Severus growled, rubbing the back of his head as his sat up.

"Believability," Remus explained.

"Of course," Severus snapped back, though his tone belied his skepticism of the answer. "So what happened?" he finally asked asked. "In the battle?"

"Many were captured," Minerva said. "Some got away."

"The Dark Lord?"

"He got away," Remus said. Severus sighed as he leaned back into the sofa.

"Who else got away?" Severus asked, looking at Minerva.

"Bellatrix and her brother." Severus closed his eyes for a minute. Everyone stood around in silence as they waiting for what was to come next.

"Draco," Severus finally said, when he opened his eyes again. "Go pack. Now." Draco paled, and nodded, but didn't question the order. He left the room quickly.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"Into hiding," Severus said, standing up and heading towards his rooms. He was stopped by someone on his arm. He looked over and saw Harry standing next to him. It surprised him a little as he didn't see or hear the child move towards him.

"What about me?"

"You're safe here."

Harry was about to argue that fact but Severus moved away from the boy and headed for his rooms to pack. After a few moments, Severus returned to see that everyone minus Draco was still in his chambers.

"Narcissa," Severus said. "You know I have to do this." Narcissa nodded, tears in her eyes. Harry rushed over to Severus and gripped his robes the same way he did in the shack.

"You can't leave me here. Not alone."

"You will be fine," Severus said, grabbing on to Harry's wrists. "But Draco and I will not. Not with the Dark Lord still out there."

"But I won't either," Harry begged, watching the man's face expectantly. "Look what happened already. In the Shack. The raid. What if I'm just captured again?"

"The Dark Lord won't be able to create another successful raid on Hogwarts for quite some time," Severus dismissed. He guided Harry to the sofa, and the boy sat down. "If only the Lestrange siblings escaped with him, there are too few loose Death Eaters to do much of anything. The Dark Lord will have to free the ones who are captured or recruit from the children, neither of which will happen while you are still in school, Potter." Harry hesitated for a moment, but Snape didn't release his wrists right away.

"Was it something I did?" Harry asked, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Was it my 'daddy issues'? I'm sorry."

"Hardly, and no," Severus replied, dropping to one knee in front of Harry. His gaze slid over to Narcissa, Minerva, and Remus, daring them to say anything about what he did or was about to do. "You didn't do anything, and I would advise you to forget everything I said at Malfoy Manor. Except when I asked you to trust me. Don't forget that. And I'm asking you to trust me again. Do you think you can do that?" Harry nodded, looking up and meeting Snape's gaze.

"I think I can," he said. "Don't forget me."

"That would be impossible," Snape almost laughed. He let Harry's wrists go, and Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck. Hesitantly, Severus returned the hug. Then, after the three second time limit, Snape let go, and cleared his throat expectantly. Harry backed away, tears in his eyes. "I need to go," he said to everyone in the room. "I will keep Draco safe. Send my regrets to my students, although I'm sure they will have no regrets upon the news of my absence."

"Take care of my son," Narcissa said. Severus nodded at her and left his chambers.

.oO-Oo.

Draco was walking out of the Slytherin common room and saw Severus walking towards him.

"I've packed everything."

"We're leaving," Severus said, walking past the teen. Draco looked back towards Severus' chambers.

"Where's Harry?"

"He will be staying here."

"What? No," Draco said, catching up to Severus and standing in front of him, blocking his path. Severus sighed and looked at the teen. He really didn't want to have to go through this again.

"We do not have time for this," Severus growled, grabbing Draco's collar and turning him around. "We have to leave. Now."

"But, sir -"

"Not another word." Severus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box - Aaaaand, we're back! That was a long power outage.
> 
> mandancie - Didn't I tell you to stop playing with that. Now look what you've done.
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - Who was playing? This is science. I even wrote it down.
> 
> mandancie - Yeah, whatever. You still caused a blackout to the entire eastern seaboard. Innocent people have been without power for the past nine months. Do you know how much trouble you caused? *quirking an eyebrow*
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - At least I'm not responsible for the current state of the US political theater.


	35. Friendship Doesn't Count Miles

Things seemed to go back to normal. Classes resumed. Remus took back his position of Defense Professor since the disappearance of Professor Snape. Harry was withdrawn. He just stayed on his bed in his dorm. He came out for classes but that was it. Hermione and Ron were worried about him. He didn't talk to them. He just stayed to himself. One morning, Ron came into their room and walked over to Harry's bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked when Ron opened his curtain. Ron didn't respond. He just grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out of the bed.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You've been cooped up in here. We hardly see you anymore. You are coming down to dinner," Ron ordered, as he pulled Harry down the stairs. Harry sighed as he was manhandled down the stairs. Ron didn't let Harry go until they reached the Great Hall. When he was finally released, Harry was pushed onto the bench where Hermione began filling a plate and putting it in front of him. Harry looked down at the food in front of him. He really didn't feel like eating. He just wanted to go back to bed.

"You haven't eaten much since you came back," Hermione said. "You need to eat. Please Harry." Harry looked down at his food. He picked up his fork and began picking at it. Ron and Hermione watched Harry as he moved the food around on his plate. Ron was about to say something when a parchment popped in front of Harry. Before either one could say anything a new found energy came to Harry and he quickly got up and took the letter out of the Great Hall. Harry went to the first unused classroom and opened the letter.

Dear Alchemist,

How are things going at school? Are things well with you? Professor Snape and I are safe. We're well protected behind the wards and concealment charms that he's put up. There's been no threats from the Dark Lord or any Death Eaters. They probably have no idea where we are, which is why I can't mention anything like that to you. It's very beautiful here, though. We have a little cottage and it's quiet. Lots of nature around, and no people. Except for us of course. Professor Snape has been making me keep up with my lessons. So, no extended vacation for me. It could be way worse though, right? He'll probably make me study all summer too, just in time to start my 7th year materials.

Monster in the Dark

Suddenly feeling much happier than he had in a long time, Harry grabbed a spare quill and parchment lying in the room and began to write back to the "Monster in the Dark." He couldn't help the enormous sense of relief that Draco hadn't forgotten about him. Harry had practically written off as someone he would never hear from again. Harry was pleasantly surprised, and grateful he was wrong.

Dear Monster in the Dark, or better yet, Friend.

I'm so happy to hear from you. I thought I would never hear from you again. I'm glad that you are safe, though I wish I was with you. I wish I could see the beauty that you see. I don't want to be here. The Professor says that I'm safe, but I don't like it here anymore. I don't think I'm safe. I want to be with you. Haha, if someone had told me last year that we would be writing each other and that I would rather have your company that being here, I would have hexed them. But here we are.

Things are still going well. Defense classes have been canceled.

Please don't stop writing to me. It'll give me a reason to get up in the morning.

Alchemist

P.S. As you can see, I changed your name. You are no monster. You are my friend. You have seen a side of me that not even Hermione or Ron have seen. And, if you are determined to have me be called Alchemist, then I think it is only fair that your name have some positivity behind it.

Then Harry sent the letter. He watched the owl disappear from the tower, a feeling of longing settling in his heart. He wanted to follow the owl and stay with Snape and Draco.

.oO-Oo.

Each morning, Harry leapt out of bed and checked the owlery for any sign of a letter from Draco, just in case it came during the night. He waited expectantly at every meal for a piece of parchment to fall by his plate.

And within the span of two days, one did.

Harry was at dinner when it came. It was a big envelope. He opened it and found a parchment and a second envelope inside. The envelope read, "Do not open until you read the letter." Setting the mysterious item aside, Harry opened the trifolded piece of parchment.

"From Malfoy?" Ron asked guardedly.

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling.

"He doing okay?" Hermione continued.

"Yeah, he's doing great," Harry replied. "Wherever he is, it's pretty there." Then he began to read.

Dear Alchemist,

In the other envelope is a portkey. It will take you to where we are staying. Say your farewells to Weasley and Granger and whatever else you need to do. We will be expecting you the evening you get this.

AND FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, DON'T SCREW THIS UP. DON'T YOU DARE LOSE THAT PORTKEY. It's already infinitely risky sending you this at all. Let's just hope you get it and it doesn't fall into the hands of some Death Eater.

Always,

Your Friend

Harry looked up at his friends unable to contain himself.

"I've got to go," was all Harry said before getting up and dashing out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron looked at their friend as he ran out of the Hall. Ron had a knowing look on his face while Hermione was smiling.

Harry took the steps two at a time, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. Once he was there, he ran towards his dorm and began packing. Harry couldn't contain the tears that were in his eyes. They streamed down his cheek as he packed. He was leaving. He was going to be with Snape and Draco. Never did he think that would be something to get excited about, but he couldn't help laughing while he packed.

Once he gathered all his things, Harry opened the other envelope. Looking inside, there was a midnight black quill feather. Sitting on his trunk, Harry pulled the feather out of the envelope and felt the familiar feeling of being transported.

.oO-Oo.

"Professor," Draco called out from his room, running in the study.

"Is there a reason that you are yelling?" Severus said, sitting behind his desk. Draco ran up to the desk and placed Harry's letter on it. Severus looked at the letter and then up at Draco, raising an eyebrow in questioning.

"Harry's miserable," Draco said. "He has to come."

"I thought we'd been through this," Severus sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Please, Professor, we can't leave Harry there."

"And how do you expect we bring him?" Severus asked.

"We should have never left him," Draco admitted. "He's alone. And he doesn't want to be there."

"Harry doesn't have a target on his back; we do."

"No, Harry doesn't. He just has a scar on his forehead. You promised," Draco said. Severus sighed. He knew it was a risk trying to bring Harry. In the beginning, he didn't want Harry to come with them. Leaving Harry at the school was the right decision. Now, he wished he did bring him. He and Draco still suffered ill-effects from the short time that they had the collars on, so he knew that Harry was probably suffering more.

He admitted to Minerva his true feelings about Harry and that had been the major reason why he wanted to leave Harry at the school. The last thing he wanted was to have his feelings cloud his judgment. He knew he needed to be sharp and aware if he was going to keep himself and Draco alive.

Draco looked at his mentor and sighed, then turned and left Severus' study. Severus watched him leave.

Later that night, Severus wrote a missive and, using the same charm that Harry and Draco were using, he sent out his message.

Receiving a response and his requested item, Severus began.

.oO-Oo.

Harry landed in a room. Never one to exit out of magical transport on his own two feet, landed on his bum.

"HEY!" Harry turned around and saw his new friend looking shocked, standing by the window.

"Hey, Draco," Harry said, getting up off the floor. Draco looked at Harry in disbelief, then rushed towards him and embraced him.

"I just sent the message. Did you even pack?" said a silky baritone voice from the doorway. Harry and Draco released each other and Harry turned towards the door, smiling. "I do believe I said this evening."

"You sent Harry a letter?" Draco asked.

Harry looked from Draco back to Snape. At first he thought that the letter was from Draco, but once he got to the end, he could tell that it wasn't. But still, it surprised him that Snape had written him.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lonely God With A Box - And so concludes a raucous adventure.
> 
> Mandancie - Yeah, through all the ups and downs and glares I've endured, we have come to an end.
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - And just think…we won't have any more readers with heart contusions. That makes me sad.
> 
> Mandancie - Well we could always write another one together. Believe me, there will be plenty of time for our readers to get heart contusions again. (evil smirk)
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - I will hold you to that. In the meantime, the readers are invited to read our other stories, and have lots of heart contusions from those.
> 
> Mandancie - Well, until then...
> 
> The Lonely God With A Box - HAPPY HEART CONTUSIONS!


End file.
